A dream comes true ?
by Spikygirl
Summary: Tatsuha Uesugi rêvait juste de passer toute une soirée avec son idole Ryuichi Sakuma, ms le vie en décide autrement. Les ombres du passé pèsent trop souvent sur le présent. DSL PR LE TPS D'ATTENTE
1. Opportunités

**Titre : ****A dream comes tru ?**

_**Source**_ : GRAVITATION

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Spikygirl (autrement dit votre humble serviteuse (ouais ouais pas très français xD)

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, sûrement du lime et peut être du lemon si je m'y risques mais moins sur

_**Disclamer**_ : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf peut être quelques uns mais dans ces cas là, je le préciserais à chaque chapitre si plusieurs chapitres il y a

_**Résumé**_ : Tatsuha Uesugi trouve enfin le moyen de passer toute une soirée avec son idole Ryuichi Sakuma, mais cela ne sera pas sans embûche. (J'ai toujours été nulle pour les résumés alors le mieux c'est encore de lire :P )

_**Note **_: 1. Ma première fic sur Gravitation, à la base, je voulais écrire une fic sur YukixShuichi, mais je ne trouvais pas vraiment de bonnes intrigues pour le moment, donc peut être plus tard si vous avez aimez celle là, mais juste pour dire que si le pairing principal est Tat chan et Ryu chan, il y aura probablement quelques scènes de Eiri chan et Shui chan.

2. Je n'ai vu que les animes pour le moment, pour être franche j'ai découvert gravitation au début de la semaine dernière donc … Enfin j'espère que mes perso ne seront pas trop OOC, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me le dire

3. Les p'tites reviews, ça fait toujours du bien et ça encourage à continuez, alors pensez y.

4. je dédies cette fic à ma relectrice de choc que je viens d'initier à Gravit' . Kiss ma BFF

_**Chapitre un : Opportunités**_

_**Pairing **_: Tatsuha/Ryuichi

_**Personnages**_ : Tatsuha Uesugi (frère de Yuki Eiri), Ryuichi Sakuma (chanteur des Nittle Grasper), Thoma Seguchi (patron de la NG, et claviériste des Nittle Grasper)

Tatsuha était allongé sur son lit, une de ses mèches brunes lui retombant sur le visage, il était pensif. Il ne prêtait guère attention à la radio qui était allumé en fond sonore. Non, à vrai dire, il s'ennuyait à mourir et aurait volontiers fait un tour vers Tokyo. Au moins, là bas il aurait peut être une chance d'apercevoir son idole de toujours Ryuichi Sakuma. Un long soupir s'exhala entre ses lèvres, pourquoi Thoma refusait-il donc de lui présenter, il serait capable de se tenir.

« Fan des Nittle Grasper et plus particulièrement du beau chanteur Ryuichi Sakuma, réveillez vous… »

A ses quelques mots, Tatsuha se redressa sur son lit, la radio était elle en train de lui parlait ou venait il de rêver…

« … pour pouvoir gagnez un accès backstage pour le prochain concert, ainsi que la possibilité de passer le restant de la soirée avec le magniiifique chanteur des Nittle Grasper. »

La voix de la présentatrice s'était fait plus aigu, voir carrément hystérique, et Tatsuha ne pouvait que la comprendre même si Ryuichi était à lui et personne d'autre, mais il secoua légèrement la tête, distrait qu'il avait été, il n'avait pas compris la moitié de ce qui avait été dit, il prit la radio entre ses mains et la secoua avec force.

« Répète, répète, par pitié… »

A croire qu'il était vraiment écouté puisque la présentatrice s'exécuta aussitôt.

« Alors, venez nombreux au siège de la TRK, pour notre grand concours qui aura lieu dès demain… Le fan le plus assidu sera récompensé à sa juste valeur… »

Tatsuha éteignit la radio, et ses yeux se plissèrent tandis que sa bouche s'agrandit dans un rictus improbable, ses poings se posèrent sur ses hanches, et un son terrifiant sortit de sa bouche.

« Le plus assidu, je suis sur de gagner, mouahaha. Ryuichi Sakuma, tu seras à moi. »

Il enfoui en toute précipitation quelques affaires dans un sac de voyage, et sortit de sa chambre, croisant Mika, à laquelle il ne prêta même pas attention, bien décidé à gagner ce stupide concours, si c'était son seul moyen d'approcher son idole.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ryuichi Sakuma était recroquevillé sur le canapé qui trônait dans le bureau de Thoma, mordillant avec nervosité l'oreille de son Kumagoro, il renifla un bon coup comme un enfant de 5 ans.

« Meuh, Thoma, pourquoi il faut que je passes la soirée avec un inconnu…Tu sais bien que Kuma-Kun a horreur de ça… »

Thoma qui était assis à son bureau croisa les mains et fit un doux sourire à Ryuichi, ainsi qu'à Noriko qui tentait vainement de calmer son ami.

« Ryu chan, tu sais bien que tu adores tes fans, et de plus cela ne peut être qu'excellent pour notre retour sur le devant de la scène. »

Ryuichi leva son visage vers son ami, de grands yeux d'un bleu sombre dévorait à présent entièrement son visage. Et ses lèvres tremblaient comme pour montrer son désarroi.

« Mais…mais si c'est un méchant qui essaye de me voler mon Kuma-Kun. »

Thoma eut un léger sourire, et se releva pour rejoindre notre chanteur au bord du désarroi, il s'assit à côté de lui.

« Ryui chan, voyons tu sais bien que t'es fan peuvent être des gens extrêmement gentils, regarde Shindo Kun. »

A cette évocation de son ami Shuichi, Ryuichi eut un large sourire et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

« Oh, oui, Shuichi est drôlement gentil, dis il peut pas gagner… Na No Da»

Thoma eut un léger rire, cristallin et très discret comme à son habitude, il n'était pas vraiment du genre à exprimer ses émotions de façon aussi démonstrative que certaines personnes.

« Ryuichi, je doutes qu'il est le temps de participer, et puis ce ne serait pas juste vis-à-vis de tes autres fans. »

Les larmes ré affluèrent dans les yeux de notre chanteur, aussi vite qu'elles avaient disparu, Thoma lui tapota l'épaule.

« Ne pleures pas, il y a d'autres … »

Il pensa soudain à son beau frère, après tout celui-ci était un fan de premier ordre et Ryuichi le connaissait ce qui le détendrait sûrement.

« Il y a Tatsuha aussi par exemple… »

Les larmes de notre chanteur cessèrent de nouveau, et un sourire encore plus large que le précédent s'afficha sur son visage.

« Tat chan, oh oui, Kuma-Kun l'aimes beaucoup et il ne cesse de dire des gentillesses sur lui… Oh oui, ça plairait beaucoup à Kuma-Kun si c'était lui qui gagnait, Thoma… »

Thoma prit un air pensif, il ne pouvait pas favoriser son beau frère sans que cela n'amènes des soupçons et puis il avait peur de sa réaction à passer toute une soirée avec Sakuma, cependant Tatsuha était assez callé sur les Grasper pour passer les épreuves sans problème, encore avait-il fallu qu'il en entendent parler…

« Ryui… »

Il commença sa phrase mais se coupa n'apercevant plus son chanteur, il leva les yeux en direction de Noriko qui leva les épaules en signe d'impuissance, et désigna la porte qui menait sur le couloir…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tatsuha coupa les gaz de sa moto en arrivant devant l'appartement de son frère, il enleva son casque et dévoila un sourire en coin, et des yeux noir brillant. Le concours avait lieu le lendemain, et il n'avait pas perdu une seule seconde pour rejoindre Tokyo, sans prévenir bien évidemment son frère de sa venue, mais cela ne changeait guère. Il squatterait quand même, malgré les ronchonnements de son frère, il savait que Shuichi l'accueillerait à bras ouvert sauf si ce dernier n'était pas là à cause d'une énième dispute entre lui et son frère.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dans les couloirs de la NG, un fou armé d'un lapin rose courait partout en s'agitant gaiement, et en hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre.

« Je vais passer la soirée avec Tat Chan, oh oui il est gentil et Kumagoro l'aime beaucoup, on va bien s'amuser. On va faire des grands dessins comme avec Shuichi. »

Les gens qui passaient par là, n'y prêtant pas plus attention que ça, en effet, il avait l'habitude de voir le chanteur des Nittle Grasper dans ce genre d'état depuis son retour des Etats-Unis.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dans une chambre d'étudiants de Tokyo, un jeune blond aux yeux plus vert que l'émeraude, regardait une cassette de Ryuichi Sakuma en boucle, il eut un sourire en coin, et appuya sur pause, à un moment qu'il connaissait par cœur de « Be there », le chanteur relevait d'un geste voluptueux, une mèche de ses cheveux, et ses yeux brillait de milles éclats, il était divin.

« Et demain, j'aurais l'occasion de t'avoir de nouveau à moi Ryui chan. »

_A suivre…_

Note : voilà mon premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous as plu, j'espère que vous voudrez la suite n'hésitez pas à me laissez une review pour vos critiques bonnes ou mauvaises du moment quelles sont objectives rien ne me dérange.

J'ai inventé le nom de la radio parce que disons que je ne connais pas les radios japonaises xD

C'est écrit un peu à l'arrache une heure environ mais c'est sous l'inspi du moment donc autant vous dire que je n'ai pas d'idée précise de comment tout cela va finir, ni combien il y aura de chapitre ni à quelle vitesse lol


	2. Whispers

_**Chapitre deux :**_

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, très très léger lime

_**Disclamer**_ : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Kurt Grant

_**Pairing **_: Tatsuha/Ryuichi, Yuki/Shuichi

_**Personnages**_ : Tatsuha Uesugi (frère de Yuki Eiri), Ryuichi Sakuma (chanteur des Nittle Grasper), Kurt Grant (américain, ayant suivi Ryuichi au Japon), Yuki Eiri (auteur de roman à succès), Shuichi Shindo (chanteur des Bad Luck)

_**Note **_: 1. j'écris toujours selon l'inspi du moment, alors soyez un peu indulgents

2. Bon ce chapitre est un peu plus centré sur le YxS, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je n'oublie pas Tat chan et Ryu chan

3. Merci pour les premières reviews à Shizukakurai et Hlne

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Shuichi rentrait du studio de bonne heure et surtout de bonne humeur, il allait retrouver Yuki, et profitait d'une soirée avec lui-même si l'auteur n'était pas d'accord, notre petite boule de nerfs aux cheveux roses était bien décidé. Il ouvrit la porte et bondit à l'intérieur de la maison, en hurlant à tout bout de champ.

« Yuki, Yukiiiii, Yukiii, YUKIIIIII »

Mais en lieu et place de son amour d'écrivain, il tomba nez à nez, avec le frère de celui-ci, Tatsuha, le regardait un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Pas la peine de t'exciter, Shui chan, mon frère n'est pas dans les parages. »

Shuichi se stoppa dans son élan et plissa les yeux d'un air accusateur en direction de Tatsuha.

« Pourquoi t'es là d'abord ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon Yuki chéri ? »

Il était prêt à sortir les griffes, après tout depuis que Yuki était revenu des Etats-Unis, Shuichi appréhendait toujours de ne pas le retrouver à son retour du studio. Tatsuha agita les bras, en signe de protestation.

« Mais j'ai rien fait, je viens d'arriver de Kyoto, et j'ai trouvé les lieux vides… »

Les yeux de Shuichi se remplirent de larmes et il se mit à renifler, est-ce que Yuki était reparti, il fondit en larmes, sous le regard impuissant et inquiet de Tatsuha.

« Shuichi, qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

Shuichi leva sur lui des yeux remplis d'une détresse désarmante. Et parvint à articuler avec difficulté.

« Il m'a abandonné de nouveau, c'est ça ? Hein, il est encore parti…Il ne veut plus de moi… »

Tatsuha s'apprêtait à répondre, quand une voix grave se fit entendre.

« Baka, je peux même plus aller faire des courses sans que tu ne fondes en larme. »

Tatsuha eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir son frère se tenant dans l'encadrement qu'une silhouette lui sauta dessus, lui arrachant un soupir excédé.

« Mon Yuki t'es pas parti, t'es là… Je t'aime tellement. »

Yuki le repoussa avec difficulté, avant de poser les yeux sur son frère.

« Arrêtes, Baka, tu vas me faire tomber… Et je peux savoir ce que mon frère fait là. »

Tatsuha arbora un large sourire devant cette scène, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais malgré l'air froid de son frère, il sentait bien que les choses avaient bien changés entre eux. En effet, il avait cru discerné une lueur dans les yeux de son frère quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à de l'amusement et … du bonheur. Il se décida cependant à intervenir quand ce dernier posa sa question.

« Eiri, n'est tu donc pas heureux de voir ton petit frère te rendre visite? "

Yuki qui s'était enfin débarrassé de son pot de colle, posa les sac qu'il tenait dans un main sur la table du salon et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé avant de s'allumer une cigarette. Shuichi revenant cependant à l'attaque, en se collant tout contre lui, et posant sa tête sur les genoux de son amant.

" Non, disons juste méfiant, tu ne viens jamais dans le coin sans une idée vicieuse derrière la tête."

Tatsuha prit un air choqué, puis faussement vexé devant les paroles de son frère.

" Eiri, comment oses tu imaginer que..."

" Faut dire Tat chan que tu as souvent des idées derrière la tête."

C'était Shuichi qui intervenait d'une voix calme, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

" Bon, d'accord, mais il me faut un endroit ou dormir quelques jours, je dois absolument être à Tokyo demain, vous..."

" Oh oh, je connais un certain moine qui a entendu parler d'un certain concours..."

Shuichi arborait une moue malicieuse et légèrement moqueuse, bien que ce fut quelques mois plus tôt, il aurait probablement était comme Tatsuha, excité à l'idée de pouvoir approcher Ryuichi, mais c'était bien avant de rencontré Yuki, à ses pensées, il posa un regard amoureux sur ce dernier qui était resté silencieux. Il n'était plus aussi distant qu'avant l'épisode New York mais il ne manifestait pas encore vraiment son affection, alors dès fois Shuichi prenait peur qu'il disparaisse de nouveau. Il vit alors les yeux d'ambre doré de Yuki se posaient sur lui, comme si il lisait ses pensées. Shuichi eut un léger frisson, il avait l'impression que ses yeux qu'il adorait tant lui parlait, le rassurait silencieusement. Cette communication silencieuse fut interrompu, par un Tatsuha transcendait qui ne se contrôlait apparemment plus.

" Oh oui, moi et Ryuichi Sakuma, toute une nuit..."

" ... soirée" intervint Shuichi

" Mouahaha, je ne pouvais rêver meilleur opportunité. Je vais tout faire pour gagner."

Yuki poussa un long soupir lasse, mais son frère ne l'entendit même pas toute à ses pensées concernant sa future victoire qui pour lui ne faisait aucun doute.

" Je me demandes vraiment si c'est mon frère par moment."

C'était Yuki qui venait de lâcher ça d'une voix légèrement dédaigneuse. Cela fit sourire Shuichi, et ce dernier se releva essayant de calmer l'agitation de notre cher Tatsuha.

" Tat chan, tu sais, il y aura certainement des milliers de personnes..."

Cela lui valu un regard noir du plus jeune des frères Uesugi, qui se stoppa net.

" Non, je vais gagner, tu m'entends gagner, Ryuichi, mon amour attends moi." dit il des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

" Baka." lâcha son frère dans un grognement " si tu veux rester là, tu as intérêt à te calmer, je dois déjà supporter les exaltations de Shuichi, j'ai pas besoin de supporter les tiennes en plus."

Shuichi se retourna à ses paroles, et avait un visage interdit mais d'une façon qui rendait le tout assez comique, Yuki se releva et passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant avec une certaine tendresse, avant de se diriger dans son bureau.

" Je vous laisse, les discussions sur ce chanteur commencent à me fatiguer."

Les deux plus jeunes le laissèrent aller avant de mettre une cassette des Nittle Grasper et de commençait à parler du fameux concours.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A l'autre bout de Tokyo, dans ce petit studio assez sordide, le jeune blond se releva, il alla vers le téléphone et composa un numéro.

" Oui, c'est Kurt "

" Au Japon "

" D'après toi, il est là aussi."

" Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai trouvé un moyen pour le revoir."

" Arrêtes, tu racontes n'importe quoi, Ryuichi est à moi, il m'appartient. Il m'aime et il sera bientôt obligé de l'admettre devant tout le monde."

Il raccrocha tandis que les yeux verts émeraudes brillèrent d'une façon assez inquiétante, le jeune américain qui en était le possesseur avait sur le visage un air assez déterminé qui ne cilla plus, il était comme une statue, tout concentré sur la façon dont il allait revoir l'amour de sa vie.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le chanteur lui ne se doutait pas de l'attention qui portait sur lui en ce moment même, il était comme souvent insouciant et guilleret, il était toujours dans les couloirs de la NG, jouant à cache cache avec Noriko, un peu contre le gré de cette dernière en l'occurrence. Il s'était caché dans un costume de distributeur.

" Kuma-Kun, Noriko Chan ne nous retrouveras jamais ici... Hihihi."

Il n'avait plus rien du petit garçon à l'air malheureux qu'il arborait quelques heures plutôt dans le bureau de Tohma.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Yuki se réveilla, il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide au réveil qui trônait sur sa table de nuit, il indiquait 3h du matin, il ferma les yeux avant de sentir le corps chaud de Shuichi se collait tout contre lui, il tourna alors légèrement la tête, pour sentir le parfum de fraise lui effleurait les narines.

" Baka, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais repartir." murmura-t-il d'une voix grave.

" Yuki..."

Il sursauta légèrement, ouvrant les yeux, mais non son amant dormait profondément, il n'avait pas été surpris dans un moment de faiblesse. Il pensait donc toujours constamment a lui, même dans ses rêves. Il avait tellement refusé d'être si spécial aux yeux de quelqu'un mais cet idiot avait réussi à s'imposer, et il n'avait pu que se laisser faire. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la chevelure rose. Le jeune homme se serra un peu plus contre lui, il passa alors un bras autour de ses épaules, et le regarda dormir. Il n'y avait pas longtemps qu'il acceptait qu'ils passent la nuit entière ensemble. Avant, juste après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il le renvoyait froidement finir la nuit sur le canapé.

" Yuki..."

Nouvel appel sortant des lèvres du jeune chanteur, comme dans un souffle. Yuki ne savait pas vraiment comment faire, il avait lu la peur dans ses yeux aujourd'hui et les larmes sur ses joues. Et si il y avait bien une chose dont il avait horreur c'était de le faire pleurer. Il déposa un autre baiser, sur les lèvres qui venait de prononcer son nom avec tant de douceur. Il allait s'écartait quand il sentit les lèvres de Shuichi répondre à son baiser, il fut légèrement surpris mais se laissa faire quand la langue de son amant réclama un passage dans sa bouche. Il caressa alors la nuque de son amant, tout en laissant leurs langues se cherchait, s'apprivoisait, se repoussait dans un jeu sensuel. Il finit cependant par se reculer à bout de souffle, et regarda Shuichi dont les joues étaient rosies de plaisir, et dont les yeux brillaient dans le noir.

" Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller..."

Il était à vrai dire assez gêné qu'il l'ait surpris à être si tendre.

" Ne t'excuse pas, s'il te plait."

Il releva les yeux et vit une prière silencieuse dans les yeux du jeune homme, comme pour lui dire pour une fois que tu m'accordes ce genre d'attention, ne la nie pas avec des excuses. Il se pencha donc et effleura de nouveau les lèvres du jeune homme tandis que ses mains caressaient son dos, passant sous son tee shirt.

_A suivre..._

Note: bon voilà encore un chapitre assez court je vous l'accorde mais bon je ne voulais pas en faire trop déjà que j'ai peur de faire pas mal de OOC avec Yuki

Enfin j'espère que ça vous aura plu, peu de temps entre les deux premiers chapitre mais c'est parce que j'ai de l'inspi pour le moment, mais ça ne sera peut être pas régulier non plus


	3. La compétition commence

_**Chapitre trois: la compétition commence**_

_**Genre**_ : yaoi

_**Disclamer**_ : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Kurt Grant

_**Pairing **_: Tatsuha/Ryuichi, Yuki/Shuichi

_**Note **_: 1. voilà encore un nouveau chapitre, décidément cette fic m'inspire. Enfin merci à tous ceux qui lâchent des reviews (Eloryn, Natsuko ;) ), ça me fait trop plaisir sans dec et même aux petits lecteurs anonymes.

2. on se recentre sur notre petit Tat chan

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le réveil sonna pour indiquer 5 heures du matin, mais le jeune homme qui se trouvait dans le lit à proximité était déjà réveillé depuis belles lurettes, à la fois excité et en même temps angoissé. Ses yeux noirs transperçait le restant d'obscurité qui laissait peu à peu place à une journée qui s'annonçait ensoleillé. Il devait se décidé à se lever, il avait un programme chargée aujourd'hui, et puis il devait a tout pris gagnait ce maudit concours. Il se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain, aussi silencieux que possible pour ne pas réveiller ses hôtes. Il se posta devant le miroir, et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Il avait une mine affreuse, il devait avouer que la nuit avait été assez courte. Il se débarrassa du peu de vêtements qu'il portait pour dormir, et se glissa sous un jet d'eau tiède allumé au préalable. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Ryuichi, bien sur ils s'étaient croisés à plusieurs reprises mais passé une soirée entière avec son idole, c'était une chance unique.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

6h30. Il arrêta sa moto devant les studios de la radio, ils y avaient déjà pas mal de monde, et il eut un petit regard en coin pour examiner la "concurrence". Il se figea cependant, en sentant une présence derrière lui, un jeune homme passa non loin de lui, il ne lui prêta pas vraiment attention, mais Tatsuha se figea, quand l'espace d'une fraction de seconde son regard d'ébène croisa deux grands yeux d'émeraude, ce type n'était pas japonais, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'avait figé sur place, non il avait un étrange pressentiment. Il secoua la tête et se décida à aller faire la queue, après tout il n'était pas là pour admirer le paysage ou les gens, non il était là pour gagner. Il ne pu s'empêcher néanmoins de garder à l'oeil, cette chevelure dorée, se trouvant non loin de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette impression étrange et désagréable.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

7h30. Alors qu'une file de plus en plus longue s'étendait sur le trottoir, un des responsables de la radio vint se présenter. Il expliqua brièvement comment aller se passer les qualifications. Les candidats serait divisé en plusieurs groupes, et passerai un petit éliminatoire hors antenne, seul les 5 meilleurs seraient retenus pour le grand concours qui se déroulerait l'après midi même. Il fallait cependant que chaque candidats s'inscrivent auprès des organisateurs qui passeraient dans les rangs. Tatsuha repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux noirs qui lui tombait sur le front. Ca serait une partie de plaisir, il savait d'hors et déjà qu'il passerait ses éliminatoires sans problèmes, il y avait beau avoir une centaine de fan, il était le fan numéro 1 des Nittle Grasper et surtout de Sakuma-san. Tout à ses pensées, il perdu de vue, cet étrange occidental qui attiré son attention depuis son arrivée, peu importe, il ne le reverrait probablement jamais. Il se ferait vite mettre des bâtons dans les roues par les japonais qui connaissaient les Grasper depuis leur début. Un des organisateurs s'approcha de lui, et il déclina son identité avec un sourire en coin. Il se demandait si Ryuichi assisterait à l'émission, probablement pas, il devait sûrement répétait pour le concert qui se déroulerait dans 2 jours. La foule eut un mouvement vers l'entrée des studios où on donna à chaque candidat, un numéro.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Effectivement dans les studios de la NG, au même moment, les Nittle Grasper étaient en train de répéter leurs chansons ainsi qu'un morceau inédit, petite surprise pour leur public pendant le concert. Shuichi avait décidé d'assister un peu au répétition, la visite de Tatsuha réveillant en lui, le côté fan et puis il venait de passer une nuit si merveilleuse, qu'il n'avait plus qu'une prestation de son idole et maître Ryuichi Sakuma pour finir d'achever son bonheur. Il s'assit donc dans un coin de la pièce, fredonnant les refrains de ses chansons qu'il connaissait par coeur, quand le silence se fit entendre, silence de courte durée puisqu'un lapin l'approcha à une vitesse fulgurante.

" Shui-chan! Dis bonjour à Kuma-kun."

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de notre jeune chanteur à la crinière rose.

" Bonjour Kuma-Kun. Ca a l'air d'aller aujourd'hui."

Le propriétaire du dit lapin, surgit alors se redressant un sourire de gamin sur le visage, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

" Kuma-kun est en super forme, il a hâte qu'on donne notre prochain concert."

Shuichi acquiesça et ne doutait pas du succès que remporterait le chanteur, il fallait admettre que sur scène, il était transcendant. Il avait une présence, un charisme et une beauté à couper le souffle. Un être totalement différent de celui qui se trouvait devant lui avec cette bouille. Mais Shuichi s'était maintenant habitué à la personnalité duelle de son idole.

" Oh oui, j'en ai entendu parler ainsi que du concours d'ailleurs, Tatsuha a débarqué à Tokyo."

Le sourire des Nittle Grasper s'agrandit encore un peu plus. Et il tapota dans ses mains de façon surexcitée.

" Oh oui, et Tat chan va gagner c'est sur. J'étais inquiet à vrai dire..." dit il avec une petite moue embarrassé et triturant les oreilles de sa peluche. " Mais Tomah m'a rappelé que Tat chan était notre plus grand fan, et je suis si heureux de passer la soirée avec lui... Na No Da"

Shuichi fut légèrement surpris, Ryuichi semblait sur que le frère de Yuki gagnerait ce concours, pourtant il savait bien, en étant un lui même que le chanteur avait de nombreux fans et que Tatsuha aurait fort à faire.

" Tu sais, Ryuichi, il va peut être perdre..."

Il s'interrompit, le visage de son idole, mangeait à présent par deux yeux pleins de larmes.

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

" Shui-chan est méchant, Kuma kun ne l'écoutes pas. Bien sur que Tat chan va gagner..."

Ce fut le moment que Tomah et Noriko choisir pour s'approcher, et Tomah posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami.

" Ryu chan, Shindo Kun évoques une possibilité que tu devrais envisagé..."

Il avait bien essayé de lui dire hier mais il n'avait guère eut le temps puisque le chanteur avait disparu dans les couloirs. Ryuichi se tourna vers lui puis vers Noriko.

" Pourquoi ils sont méchants, Kuma kun ne les écoutes pas de toute façon."

Il partit se réfugier dans un coin du studio, avec sa peluche, lui murmurant des mots à voix basse que seul lui pouvait entendre. Noriko soupira et regarda les deux hommes qui étaient à ses côtés.

" Voilà, c'est encore à moi d'aller le réconforter, pourquoi ne pouviez pas lui laisser l'espoir, déjà qu'il n'était pas très chaud pour ça dès le départ. Je te rappelle que c'est ton idée Tomah."

Elle se dirigea donc vers le chanteur brun tandis que les deux autres hommes échangeaient un regard impuissant, ils n'avaient fait qu'admettre une simple vérité.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

11h30, Tatsuha avait un sourire confiant sur les lèvres, il avait passé les éliminatoires avec succès comme il l'avait prévu et d'ici deux heures et demi, il attaquerait ce concours avec un mental de gagnant qui ne pouvait que lui donner une victoire certaine. Il se dirigea vers la cafétéria de la station de radio afin de manger un morceau. Il prit un repas frugal et alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce, autour de lui, bon nombre de candidats déçus, après tout il n'était que 5 élus et encore un seul ne remporterait le gros lot, Tatsuha eut alors un petit rire sous cape, il savait que cet élu se serait lui, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

" Vous semblez bien heureux?"

La question avait été posée en japonais mais l'accent lui indiqua que son interlocuteur n'était pas du coin, il releva les yeux et il croisa alors de nouveau le regard d'émeraude. Tatsuha perdu immédiatement son sourire, pourquoi ce sentiment étrange lui revint comme le prélude d'une menace dont il n'avait pas encore idée.

" On se connaît?"

Le ton avait été un peu rude, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il sentait que la question n'avait pas été posée par simple politesse.

" Non, je me présentes Kurt Grant, futur gagnant du concours."

Il avait un air sur de lui, qui si il avait eu des doutes sur son affirmation ne transparaissait guère, Tatsuha finit de perdre le semblant de sang froid qui lui restait, pour qui se prenait ce type, bien sur il semblait plus vieux que lui mais le jeune moine avait toujours fait plus que ses 17 ans. Et puis il avait une carrure qui le faisait passé pour plus âgé à coup sur, alors pourquoi le regardait il avec cette condescendance qu'on adresse au gamin.

" C'est ce que tu crois!"

Les regards se défiaient mais un sourire mesquin se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune américain.

" Crois moi, morveux, je connais Ryuichi mieux que personne."

Sur ses paroles, il tourna les talons ne laissant même pas l'occasion au jeune homme de répondre mais ce dernier était tétanisé, il ne su pourquoi mais soudain, il était moins sur de gagner ce concours, mais pourquoi ce type semblait si dangereux.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

14h30. L'émission avait commencé depuis une demi heure à présent, et l'angoisse de Tatsuha était de plus en plus palpable, il n'arrivait à détacher les yeux de son rival qui semblait serein et confiant. Il allait passer bientôt à l'antenne pour le concours, deux des candidats ayant déjà été éliminé, il était le prochain, ainsi se déroulait le concours deux candidats s'affrontait sur des questions concernant Ryuichi Sakuma, et le gagnant affronté le candidat suivant. Il n'était donc plus que trois en lice, autant Tatsuha n'appréhendait pas d'affronter le candidat qui venait de triompher des deux autres, autant ce jeune américain, lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il sortit de ses pensées interpellait par le présentateur qui avec un large sourire l'invita à les rejoindre, pour participer. Il reprit un sourire de contenance et alla s'asseoir à l'endroit qu'on lui avait indiqué.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

14h45. Comme prévu Tatsuha n'eut aucun mal à battre le jeune japonais aux cheveux verts qui tenait le haut du pavée depuis le début du jeu. Il eut même le droit à un regard meurtrier qui le fit sourire, il en avait oublié toutes ses appréhensions à propos du jeune blond. Il venait de prouver qu'il était le meilleur dans le domaine de Ryuichi Sakuma, comment avait-il pu en douter une seule seconde. Le présentateur appela donc le dernier candidat en liste, non sans dire qu'il était impressionné par la performance du jeune Uesugi. L'ébène rencontra l'émeraude, un combat silencieux, une menace sourde. Non, il ne pouvait pas perdre, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette chance unique de passer la soirée avec son idole, surtout pour un baka d'américain prétentieux. Il eut alors un petit sourire déterminé et quand l'animateur posa les premières questions, il aboya presque les réponses avec un air satisfait. Il allait gagner, il fallait qu'il gagne.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

15h. Tatsuha avait le visage totalement défait, il venait de perdre, chose incroyable, improbable même. Mais cet américain savait des choses sur Ryuichi, tellement de choses que même lui ignorait. Il avait pourtant suivit sa tournée américaine et aurait pu dire ce qu'il portait pour chacun de ses concerts mais les questions étaient de plus ne plus ardu et seul un...proche aurait pu y répondre. Ce type connaissait-il Ryuichi? Impossible sinon pourquoi recourir à un concours stupide pour l'approcher.

" Et voilà, mesdames et messieurs, notre grand gagnant, Kurt Grant, un étudiant américain de 24 ans venu tout droit des Etats Unis..."

Tatsuha avait la tête posait à plat sur le rebord de la table, le moral dans les chaussettes, il voyait son rêve s'envolait, éclatait en morceau. Ryuichi...

" Cependant, nous avons une petite surprise...Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu au départ mais devant le talent dont à fait preuve monsieur Uesugi, nous nous devions d'accorder un second prix..."

Notre jeune moine releva la tête, en entendant son nom.

" Un accès backstage pour le concert."

Non, non lui il voulait la soirée avec Ryuichi, pas un vulgaire accès ou il ferait ce dandy blond se promenait et couvrir du regard SON Ryuichi. Enfin, c'était toujours mieux que rien, il pourrait le croiser et peut être même lui parler, ce dont il fut moins sur en croisant le regard du jeune blond. Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier le cadeau surprise dont on venait de lui faire cadeau. Ce qui redonna un semblant de sourire à Tat chan.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde quittait les studios et Tatsuha lança un provocateur.

" A dans deux jours."

L'américain lâcha un grognement incompréhensible, sûrement un juron dans sa langue natal.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tomah était derrière son bureau, un téléphone à la main, il raccrocha et fit face à Noriko avec un sourire.

" Voilà, j'ai arrangé les choses, mon beau frère s'est fait battre comme je le craignais mais il a eu le droit à son lot de consolation, la pilule sera donc peut être plus facile à accepter pour Ryuichi. Cependant, je me demandes bien qui est cet américain qui a gagné..."

Noriko fronça les sourcils d'un air intrigué.

" Un américain?"

" Oui, un fan de première qualité, je dois dire car Tat chan s'est battu comme un lion. J'aurais même dit qu'il connaissait Ryuichi. J'espère juste qu'on n'a pas a faire à un dingue, je vais dire au garde du corps de surveiller ce type, le temps qu'il sera avec Ryu chan."

Noriko semblait quelque peu soucieuse, pourquoi avait elle bizarrement l'impression que quelque chose clochait, elle savait que son ami avait un succès fou mais jusqu'a le suivre, cela devenait un tantinet inquiétant.

" Tu as raison, Tomah, ça sera plus prudent, au moins avec Tat chan, on ne craint pas grand chose à part une inondation du à ses larmes de joie de voir Ryuichi."

_A suivre..._

Note:Voilà pour ce chapitre, oui je sais Tat chan n'a pas gagné mais ça aurait été moins drôle et puis il a quand mm eu son cadeau de consolation non ? Allez rendez vous pour le prochain chapitre et n'oubliez pas les reviews que j'adore toujours autant...


	4. Le concert

_**Chapitre quatre: le concert**_

_**Genre**_ : yaoi

_**Disclamer**_ : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Kurt Grant

_**Pairing **_: Tatsuha/Ryuichi, Yuki/Shuichi

_**Note **_: 1. le moment des révélations est venu, accrochez vous Je prends quelques libertés avec les persos mais maintenant que l'histoire est bien en place, il faut que je suives mon idée de base, enfin j'espère que cela vous plaira toujours

2. toujours merci à mes fidèles reviewers et à ma lectrice bêta qui la pov' me sert de lecteur test et sur qui je découle toute mes idées sadiques, enfin c'est l'avis de certains, moi je trouve pas oO, je suis un ange non? Qui a dit ça reste à voir :O

3. Et promis, je vais arrêtez de faire pleurer Ryu chan quoique il est si craquant avec ses yeux pleins de larmes (mode bave de l'auteur)

4. les autres chapitres risque de mettre un peu plus longtemps car j'aurais moins de temps libre les jours prochains.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La salle du Zepp Tokyo était pleine à craquer, en effet des milliers de fan étaient venu assisté au concert de leur groupe préféré. A l'entrée, un jeune homme habillé d'un jean noir et d'un tee shirt de la même couleur, sous une veste de cuir attendait. Il aurait pu rentrer mais il hésitait à présent, après tout même si il n'avait pas eu sa soirée avec Ryuichi, il allait le voir et il était comme dans un état second. Même la vilaine image de cet américain au sourire carnassier ne pouvait gâcher son bonheur du moment. Il se décida finalement à passer les portes réservé aux privilégiés dont il faisait parti. Il montra son pass à un des vigiles qui lui céda la place tout en l'accompagnant d'une formule de politesse. Il n'avait jamais été traité avec autant d'égard, cela lui donnait une drôle d'impression. Il s'arrêta de nouveau, et passa une main sur son front, les souvenirs de ces deux derniers jours affluèrent à son esprit, il était passé par de nombreux états différents. Déception, colère, amertume puis il avait décidé d'en prendre son parti et se concentrer sur l'essentiel, c'est à dire le splendide Sakuma Ryuichi. Il reprit sa marche, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le droit de voir les artistes avant mais après le concert, si cet américain ne lui faisait pas barrage, il aurait le temps de savourer un peu de la compagnie de son dieu. Il fut interpellé par un des employés de la salle, il cru d'abord qu'on allait lui dire qu'il n'avait aucun droit d'être là, il mit donc une main sur son pass, bien décidé à ne plus laisser aucune opportunité lui échapper. Mais au lieu de cela, on le conduisit dans une loge spéciale, d'ou la vue sur scène était imprenable. Il resta bouche bée, la place était de rêve et il aurait tout le loisir d'admirer Ryuichi. Il s'installa confortablement, ne prêtant guère attention à la silhouette qui venait d'apparaître derrière lui. Les lumières s'éteignirent, signe que le concert n'allait pas tarder, tous les fans se trouvant en bas, bouillait littéralement d'impatience. Tatsuha lui aussi devait admettre qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, c'est alors que les premières notes de _Sleepless Beauty_ se firent entendre. Les lumières éclairant alors Tomah, puis Noriko avant d'éclairer Ryuichi dont la voix veloutée commençait à entonner le premier couplet.

_Tooku de me wo hikarasete mezameru monotachi matte iru  
Yoru no jouheki sasowarete utsurisumu mure no nukegara ni_

(Deguchi no nai) Shougeki ni taeru tsumori nara  
(Kuzureru hodo) Itsuwari wo misete

Umare kawareru anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi wo irodoru  
Nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni nattemo kiseki ni mada meguriaeru ...

Tatsuha fut une nouvelle une fois ébahit par la prestance de son chanteur favori qui eut cru qu'il pu être aussi ...

" Il est tellement..."

" Beau." compléta quelqu'un à l'accent américain qui résonnait comme une craie sur un tableau aux oreilles du jeune Uesugi.

Il se retourna, il ne l'avait pas vu arrivé celui là, il l'avait presque oublié. Il serra les dents, et ses poings se crispèrent. Ce dénommé Kurt avait un petit sourire auto satisfait qui lui déplaisait fortement, et si il ne s'était pas agi d'un des sacro saint concert de Nittle Grasper, il lui aurait volontiers mis un poing dans son visage, rien que pour lui effacer cet air auto suffisant.

" Quoi, tu croyais que je ne viendrais pas, ne sois pas si naïf...morveux."

S'en était trop pour les nerfs de notre jeune moine, il avait beau pratiquer des techniques zens, ce sale arrogant lui faisait perdre son sang froid, il se leva d'un bond et sorti précipitamment de la loge, loupant ainsi son idole au meilleure de sa forme, plus sexy que jamais [1 Il entendit cependant nettement un petit rire cynique émit par son concurrent alors qu'il était déjà dans les couloirs. Il se laissa tomber contre un mur, et posa sa tête entre ses mains, pourquoi Shuichi l'avait il convaincu qu'un valait mieux que deux tu l'auras. Sa mémoire le ramena, deux jours plutôt, quand il rentrait de la radio complètement abattu.

Deux jours plus tôt:

Tatsuha était vautré sur le canapé du salon, son frère dans son bureau ne se préoccupant vraisemblablement pas du malheur que venait de subir son petit frère. Il était dans un état désespéré, ses yeux n'étant plus que deux obsidiennes miroitantes de larmes. C'est alors qu'une furie rose, un tourbillon d'énergie surgit dans l'appartement avec sur ses lèvres son refrain habituel.

" Yukiii, Yu..."

Cependant, il se stoppa nette dans son élan, en voyant la masse informe écroulait sur le sofa. Il fronça les sourcils et fit une légère moue et s'approcha. Il reconnu vite, le frère de son amour d'écrivain et devinait aisément ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un état pareil.

" Tat chan...Euh..."

A cette appellation, le jeune homme se redressa et se jeta au cou de Shuichi, ses pleurs redoublant de façon assez saugrenu et devait-on l'avouer plutôt comique.

" C'est affreux, Shuichi, affreux...Il m'a battu, ce ringard d'américain m'a battu..."

Notre jeune chanteur avait les bras ballants ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, ni dire, quand surgit Yuki de son bureau.

" Baka, fallait que tu lui parles, ça va être encore pire si il se met à gémir en plus de pleurer."

Shuichi lui lança un regard navré mais Tatsuha lui faisait de la peine et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir mais cependant les larmes furent bien vite oublier pour laisser place à un visage déformé par une colère encore une fois trop excessive pour ne pas en rire, il hurla sur son frère qui resta de marbre.

" Eiri, tu es vraiment sans coeur, tu ne peux pas comprendre... C'est un véritable drame, je n'ai eu le droit qu'au deuxième prix, au deuxième PRIX!"

Shuichi essaya d'échapper à l'étreinte tout en lui tapotant le dos amicalement.

" Un deuxième prix, c'est pas mal, Tat chan, c'est toujours mieux que rien du tout."

Il eut le droit à un regard noir de haine.

" Toi, au moins je pensais que tu comprendrais..."

" Euh..euh..."

Le chanteur se recula d'un pas mal assuré, un peu terrorisé, jusqu'a être près de Yuki, il sentit une main se posait sur son épaule. Il leva deux yeux violets, reconnaissants, accompagné d'un sourire tremblant de joie.

" Tu as des places backstage de quoi vas tu te plaindre, tu le verras quand même ton chanteur à la noix."

Shuichi voulu protester pour la forme, on ne parlait pas ainsi de Sakuma san, mais il fronça les sourcils, des places backstage ? Mais de quoi se plaignait Tatsuha, ce fut à son tour d'ouvrir une bouche large pour hurler sur le plus jeune des frères Uesugi.

" Tu te fous de moi!!! J'aurais tué pour des backstage, il fut une époque."

Tatsuha se fit alors tout petit et se tritura les doigts dans une mine embarrassée.

" Mais..."

" Y a pas de mais, tu vas à ce concert et tu arrêtes de te plaindre."

Le jeune homme le regarda avec une mine boudeuse puis jeta avec un peu de dédain, et une voix de gamin capricieux.

" Tu deviens méchant Shui chan, mon frère a une mauvaise influence sur toi."

Retour au présent:

Tatsuha se releva avec du mal, encore sur les nerfs, il décida tout de même de profiter du concert, cet américain n'allait tout de même pas tout gâché, d'un pas mal assuré, il se dirigea vers les coulisses, la vue n'était pas la meilleure, de nombreux projecteurs et autres matériels entreposés, gênant sa vue, mais il pouvait entendre la voix mélodieuse égrené les dernières paroles de _Shinning Collection_.

_satisfait shining hitomi ni kuchizukete  
Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru  
satisfait me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni  
satisfait maboroshi_

Please don't cryin' kodoku wo katashidori  
Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru  
Make me shining chirabaru kokoro no hahenra  
Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni

Le public se releva, en transe, applaudissant à tout rompre. Le show était terminé, il avait quasiment tout loupé, une fureur s'empara de lui de nouveau à l'encontre de ce maudit type. Il se retourna et s'éloigna, les épaules basses, et la déception peinte sur le visage, une larme de dépit coulant sur sa joue. Il se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir cédé à ses provocations gratuites, il en était là de ses pensées quand il sentit un poids s'abattre sur ses épaules, telle une tornade, et une voix enfantine s'élevait joyeusement.

" Tat chan, tu as gagné...Na No Da, Kuma Kun me l'avait dit, c'est super on va passer une super soirée ensemble, on va s'amuser, hein? Dis, dis, Tat chan?"

Le coeur de Tatsuha redoubla son rythme dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'il sentait de tout son être, le corps de son idole tout contre le sien. Son parfum enivrant lui parvenant aux narines mais plus que tout l'air guilleret de Ryuichi Sakuma qui semblait visiblement ravi de le voir, et de passer la soirée avec lui. Il eut le souffle coupé et tandis que son idole était toujours accrochée à son cou, il articula avec difficulté, les mots qui lui arrachait le coeur.

" Sakuma san...Vous n'êtes pas au courant...Je ne suis pas le gagnant..."

Petit grognement d'incompréhension purement enfantin, Tatsuha sentit ses jambes flageolait même cet aspect de la personnalité de son idole qu'il commençait à connaître, le séduisait.

" Non, le gagnant s'appelle..."

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase qu'une voix qu'il commençait à connaître retentit derrière eux.

" Hello, Sweety, je t'ai manquais..."

Il sentit les bras, toujours noué autour de son cou, se défaire puis cette douce chaleur de leurs deux corps si proche, disparaître. Il se retourna et ce qu'il vit le figea sur place, à cet instant précis, Ryuichi Sakuma n'avait plus l'air d'un enfant de 5 ans, non, il fixait le jeune américain avec une lueur que Tatsuha n'aurait su décrire au fond du regard. Il semblait si adulte à ce moment là, alors que quelques secondes auparavant, il agissait encore comme il le faisait la plupart du temps. Tatsuha oublia l'espace de deux secondes ce qui l'entourait et ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir le souffle coupé, il était simplement...Il ferma les yeux, il savait bien que Ryuichi ne le considérait que comme un fan des plus assidu mais lui, il se rendait compte à cet instant précis, que ce n'était plus de la simple admiration, non il était amoureux de cet homme, pas de ce chanteur inaccessible, non mais bel et bien de cet homme qui se tenait devant lui, celui qui était capable de le faire frissonner juste par un simple regard ou un simple contact. Il se reconnecta cependant avec la réalité quand le chanteur pris la parole d'une voix dure qui ne lui était guère habituel.

" Kurt, que fais tu là?"

" Alors, c'est comme ça qu'on accueille le grand gagnant du concours, tu semblais plus familier avec le morveux, me dis pas que c'est ta nouvelle lubie, enfin tu l'ai à toujours aimé plus jeune."

Tatsuha sentit sa colère remontait à vitesse grand V, comment osait il parlait à Ryuichi comme ça, il allait prendre la parole et se défendre aussi, il n'était plus un gamin et même si il n'avait que 17 ans, malgré ses airs, il était plus mature que la plupart des jeunes de son âge. Cependant Ryuichi le devança.

" Laisse le ou il est, il n'a rien à voir dans tout ça."

Sourire arrogant et narquois de la part du jeune blond, ses yeux émeraude brillèrent d'un éclat nouveau. Et il reprit dans une langue inconnue à Tatsuha, sûrement de l'anglais, il l'écartait volontairement de la conversation.

" Sweety, are you angry? Well, I know what you want...Like always, fight then love."

Les poings du chanteur des Night Grasper se serrèrent, et Tatsuha compris qu'il n'avait plus rien à voir dans cette histoire, il n'avait pas compris les paroles mais il sentait bien ce que cela impliquait. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent de nouveau, et il ne prit pas la peine de dire au revoir, s'éloignant dans les couloirs d'ou il était venu.

" Hum, le morveux a compris apparemment, Sweety."

" Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça." répliqua Ryuichi avant de lancer un regard navré à l'endroit ou Tatsuha venait de disparaître.

" Oh, non, Ryuichi, ne me dis pas que c'est vraiment ton amant, tu es a moi, ne l'oublie pas."

Ryuichi posa son regard sur le visage impassible de son ex amant, il ferma les yeux et soupira.

" Non, c'est juste un gentil gamin..."

" Je le savais, tu ne pouvais pas m'oublier comme ça, après notre histoire, toi aussi tu penses toujours à moi."

Notre jeune moine se stoppa, non pourquoi abandonnait il si facilement, pouvait il donner raison à ce type, après tout il aimait Ryuichi Sakuma, il le savait à présent, il devait se battre pour lui. Il fit demi tour et se figea sur place, arrivant en entendant les derniers mots du chanteur.

gentil gamin, c'est donc comme ça qu'il me voit ...

Sa gorge se noua, et il recula à tâtons, n'arrivant plus à respirer, il se cogna dans une enceinte qui traînait, sa vue devenant floue. Il se tourna et s'enfuit en courant, ne sachant pas vraiment ou il allait, il atterri dans une sorte de placard de rangement, et se laissa tomber à même le sol. Les pleurs envahirent alors son visage, à l'abri des regards, il pouvait se laisser aller sans pudeur. Le soir où il se rendait compte qu'il aimait un homme, qu'il l'aimait vraiment et pas seulement à travers une vague image de ce qu'il s'en faisait, il apprenait que celui ci le considérait juste comme un gamin. Il cogna le sol de toutes ses forces.

" Je ne suis qu'un idiot..."

Un peu plus loin, le face à face tendu et électrique, se tenait toujours. Ryuichi Sakuma semblait décidément différent, il n'avait aucune envie de revoir ce type, une erreur, sa plus grosse erreur.

" Il n'y aura pas de soirée, tu t'en rends bien compte Kurt."

" Comment? Mais tu es obligé, c'est la règle du jeu." répondit l'autre sur un petit ton provocateur.

" Ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi...Il n'y aura pas de soirée, et tu le sais très bien."

" Hum...Je vois d'ici demain le titre des journaux, "Ryuichi Sakuma, un homme sans parole", ton image auprès des fans en prendrais un coup."

" Ça suffit." dit il d'une voix pleine de colère " pourquoi ne l'a tu pas laissé gagner? Es tu jaloux à ce point même de mes fans...Tu n'as pas changé."

" Je ne pouvais pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'approcher de toi, Sweety, et encore moins ce morveux. Il te dévores des yeux, comme si tu étais la plus belle chose qui soit sur terre, enfin je ne peux pas lui donner tort sur ce point."

Il reposa les yeux sur l'endroit où se trouvait le chanteur quelques minutes avant mais celui ci avait disparu, il le localisa cependant dans un coin, recroquevillé, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, il eut un instant de battement, étonné. Puis il s'approcha avec ce petit sourire carnassier.

" Kuma kun, tu avais raison, l'idée de Tomah était mauvaise, je lui avais dit qu'on essaierait de nous faire du mal."

Deux bras l'entourèrent alors ce qui le fit légèrement sursauté.

" Mais, non, Sweety, c'est du bien que je veux te faire et Kuma kun pourra même regardé." dit il avec une voix ne laissant aucune équivoque à ses pensées. " Tu sais que tu en as autant envie que moi, allez dis le..."

" J'ai envie de bonbons..." répondit il faiblement, ses yeux se remplissant de nouveau de larmes [2 " et de chocolat aussi."

" Tu auras tout ça, je te le promets, Sweety, tu es tellement adorable quand tu te mets dans cet état là, ça me donne envie de te dévorer..."

Une lueur quasi démoniaque passa dans ses yeux, il savait que quand Ryuichi se repliait sur lui même et repassait en mode enfance, il pouvait en tirer ce qu'il voulait et cela lui avait beaucoup servi dans le passé, certaines mauvaises langues auraient dit qu'il se servait à mauvais escient de ses faiblesses, mais il ne voulait que lui démontrer son amour, encore et encore. Il avait dans le sourire une expression de concupiscence non négligeable. Il sentit Ryuichi qui commençait à se laisser aller à son étreinte et il savait que la partie était quasiment gagnée.

" Allez, j'achèterais même des feuilles et des crayons pour que tu puisses me faire un beau dessin de Kumagoro."

Le chanteur se redressa, hésitant, et le regarda avec des yeux encore mouillés des larmes qui si trouvaient quelques minutes plutôt.

" C'est vrai, tu ne vas pas nous faire du mal à Kuma kun et moi?"

" Mais non, Sweety...Tu le sais bien."

Il se réjouissait de sa victoire quand il sentit un poing s'abattre sur sa joue. Il recula sous le choc et se frotta la joue, se redressant pour voir son agresseur qui se dressait devant lui, les yeux empli d'une fureur certaine.

" Ne touches pas à Sakuma San, pervers."

" Morveux..." lâcha-t-il avec une grimace mauvaise " tu crois pas que c'est à lui de choisir..."

Puis il eut un air de surprise, en voyant Ryuichi Sakuma agrippait au cou du jeune homme, qui ne semblait ne pas encore en avoir pris conscience, il ne réagit que lorsque la voix enfantine raisonna de nouveau, avec une joie toute nouvelle.

" Kuma kun, Tat chan nous as sauvé du vilain mossieu... Na No da."

Tatsuha se figea, cette chaleur diffuse et agréable le parcourant de nouveau. Il secoua la tête et des voix lui revinrent à l'esprit.

Non, c'est juste un gentil gamin...

Il décolla alors le chanteur d'un geste brusque, qui le propulsa au sol, sous le sourire narquois de l'américain.

" Sweety, on dirait que ton chevalier n'a pas revêtu son armure blanche aujourd'hui mais la noire...Enfin j'abandonnes...pour cette fois mais il ne sera pas toujours là."

Il plongea son regard sur Tatsuha.

" N'est-ce pas?"

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait vu de la colère à l'encontre de Ryuichi, cela lui faciliterait les choses. Il mis les mains dans ses poches et s'éloigna en sifflotant sur l'air d'une des chansons de Nittle Grasper. Les poings du jeune Uesugi se desserrèrent, et laissa un soupir s'échappait de ses lèvres.

" Merci."

Il se figea, cette voix grave, il se retourna et vit alors Ryuichi Sakuma, de nouveau sérieux, le regardait avec un regard plein de gratitude. Il repoussa cette mèche rebelle qui lui retombait toujours dans les yeux et ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de le transperçait d'un regard ou se lisait toute sa colère mais aussi son chagrin. Puis il s'éloigna dans la direction opposée de celle qu'avait pris quelques minutes plutôt Kurt. Il ne vit pas alors le regard d'incompréhension que lui décocha l'homme qu'il aimait tant. Il ne le vit pas non plus, serrait son lapin en peluche rose tout contre lui. Il n'entendit pas non plus le murmure plein de tristesse de cette confidence enfantine.

" Je crois que Tat chan ne nous aimes plus, Kuma Kun."

Il mordilla alors l'oreille de son lapin, des larmes envahissant ses yeux. [3

_A suivre..._

[1 Bon là j'avoue l'auteur se lâche et pense à Ryu chan mode scène on bave bave encore plus

[2 oui, je sais faut que j'arrêtes de faire pleurer Ryuichi meuh j'ai tellement envie de le câliner.

[3 vous allez finir par croire que j'aime vraiment le voir pleurer mouahaha :P

Note: voilà c'est fini alors j'espère que cela vous aura plus et que ça réponds à certaines de vos interrogations et pour ceux qui disent que je suis sadique, bon j'avoue j'y ai pas été de mains mortes, mais j'avais pas envie de finir cette fic comme je l'avais en tête au début et donc je penses continuer un peu 'histoire. N'oubliez pas les reviews qui font toujours plaisir et qui motives à continuer...Je n'ai vraiment pas de plan en tête alors toute question seront vaines hi hi, mais je suis ouvertes aux suggestions enfin je vais avoir moins de temps alors le chapitre suivant viendra je ne sais pas trop quand oO mais vous inquiètez pas, il viendra, je me suis attaché à mes persos. 


	5. Confidences nocturnes

_**Chapitre cinq: Confidences nocturnes**_

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, lime

_**Disclamer**_ : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Kurt Grant

_**Pairing **_: Tatsuha/Ryuichi, Yuki/Shuichi

_**Note **_: 1. Voilà la suite, un chapitre un peu plus centré sur la relation YxS, histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère lourde installait au précédent chapitre, cependant je n'oublie pas les héros de cette fic, et nous aurons le droit aux répercussions de cette fameuse soirée sur chacun.

2. Encore merci à ma lectrice bêta, de me soutenir, de m'encourager, de me pousser ainsi qu'à Natsuko dont les mails me motives tout autant . Elorin, t'inquiètes pirsonne, il ne l'aimes Kurt oO, enfin merci pour tes reviews qui me font toujours sourire de sadisme :P

3. Les flashbacks sont en italiques.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Une semaine était passé depuis le fameux soir où les Nittle Grasper avaient donné leur concert au Zepp Tokyo, Tatsuha avait repris le chemin de Kyoto, l'âme en peine et le quotidien de chacun avait repris sa place. Cependant pour notre jeune leader des Bad Luck, Shuichi Shindô, le coeur n'y était pas, il se faisait du souci pour Tat chan. Il était assis dans le canapé, à repenser à sa conversation avec le jeune moine, le lendemain du concert.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Une semaine plutôt, il était assis au même endroit, il était à peu près 6h du matin, il s'était levé de bonne heure car du travail l'attendait au studio, il avait pris une douche discrètement pour ne pas réveiller Yuki, puis après s'être servi une bonne tasse de café, il s'était réfugiait au salon, c'est alors qu'il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir, ses sourcils se fronçèrent. Tatsuha rentrait bien tard, effectivement notre moine avait erré dans les rues de Tokyo toute la nuit, allant dans un bar, rencontrant des bras inconnus pour lui faire oublier son chagrin. Il ne vit même pas Shuichi, trainant sa carcasse comme un pauvre fantome._

_" Tat Chan..." l'interpella le jeune homme_.

_Ce dernier eut un léger sursaut du à la surprise._

_" Shuichi, que fais tu debout?"_

_" Il est 6h du matin, Tat chan, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait te demander pourquoi tu rentres aussi tard?"_

_Si le visage du jeune Uesugi ne réflétait pas une telle tristesse, Shuichi aurait probablement fait une blague douteuse sur lui et Ryuichi mais il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que c'était la dernière chose à faire à cet instant précis. Il repris donc la parole et d'une voix entousiaste, raconta par le menu détail ce qui l'attendait tout au long de cette journée._

_" ...Et enfin nous allons passer dans une émission de radio pour promouvoir " In the moonlight", tu te rends compte, je risques surement d'être épuisé ce soir, mais j'aurais toujours de l'énergie pour satisfaire les désirs de mon Yuki."_

_Tatsuha qui n'avait pas écouter un traitre mot de ce que le jeune homme raconté perdu dans ses pensées se contentéa d'un hochement de tête, en signe d'approbation et alla s'asseoir sur le sofa, non loin de Shindo Kun._

_" Tatsuha, ca n'a pas l'air d'aller? Tu ne veux pas m'en parler?"_

_Le sérieux était revenu sur le visage du jeune rosinet, qui se leva pour aller préparer un café pour son invité._

_" Shui Chan, y a rien à dire, je t'avais dit dès le début que cette soirée serait nulle..."_

_Shuichi tendit une tasse à Tatsuha et reprit sa place dans le canapé._

_" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, c'est cet américain? Tu ne pas vu Sakuma San?"_

_Les poings de Tatsuha se crispèrent sur ses cuisses, à l'évocation de Kurt et de Ryuichi, pour sur qu'il les avait vu et là était bien le problème. Il se releva et se dirigea vers sa chambre._

_" Sakuma san et son amant, si je les ai vus."_

_Puis il disparu, laissant Shuichi sans voix...Quelques heures plus tard, il avait quitté Tokyo sans qu'ils n'aient eu l'occasion de reparler._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

Eiri Yuki apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, il était étonné de ne pas encore avoir vu son amant le supplier d'aller se coucher avec lui. Il posa un regard interrogatif, en le voyant si pensif, il l'était depuis une semaine déjà et il se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec son petit frère. Il avait bien remarqué cette tristesse, lui aussi. Il rejoignit d'une démarche souple, le jeune chanteur, et passa un bars autour de ses épaules. Ce dernier se blottit tout contre lui.

" Yuki..." laissa-t-il échappé entre ses lèvres, dans un doux soupir.

" Shuichi, qu'est ce qui te tracasses comme ça?"

" Rien...rien...c'est juste que je m'en fais pour Tat chan et Sakuma San."

Yuki passa une main tendre dans la chevulure rose, il s'inquiètait toujours des autres plus que de lui même, il avait agi ainsi avec lui et c'est comme ça qu'il avait réussi à perçer sa carapace. Il avait toujours pensait qu'il ne réservait que ce traitement de faveur à lui, mais apparemment, il en allait de même pour tout les gens qu'il cotoyait. Une bouffée de tendresse l'envahit. Cet idiot était le seul a réussir à le faire sourire depuis ses 16 ans, biensur pas un large sourire, comme la plupart du temps, non juste un fin mouvement des lèvres, mais qui prouvait qu'il pouvait à nouveau croire au bonheur.

" Baka, tu sais bien que mon frère se rendrait bien compte tot ou tard que Ryuichi Sakuma avait une vie en dehors de la scène. C'est un gamin, il s'en remettra, ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui."

Shuichi posa sur lui, un regard incertain, deux yeux noirs brilliants, rempli d'une telle tristesse lui revinrent à la mémoire. Il en était moins sur que Yuki, Tatsuha semblait vraiment affecté par ce qui s'était passé et puis ...

" Mais, il ne s'agit pas seulement de ton frère, mais aujourd'hui j'ai eu l'occasion de parler avec Sakuma San, en effet Noriko m'avait dit que depuis le concert, il ne donnait plus la même énergie ..."

Yuki fronça les sourcils dans un air d'incompréhension.

" Pourquoi tu t'en fais tellement pour eux ?"

" Ton frère m'a aidé quand j'en ai eu besoin et je veux lui rendre la pareille, sans lui..."

La voix de Shuichi trembla légèrement.

" Tu serais peut être marié à Ayaka Chan à l'heure qu'il est."

Un main caressa sa joue avec douceur, et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux doré de son amant.

" D'accord, je comprends tes raisons. Je t'écoute, racontes moi ce qui s'est passé avec ton idole."

Le ton était doux et presque tendre même, Shuichi éprouva une sensation de chaleur au creux de l'estomac, comme si un pas de plus entre lui et Yuki venait d'être franchi. Il colla sa petite tête contre le torse de son homme, tandis que celui ci le berçait affectueusement. Sa mémoire remonta quelques heures plutôt, au studio de la NG.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Shuichi venait de quitter Noriko San, est longé les couloirs, pensif. A vrai dire, il savait très bien où il allait. Il avait appris quelques détails supplémentaires depuis le départ de Tatsuha. Ainsi, cet américain était il un ex amant de Sakuma San, une relation destructrice auquel K. n'avait pas voulu donner plus de détails mais qui semblait le mettre particulièrement sur des charbons ardents. Il avait aussi appris que depuis ce fameux soir, son idole semblait vraiment déboussolé. Noriko l'avait supplié d'aller lui parler car elle savait combien lui et Ryuichi se ressemblait et peut être arriverait il à lui faire sortir quelques mots._

_Il le trouva rapidement dans un studio désert se trouvant dans les sous sols du batiment, il se stoppa, son idole recroquevillé dans un coin, son lapin rose serrait avec force dans ses bras. il semblait vraiment perturbé, et cela faisait un drôle d'effet à Shuichi, biensur il avait l'habitude de ses postures enfantines, mais il n'avait pas cette exubérance qui le caractérisait tant en temps habituel. Non, il semblait comme prostrait, il murmurait des choses à sa peluche._

_" Sakuma San."_

_Pas de réaction._

_" Sakuma San." répéta-t-il, un peu plus fort, tout en s'approchant doucement._

_Toujours aucune réaction, le chanteur des bad Luck arriva à sa hauteur et s'agenouilla pour lui faire face, il eut alors un mouvement de recul, quand des yeux d'un bleu sombre se posèrent sur lui. Cette expression était d'une telle tristesse tout comme celle de Tatsuha, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà Ryuichi lui sauta au cou, et le fit tomber._

_" Shui chan...Tu es venu joué avec Kuma Kun et moi...Na No Da."_

_Shuichi cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, un visage enfantin se tenait devant lui, en l'espace d'une seconde son expression avait changé du tout au tout. Il se redressa légèrement, Ryuichi, toujours accroché à son cou._

_" Vous allez bien, Sakuma San?"_

_Deux grands yeux interrogateurs se posa sur lui, et il se désigna du doigt._

_" Moi? Biensur, on va pouvoir s'amuser? Non? Shui Chan, je m'amuses bien avec toi...Na No Da"_

_Shuichi était un peu perdu a vrai dire, mais il ne rajouta rien, et se contenta de cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises._

_" C'est pareil qu'avec Tat chan, je m'amuses bien..."_

_Un silence se fit entendre avant que la voix enfantine reprenne mais les décibels étaient redescendus, et la tristesse était nettement présente._

_" Mais Kuma Kun m'a dit que je l'avais faché et qu'ils ne joueraient plus avec nous."_

_Shuichi eu une moue embarassée, alors il y avait bien eu une dispute entre eux, mais il ignorait tout de ce qui s'était passé, quand il voulu reprendre la parole pour aborder le problème, son regard rencontra du vide, son idole se tenant déjà à l'autre bout de la pièce entrain de jouer avec Kumagoro. Il le rejoignit mais il n'eut plus aucun moyen de lui faire parler de cette histoire, il semblait avoir complètement oublier ses propos tenues seulement quelques secondes auparavant._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

A la fin de son récit, la jeune homme aux cheveux roses posa les yeux sur son amant, arborant une mine d'impuissance et surtout d'incompréhension. Un sourire rassurant se dessinna sur les lèvres de l'écrivain.

" Ne t'en fais pas, je suppose que cela s'arrangera..."

" C'est toi l'optimiste de service, c'est le monde à l'envers...Je sais pas, Tatsuha avait l'air si blessé..."

Yuki fronça les sourcils, à cette appelation, non il n'avait rien d'un optimiste mais il avait besoin de voir un sourire naitre sur le visage du jeune homme. Un besoin viscérale, il ne supportait pas ce regard perdu. Il le serra un peu plus contre lui, le chanteur se laissant faire.

" On ne peut rien y faire, ce soir, en tous les cas..." lacha-t-il défaitiste.

Des lèvres se posèrent sur son front, en une douce étreinte silencieuse, puis la voix grave du blond résonna, rassurante.

" Tu trouveras comment les aider, je n'en doutes pas, Shuichi..."

Tu m'as bien aidé moi complèta-t-il en pensée.

" Yukiii..."

Appel silencieux, implorant d'un besoin de tendresse et d'amour. Il savait bien qu'il avait gagné sa place dans le coeur d'Eiri Uesugi même si il ne lui avait encore jamais dit les mots qu'il attendait tant, mais il serait patient car il savait les efforts qu'il avait fait depuis son retour de New York, toute ses petites choses insignifiantes qui aux yeux des autres semblaient peu, mais qui aux yeux de notre chanteur valait plus que tout l'or du monde. Le souffle chaud de son amant se posa bientôt sur ses lèvres, prenant son temps avant de déposer un baiser, qui déliverait le plus jeune de cette attente impatiente. Il passa une main sur la nuque de son ainé, essayant de ramener ses lèvres tout contre les siennes. Un sourire tendre mais quelque peu provocateur, l'ambre domptant l'améthyste. Quelques secondes s'égrenerent puis vint la délivrance quand la langue experte de son écrivain se glissa tout contre la sienne, dans une caresse sensuel. Un froissement de tissu, le laissa torse nu alors qu'il ne savait plus comment il s'était retrouvé dans ses bras musclé, ou il se sentait tellement en sécurité, allongé sur ce sofa ou il avait passé tant de nuits solitaires avant. Il défit avec une certaine impatience, les derniers boutons qui tenait fermé la chemise de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il la fit glissé, le long de ce corps svelte qu'il aimait tant parcourir de ses lèvres. ses doigts fins carressant, cette peau velouté, promesse d'une douce nuit à venir.

" Yuki..." gémit il d'une voix ne se controlant déjà plus, en sentant la langue de son amant descendre dans son cou. "Aimes moi..."

L'écrivain se redressa et plongea son regard aux reflets d'or, et dans une promesse silencieuse, il scella ses lèvres à ceux de son amant, il l'aimerait doucement, tendrement, il l'aimerait par ses gestes si il ne pouvait lui dire par des mots.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bien plus tard, cette nuit là, alors que leurs corps reput l'un de l'autre, se serrait dans le lit, le chanteur plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amant, et murmura ses paroles, si douce aux oreilles de l'écrivain.

" Aishiteru, Eiri Uesugi."

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appellait par son vrai patronyme, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Et même si il n'était pas encore en mesure de lui répondre, il se contenta d'un regard tendre accompagné d'un de ses rares sourires qui lui été réservé.

_A suivre..._

**Note: **

Aishiteru : je t'aime

Voilà encore un chapitre de fini, plus court que le précédent, mais j'espère que vous avez appréciez, l'intrigue n'avance pas beaucoup je vous l'accorde, mais j'avais envie d'une scène kawai entre notre couple vedette. A bientot pour le chapitre 6... Et n'oubliez pas les reviews, vous savez comme je les aimes


	6. Ecoutes

_**Va Chapitre six: Ecoutes...**_

_**Genre**_ : yaoi

_**Disclamer**_ : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Kurt Grant, la chanson " Forgive me" appartient au groupe Evanescence.

_**Pairing **_: Tatsuha/Ryuichi, Yuki/Shuichi

_**Note **_: 1. On se recentre un peu sur nos deux protagonistes principaux dans ce chapitre

2. Pour la chanson utilisée dans ce chapitre, j'ai du faire des coupes pour que cela corresponde à l'intrigue. Je mettrais la traduction des paroles entre parenthèse.

3. Comme d'hab merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews et qui m'encourage, et puis merci à ceux qui ne se lassent pas même si mon histoire prend une autre tournure de ce que j'avais en tête au départ.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tatsuha regagne sa chambre après l'office du matin qu'il venait de célébrer, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, sans prendre la peine de défaire son habit de cérémonie. Il ferma les yeux, et poussa un long soupir, cela faisait presque 15 jours qu'il avait quittait Tokyo après avoir assister au concert des Nittle Grasper, et chaque passage de cette soirée, ne cessait d'affluer devant ses yeux. Son visage se crispa légèrement, pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal? Il se rendit compte que malgré les nombreuses aventures qu'il avait pu avoir, il n'avait encore jamais aimé et n'avait donc jamais encore expérimenté les affres d'un coeur brisé. Il revit ce visage qui le narguait en silence dans chacun de ces cauchemars. Celui qui ne cessait de lui rappelait que Ryuichi Sakuma lui appartenait, puis la voix de son idole répétant cette phrase qui était comme un coup de poignard " c'est juste un gentil gamin...". Il se releva brusquement et arracha un reste d'affiche des Nittle Grasper, le dernier qui couvrait encore ses murs. Depuis qu'il était rentré, il avait détruit avec colère tout ce qui lui rappelé Sakuma San. Non, il ne pouvait tolérer de n'être que ça à ses yeux...Plus maintenant, il se laissa tomber à genoux, des larmes perlèrent sur son visage...

Dans le couloir, adossé à un mur, Mika eut une moue triste, son petit frère semblait tellement malheureux, cela lui arrachait le coeur, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé et avait pourtant essayé d'en parler avec Tomah, mais ce dernier ne lui avait dit que quelques mots sur un américain qui avait remporté le concours à la place de Tatsuha, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à croire qu'il en s'agissait que d'un stupide concours. Tatsuha avait beau être fan, il ne se mettrait pas dans un état pareil simplement pour un concours. Elle saisit le téléphone et composa un numéro à contre coeur, elle n'avait pas d'autres solutions.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A Tokyo, une vive discussion était engagée entre deux personnes, il ne s'agissait pas d'une dispute mais plutôt d'une inquiétude profonde concernant un concert. Le femme, assise dans le sofa, repoussa la petite mèche violette qui frôlait sa joue et posa un regard triste sur son ami.

" Comment allons nous faire, le prochain concert devait être l'occasion de présenté un nouveau morceau, et nous avons un chanteur à peine capable de faire des répétitions correctes, j'ai l'impression qu'il régresse de plus en plus." dit elle sur un ton soucieux.

" Noriko Chan." lui répondit d'une voix ferme, le président de la NG. " De gré où de force, il va bien falloir sortir, Ryuichi de sa léthargie. Si cela à avoir avec ce Kurt, je ferais tout ce qui est en mes moyen pour qu'il ne soit plus un problème. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé au juste aux Etats Unis, mais je sais qu'ici, il n'aura aucun moyen de nous nuire si je le décides."

Les yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent sur son ami, légèrement apeuré par la détermination farouche qui pointait dans sa voix. Elle ne savait pas grand chose des activités parallèle du jeune homme mais elle sentait que c'était mieux ainsi. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir. Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole même si il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à ce genre d'affirmation quand un tourbillon surgit dans le bureau, faisant volé au passage les feuilles se trouvant sur le bureau de Tomah. Elle reconnu le centre de leur préoccupation, qui se tenait debout, un sourire sur les lèvres, et Kumagoro dans les bras. Elle fronça les sourcils, il semblait moins abattu.

" Ryu chan, que fais tu là?" demanda-t-elle, toujours légèrement intriguée.

Petit rire enfantin et fier de lui, il tendit devant lui à bout de bras, une feuille.

" Kuma Kun m'a dit que vous vous inquiétiez et il m'a aidé à écrire une belle chanson." déclara le chanteur des Grasper.

Tomah et Noriko se regardèrent, interloqués. Ils leur semblaient impossibles que Ryuichi ait pu écrire une chanson dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait et pourtant...Tomah, le premier se dirigea pour se saisir de la feuille, craignant que ce ne soit quelque chose de bien décevant. Noriko regardait avec attention, chaque pli de son visage tandis qu'il lisait les mots et à son étonnement, elle vu cette lueur qui signifiait que le travail de Ryuchi était excellent. Il se stoppa, ayant probablement fini.

" C'est bon, très bon même...Mais quand? Comment?" dit il posant les yeux sur son ami, qui rigolait toujours d'un rire un peu enfantin et frottait l'arrière de sa tête.

" Toooohma, tu ne m'écoutes donc pas, je te l'ai dit c'est grâce à Kuma Kun." gronda-t-il, avec un air faussement sévère.

Noriko, qui n'y tenait plus se leva et arracha presque la feuille des mains du claviériste. Elle écarquillait les yeux à chaque ligne, c'était une très belle chanson et elle trouverait sûrement une mélodie douce mais punchy pour l'accompagner. Mais plus que cela, c'était ses paroles, on aurait dit qu'il était adressé à quelqu'un...Ce pourrait-ce que...Elle secoua la tête et félicita Ryuichi, puis s'excusa, expliquant qu'elle devait se mettre sans plus tarder au travail. Pourtant, quand elle fut sortit du bureau, ce n'est pas la direction du studio où se trouvait son matériel qu'elle se dirigea mais vers un autre studio de la maison de production, occupé par un groupe en plein devenir.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain, une Saab noir s'avançait dans la cour d'un des temples de Kyoto, au volant un écrivain que toutes les jeunes filles du pays idolâtrait. Il tira une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette se demandant encore, comment il avait pu se convaincre d'être embarqué dans cette histoire saugrenue. Un très fin sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, si il ne le savait que trop bien, son amant avait su l'attendrir en le câlinant avant de lui glisser tendrement sa demande au coin de l'oreille, à un moment crucial, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait refuser. Il devenait un peu trop rusé, à son goût, n'était ce pas lui qui mener la danse dans leur couple depuis le début, en temps normal ? Voilà comment Eiri Uesugi se retrouvait à devoir convaincre son petit frère d'assister à un stupide concert, sans autre raison que celui qu'il se devait d'y être, Shuichi avait choisi un tel moment qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en demander plus. Il freina, faisant légèrement fumé les pneus de sa voiture, un éclair de satisfaction traversant ses yeux aux reflets d'or.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Au même moment à Tokyo, une conférence au sommet se tenait entre trois personnes, une conversation où chacun y allait de son avis. Deux femmes, l'une assez petite avec les cheveux mauves et l'autre, une grande brune avec beaucoup de classe et un jeune garçon aux cheveux roses et à la bouille malicieuse.

" Confiez ce genre de choses à Eiri, me semble un peu surréaliste, Shindo Kun." lâcha la brune d'un ton péremptoire

" Mika, aie confiance en ton frère, je suis sur qu'il est parfait, qui peu lui résister entre nous." répliqua le chanteur avec des yeux brillants en pensant à l'homme qui partageait sa vie.

" Je doutes que tu sois objectif, mais si j'ai fait appel à toi, c'est que je penses que tu es en mesure d'aider Tatsuha." concéda l'aînée des enfants Uesugi.

" Et Ryuichi aussi." intervint Noriko, qui s'était tue quelques minutes.

Shuichi dressa le poing d'un air victorieux, et posa une main sur sa hanche.

" Mais oui, faites moi confiance, mon plan est parfait Mouahaha, si Tat Chan entends cette chanson, je suis sur que cela fera avancer les choses."

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, un air un peu atterré sur le visage devant l'expression du chanteur des Bad Luck.

" Restes plus qu'à voir..." finit par laisser tomber Mika.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dans la pénombre d'une chambre au mur verdâtre, assis sur une chaise, un jeune homme fixait un poster affichait sur son mur, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres. Il fit craquer ses doigts dans un geste nerveux, et se redressa subitement, la lune éclairant les contours du visage se trouvant sur l'affiche, des cheveux bruns, des yeux bleus nuit à se faire damner un saint. Il posa un doigt sur les lèvres de papier froissé, et dans un murmure sombre et menaçant, il laissa échappé un " bientôt".

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Shuichi était assis sur le sofa sombre se trouvant dans la pièce principal regardant les minutes s'égrenaient sur la pendule murale, il poussa un soupir. Il trouvait que Eiri mettait beaucoup de temps pour revenir de son périple et il commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas de mauvaise augure, après tout Mika avait peut être raison, il n'était peut être pas le plus apte pour ce genre de mission, puis il secoua la tête, se morigénant lui même. Non, il savait que son amant était l'homme de la situation. Lui, seul pourrait convaincre Tatsuha, si il y mettait toute sa conviction, mais le problème résidait bien là. Il savait que pour l'écrivain, cette histoire ne ressemblait à rien.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

" Alors tu viendras?" demanda le ton froid de Eiri Uesugi.

" Puisque je n'ai pas le choix, apparemment." concéda son benjamin.

Ils venaient de passer plus de trois heures en tête à tête dans la chambre du jeune homme. Tatsuha avait essayé de fuir la conversation à maintes reprises, quand le sujet principal de la visite de son frère était venu sur le tapis. Il ne comprenait toujours pas d'ailleurs l'obstination de son aîné à ce qu'il assiste au prochain concert des Nittle Grasper. Mais son frère était le genre de personne qui n'acceptait pas facilement un "non" et au bout de vives argumentations, il avait fini par cédé à contre coeur. En effet, il était à bout d'arguments, car il ne pouvait révélé à ce frère, qui était devenu quasi un étranger ses dernières années, que revoir Ryuichi lui brisait le coeur, en un millions de miettes. Et quand, il avait essayait d'aborder le sujet avec un "de toute façon, il se moques bien que je sois là ou pas." Il avait senti le regard perçant et ironique de son frère et avait aussitôt embrayé avec de nouvelles vaines excuses sur ses obligations vis à vis du monastère.

" Tu te soucies vraiment de mon bien être, Eiri, ou tu fais tout ça seulement pour que Shuichi te donnes tout ce dont tu as envie..." dit il d'un ton assez acerbe, assorti à son humeur du moment.

Le blond fut assez interloqué, mais n'en laissa rien paraître comme à son habitude.

" Tatsuha, tu nous bassines avec eux depuis que tu as 4 ans, tu ne rates aucun concert et subitement tu décides de changer de lubie quand je te proposes des place en or pour un concert des Grasper, tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale gamin."

Silence du plus jeune, ses mots qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre dans la bouche de son frère, lui parurent plus blessants que jamais à la lumière des récents évènements.

" Alors, on se voit samedi." finit par lâcher le plus vieux, coupant court à tout autre argumentaire.

Il n'eut pas de réponses, et s'en étonna, il regarda son petit frère et l'expression qui marquait ses traits lui fit mal. Il ne pouvait pas supporté cette vision. Il sortit donc de la chambre et s'en prendre la peine de dire "bonsoir" à son père, il prit le chemin, menant à sa voiture. Tandis, que son frère laissait coulé des larmes qui ne le quittaient plus ces derniers temps.

" Pourquoi ça fait si mal?" dit il dans une interrogation solitaire, avec le murmure du vent dans les arbres pour seule réponse.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le samedi suivant, le jeune moine avait prit un train en direction de Tokyo, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller mais un désir plus fort que lui le pressait et ce n'était en aucun cas la peur de son frère aîné. Non, il y avait cette sensation étrange au creux de l'estomac, et puis plus fort que lui, il avait peur que cet américain ne ressurgisse pour faire du mal à Sakuma San. Pourquoi voulait-il toujours le protéger alors qu'il était si malheureux et dépité. Etait ce ça le vrai amour, oublier ses propres sentiments pour protéger ceux de l'être qu'on aime? Toujours était-il qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de passer signaler sa présence à quiconque avant de se rendre à la salle ou le concert aurait lieu, c'était une petite salle car ce soir le concert était privé, une avant première exclusive pour présenter le prochain tube des Grasper. Il maugréa entre ses lèvres quelques mots doux à l'encontre de son frère, pourquoi lui faire un tel cadeau maintenant alors qu'il fut une époque ou il le suppliait lui ou Seguchi San en vain.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dans les coulisses de cette même salle, les esprits étaient en effervescence, Noriko et Tomah discutait vivement au sujet de leur chanteur, l'une lui disant de ne pas se faire de souci et l'autre, obstiné, craignant que le pire arrive et voulant reporter. Ils furent bientôt interrompus par un lapin rose qui se dressa entre eux.

" Tomah, ne te fais donc pas de souci." dit une voix enfantine.

Le claviériste baissa les yeux sur la peluche et soupira.

" Ry..."

" Non, non c'est Kumagoro qui parles." bouda l'autre.

" Kuma Kun est tu sûr que ton ami sera parfait sur scène, tu sais comme je n'aimes rien laissé à l'imprévu." répliqua le blond, entrant dans le jeu.

" Oh oui, il a très envie de chanter sa nouvelle chanson, de plus Noriko a composé une très belle mélodie pour aller avec." lui répondit une voix, on ne peut plus enthousiaste.

" Mais il ne faut pas oublier que nous allons entamer ce mini concert avec nos grands succès. Il n'y aura pas seulement cette chanson."

" Kuma Kun n'est pas bête."

Ryuichi Sakuma se redressa alors arborant une moue déçue. Noriko lui prit le bras et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, pour le consoler comme elle le faisait avec sa propre fille.

" Tomah le sait très bien mais tu sais comme il est nerveux à chaque début de concert, allez ne nous disputons pas et laissons nous porter par la musique." trancha-t-elle pour mettre fin à la discussion.

Ryuichi lui fit un grand sourire de remerciement, ses yeux se transformant en deux obsidiennes parfaitement rondes.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tatsuha était resté dans le fond de la salle, ses mains enfonçaient dans les poches de son jean, et son dos contre le mur. Il voulait se faire le plus discret possible à vrai dire. Mais quand les lumières s'éteignirent, annonçant l'entrée sur scène du trio, son coeur se serra étrangement. Il baissa les yeux, comment allait il faire, se serait beaucoup trop dur pour lui d'assister à ça, il se redressa près à faire demi tour, quand un bras le happa.

" Ou comptes tu allé comme ça?"

Il se retourna et reconnu l'amant de son frère, ainsi que Eiri, qui se tenait droit avec un air montrant qu'il ce demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre dans un endroit pareil.

" Suichi..." répliqua faiblement le jeune garçon.

" Non, non en tant que fan, tu te dois d'entendre cette nouvelle chanson en exclusivité." insista lourdement le chanteur.

Il baissa les épaules et se réadossa au mur, et ferma les yeux quand au première note de _Sleepless Beauty_, les lumières éclairent dans toute sa splendeur le beau Ryuichi Sakuma. La soirée allait être longue, très longue.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le concert s'était bien déroulé jusqu'a maintenant au grand soulagement de Tomah et l'heure était venu d'interpréter la nouvelle chanson pour eux, il vit alors Noriko faire un signe discret en direction de la salle, il fronça les sourcils et ses yeux se posèrent sur les personnes à qui cela semblait destiné, il aperçu alors à son étonnement Eiri et Shuichi, puis en y prêtant attention il aperçu son autre beau frère tassé sur lui même essayant de se faire aussi discret que possible. Il secoua légèrement la tête et reposa les yeux sur Ryuichi qui ne semblait pas avoir aperçu le manège, ni les personnes à qui celui ci était destiné. Il parlait avec son public d'un ton badin et innocent.

Shuichi qui aperçu le signal convenu avec Noriko, se saisit de nouveau du bras de jeune Uesugi.

" Si on se rapprochait, non?" dit il en lançant un regard brillant auquel peu résistait.

Pour Tatsuha se fut une surprise, n'endurait il pas ça avec beaucoup de courage et de moral jusque là mais il ne fallait quand même pas poussé. Il desserra l'étreinte.

" Approchez si vous voulez, je restes là pour ma part."

" Allez, juste pour celle là, Tat Chan." supplia-t-il d'un ton enfantin, qui ne fut pas sans lui rappeler celui du chanteur qui se tenait sur scène et qui semblait l'insouciance même, comme souvent.

Il ferma, de nouveau les yeux, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait déçu, qu'avait-il espéré qu'une grande vedette comme lui, à la renommée internationale soit brisé d'une dispute avec un simple fan, de surcroît un gamin. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, et se sentit tiré vers l'avant, n'ayant apparemment pas d'autre option, alors que sur scène, Seguchi San annonçait que le groupe aller interpréter leur morceau inédit. Les lumières s'éteignirent de nouveau.

Une mélodie douce et mélancolique s'égrena, Tatsuha se figea alors que cette sensation étrange l'assaillait de nouveau, sur scène, les lumières se rallumaient l'une après l'autre.

Ryuichi Sakuma s'apprêtait à interpréter cette chanson qu'il avait écrite en pensant à un jeune garçon aux cheveux ébène et aux yeux couleur encre de chine. Il se sentit bizarrement nerveux, il avait les yeux fermés s'imprégnant alors de la musique composée par Noriko. Il ouvrit alors les yeux, peu avant qu'il ne doivent chanter et ses yeux bleu nuit rencontrèrent ce regard qui le hantait depuis son précédent concert, il ferma les yeux et se dit qu'il devait probablement halluciner mais quand il les rouvrit, ils étaient toujours là, en train de le fixer avec toujours cette tristesse. Il ne les quitta pas du regard alors que sa voix laissa sortir ses paroles qui lui était destiné.

_Can you forgive me again? _(Peux tu me pardonner encore ?)

_I don't know what I said_ (Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit)_  
But I didn't mean to hurt you _( Mais je ne voulais pas te blesser)__

I heard the words come out ( J'entendais les mots sortir)_  
I felt that I would die _(Je sentais que je voulais mourir)_  
It hurt so much to hurt you _( c'est tellement blessant de te faire du mal)__

Then you look at me (Puis tu me regardes)_  
You're not shouting anymore _(Tu ne cries plus)  
_You're silently broken _(Tu souffres silencieusement)__

I'd give anything now (Je donnerais n'importe quoi maintenant)_  
to kill those words for you _(Pour effacer ces mots que je t'ai dit)__

Each time I say something I regret I cry (Chaque fois que je dis quelque chose que je regrette, je pleures)__

So stay with me (Alors restes avec moi)_  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry. _(Regarde moi dans les yeux et tu verras que je crie pardon à l'intérieur)__

And you forgive me again (_Et_ tu me pardonnes encore) _  
You're my one true friend _(Tu es mon seul véritable ami)  
_And I never meant to hurt you _(Et je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser.)

Les lumières s'éteignirent alors que les dernières notes de musique mourrait lentement, puis la foule hurla son délire devant ce nouveau morceau et quand les lumières revinrent sur scène, Ryuichi chercha de nouveau ce regard intense mais à sa surprise, là ou se trouvait le jeune homme quelques minutes plutôt, ne restait plus qu'une place vide. Il ferma les yeux et quitta la scène, sans prendre le temps de s'attarder avec ses fans comme il le faisait à chaque fois.

_A suivre..._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Note: Et voilà le chapitre s'achève, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, bon c'est peut être un peu guimauve nounouille meuh bon il en faut bien de temps à autre . Ne me tuez pas pour être sadique et laisser cette fin en forme de point d'interrogation. Rendez vous au prochain chapitre pour savoir la réaction de notre jeune moine bouddhiste Et n'oubliez pas les reviews cheeese!!! 


	7. Dis, t'es plus faché?

_**Chapitre sept: Dis t'es plus fâché?**_

_**Genre**_ : yaoi

_**Disclamer**_ : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Kurt Grant

_**Pairing **_: Tatsuha/Ryuichi, Yuki/Shuichi

_**Note **_: 1. Voilà le chapitre 7, mesdames et messieurs, j'espérerais que vous lui ferait bon accueil, bon j'arrêtes mes délires et je tiens juste à dire que décidément cette fic me surprends moi même car elle progresse vraiment dans mon esprit et se transforme totalement de ce qu'elle était au départ, c'est à dire une petite fic drôle et romantique et qu'elle passera par toute sorte de genre, je penses bref elle n'est pas fini loin de là xD

2. Comme toujours un grand merci à tout ceux et celle qui m'encourage en me laissant leur reviews.

3. L'appellation de Tsu chan n'ait malheureusement pas de moi, à mon grand regret tellement je l'aimes mais de Lysanea qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de l'utiliser dans ma fic. Je vous conseille vivement de lire sa quadrilogie si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, avec trois fics sur le couple star, et une sur le RyuxTats, franchement pour ma part j'ai adoré et j'ai pas pu décroché avant la fin c'est à dire 5h du mat lol

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ryuichi Sakuma sortit de sa loge, aucun sourire n'ornait ses lèvres, il n'avait même pas cet air insouciant de gosse qu'il revêtait si bien pour se protéger, non il évitait les gens. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on l'assène de question à ce moment précis, il avait juste envie de quitter cet endroit au plus vite et de rentrer chez lui. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre qui que ce soit, il vissa une casquette sur sa tête et se para de lunette de soleil. Il enfila une veste en jean et prit d'un pas lent la direction de la sortie du personnel, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de se faire remarquer, il avait besoin de marcher et donc le luxe et les paillettes des voitures qu'il l'attendait à la sortie usité, ne le tentait guère.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

" Je ne sais pas, après la chanson il s'est littéralement volatilisé." dit un jeune garçon au cheveux couleur bubble gum.

" Tu nous avais pourtant assuré que ton plan marcherait, Shuichi Shindo." gronda Mika.

" Laisse le tranquille." coupa Eiri d'une voix calme et glacial comme à son habitude. " Tatsuha est un grand garçon."

" Bien sur, c'est facile pour toi de dire ça, ce n'est pas toi qui la vu se morfondre dans sa chambre depuis une quinzaine." répliqua son aînée d'un ton sans appel.

" Parce que tu crois vraiment que cela ne m'affectes pas." répondit d'un ton où on sentait nettement une pointe de colère, qui surprit, non seulement sa soeur mais aussi son amant. " C'est mon petit frère aussi."

" Eiri..." lâcha sa soeur d'un ton désolé.

L'écrivain fit un geste de la main, puis posa ses yeux sur le chanteur des sur Luck qui pour une fois restait bien muet, un fin sourire tendre se peint sur ses lèvres.

" Je te dis juste de faire confiance à Shu Chan." finit il par lâcher, reposant les yeux sur sa soeur.

Les yeux du plus jeune des hommes se mirent à brillait et ses pupilles se dilatèrent plus que de raison, formant des coeurs mauves.

" Eiri..." dit il d'un ton plein d'amour.

Le blond arqua les sourcils d'un air désespéré, que venait-il de dire là, il allait en avoir pour la soirée. Il sortit une cigarette de sa poche pour l'allumer quand Tomah et Noriko apparurent, visiblement perturbés. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici furent ses pensées quand son beau frère prit la parole.

" Vous n'avez pas aperçu Ryu chan, il est introuvable..."

Mika poussa un léger soupir excédé et croisa les bras.

" Décidément, c'est la maladie en ce moment."

Elle aperçut alors les regards interloqués des deux membres des Grasper se trouvant présent, et secoua la tête. Mais ou pouvait donc bien se trouver son petit frère à l'heure qu'il était...Elle se moquait bien de ce chanteur, au centre de bien des préoccupations à l'heure actuelle.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ryuchi poussa la lourde porte en fer, et reçu un appel d'air en plein visage, qui lui fit fermer les yeux, surpris. Il entendit alors un léger soupir qu'il n'aurait su décrire, et des paroles dites d'un ton lasse.

" Apparemment, je te connais vraiment trop bien, j'espère que ça se soignes...Pourquoi je savais que tu sortirais par ici..."

Il tourna la tête alors d'un air interloqué vers la source de ce petit monologue et il se figea, il était là, adossé au mur qui se trouvait juste à côté. La tête basse, les mains enfouis dans les poches de sa veste en cuir. Une mèche de ses cheveux tombant devant son visage. Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire un mot que la voix reprit avec la même lassitude.

" Je ne sais même pas pourquoi...Enfin..."

Le jeune homme se redressa pour faire face au chanteur et plongea son regard dans le sien.

" Je te pardonnes." finit il par lâcher comme à contre coeur.

Petit moment de silence, ou rien n'était dit, puis il sentit des bras s'agrippait autour de lui, et un corps souple et chaud se collait tout contre lui.

" C'est vrai? Tat chan, tu n'es plus fâché? Na No Da" répliqua une voix enfantine avec une certaine exubérance qui se décrivit par la chute des deux hommes au sol, Tatsuha grimaça légèrement quand ses fesses heurtèrent le sol.

Il n'avait donc pas rêvé ce regard du chanteur, cette chanson lui était donc bien destinée. Il devait admettre qu'il en avait douté, mais ce regard et les empressements de tout le monde à ce qu'il l'écoutes lui avait fait faire ce geste qui se serait révélé sûrement très embarrassants si il avait eu tort. Cependant, en ce moment, tout ce qu'il pouvait pensé c'était qu'une fois de plus, une fois de trop? Leurs corps étaient trop proches l'un de l'autre et qu'il n'arrivait plus à garder les idées claires. Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand une main prit la sienne, le froid de la séparation l'envahit et il releva les yeux vers l'homme qu'il aimait, il avait sa bouille d'enfant et un sourire ravi sur le visage.

" Tu viens te promener avec moi?" dit il d'une voix suppliante comme pour l'attendrir.

Il se redressa à l'aide de Ryuichi et acquiesça silencieusement, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le lui refuser même si il doutait que cela lui ferait du bien, le côtoyer de si près pendant un certain temps avait un désagréable effet, celui de renforcer son chagrin. Mais ses yeux posé sur lui, avec une telle innocence et une telle insouciance ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser de marbre, pourtant au fond de lui, il se trouvait désappointé, il avait cru que pour une fois, ils auraient pu parler sérieusement. Et alors qu'il avait laissé sa main au creux de celle de Ryuichi, il fut entrainé dans les sombres rues japonaises.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Eiri Uesugi et son fidèle koala était rentrés dans leur appartement, en effet chacun ayant décidé qu'ils étaient vains de rester à attendre un quelqueconque signe des manquants à l'appel. Shuichi n'avait pas arrêté de bavasser sur le faite que son Eiri l'avait défendu, ce qui provoquait l'amusement de notre écrivain même si il le tançait et lui répétait d'arrêter ses âneries. Cependant malgré tout ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son petit frère, il espérait que ce dernier aille bien, l'image du visage de son frère quand il avait été le voir à Kyoto lui revenant en mémoire. Il alla se poser sur le canapé, Shuichi ronronnant dans ses bras, puis comme si le plus jeune avait lu dans les pensées de l'autre, il reprit un visage plus sérieux.

" Je suis sur que tout se passera bien, Eiri, ne t'inquiètes..."

" Mais, je ne m'inquiètes pas, ce sale gamin est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait." protesta le blond.

Cependant le sourire amusé qui naissait sur les lèvres de son amant, lui montrait à quel point il n'était guère crédible et comme pour ne pas a avoir à parler de ce qu'il ressentait, il se pencha sur les lèvres du chanteur et fit mourir toute résistance ou toute moquerie potentiel.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Après une heure à errer sans but dans les rues de Tokyo, le discours ressemblant plus à un monologue surexcité de chanteur qui ne cessait de babiller sur tout et rien, tandis que le jeune moine gardait un silence religieux [1 n'arrêtant pas le cheminement confus de ses pensées, le plus vieux des deux se stoppa et désigna un parc se trouvant de l'autre côté de la rue.

" Oh Tat Chan, dis dis on va y faire un tour..."

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil circonspect à l'endroit, un lieu fort agréable en pleine journée mais il ne voyait pas franchement l'attrait d'y aller en pleine nuit, mais sous les jérémiades incessantes de Sakuma San, il finit par céder et suivit le chanteur qui avait pris de l'avance avec un air visiblement ravi collé sur les lèvres. Il le perdit bientôt de vue et accéléra le pas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter au vue des récents événements de le laisser seul à une heure aussi tardive dans un lieu aussi désert. Il le localisa bientôt sous un arbre, jouant avec Kumagoro, il ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire. Il était si mignon comme ça, c'était un de ses aspects qui faisait son charme. Il le rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

" Sakuma San..." commença-t-il.

Le visage de Ryuichi se leva vers lui à ses mots et des grosses larmes perlèrent à chaque coin de ses yeux qui ne formait plus alors deux petites billes parfaitment rondes, et couleur pétrole, Tatsuha se rapprocha inquiet.

" Quelque chose ne va pas?"

" Pourquoi tu m'appelles ainsi " geignit l'autre avec ses airs d'enfants " Je croyais qu'on était amis maintenant."

Les yeux de Tatsuha s'élargirent dans une position grotesque.

" Euh...Oui, on l'ai, je supposes."

Grand sourire ravi sur les lèvres de son idole.

" Alors appelle moi Ryu Chan, s'il te plait."

Moment de silence, dubitatif, puis après un instant d'hésitation, le jeune Uesugi acquiesça.

" D'accord...Ryu Chan." lâcha-t-il, cela lui faisait bizarre a vrai dire, mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer que de nouveau, le chanteur lui sauta au cou, le câlinant avec la tête de manière assez peu formelle. Le coeur du plus jeune s'emballa de nouveau sans crier gare, c'était une vraie torture mentale, il le désirait plus qu'autre chose et il trouvait toujours le moyen de venir se coller à lui.

" Alors moi, je t'appellerais..."

Moment de silence, le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil pour voir si tout allait bien, et il vit Ryuichi arborait une petite mimique pensif, un doigt posé sur les lèvres.

" Tsu Chan." finit-il par déclarer ravi

Il lâcha le plus jeune et sautilla ravi de sa trouvaille, sous l'air de plus en plus dubitatif de Tatsuha. Le chanteur des Grasper frappait dans ses mains avec excitation.

" Oh oui, Tsu Chan et je serais le seul à t'appeler comme ça, tu seras mon Tsu Chan à moi. Na No Da"

Le souffle manqua au jeune homme, et il se laissa tomber par terre, comment pouvait-il lui faire subir une telle torture. Il s'adossa à l'arbre et posa les yeux dans le vague. Il avait beau voir l'image qu'il renvoyait, il ne pouvait pas croire que Ryuichi soit naïf au point de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il ferma les yeux, et inspira un bon coup.

" Tsu Chan, ça va pas?" demanda une petite voix inquiète.

" Si ça va..." lâcha-t-il avant de commencer à rire, un rire sans sens, sûrement les nerfs qui lâchaient après tant de pression, il continua à rire encore et encore, n'arrivant plus à s'arrêter. Ryuichi posait sur lui un regard perplexe, puis se joignit à lui, rigolant comme un gosse qui vient de faire quelque chose dont il est fier. Et à vrai dire, Ryuichi Sakuma était fier de lui, il venait de faire sourire Tatsuha, ce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu faire depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé l'attendant à la porte de service.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les rires s'étaient tus depuis quelques minutes déjà, Tatsuha observait Ryuichi qui était retournait à ses confidences à son lapin rose préféré. Il restait un fin sourire accroché à ses lèvres, même si c'était un calvaire, il devait admettre que c'était la plus douce des tortures que de rester auprès de l'homme qu'il aimait. Cependant, il se mit à penser que si Ryuichi cherchait autant sa compagnie, c'était peut être parce qu'il y voyait un compagnon de jeu, et pas le genre de jeu dont Tatsuha rêvait de pratiquer en sa compagnie [2. Il devait néanmoins avoir le coeur net et même si la réponse devait le brisait, il serait néanmoins fixé.

" Pourquoi avoir écrit cette chanson, Sa...Ryu Chan?"

Les yeux du chanteur se posèrent sur lui, il pencha légèrement la tête comme si il essayait de comprendre ou voulait en venir le jeune garçon.

" Je te l'ai dit, tu es mon ami, et je n'aimais pas te voir triste..." expliqua-t-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.

" Ton ami..." dit il fermant les yeux, et croyant que la chanteur était retourné à ses vacations, il laissa échapper dans un murmure " je croyais que j'étais juste un gentil gamin."

" Baka..." lâcha une voix beaucoup moins enfantine, grave et sérieuse [3

Tatsuha étonné rouvrit les yeux, et ce qu'il vit le fit frissonner, Ryuichi Sakuma le regardait avec ce regard pénétrant [4 d'un bleu nuit indescriptible. Le visage était sérieux au plus au point, Tatsuha se redressa légèrement inquiet, le chanteur semblait contrarié. Il ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre mais aucun son ne pu en sortir.

" C'était donc pour ça que tu m'en voulais..." continua sur le même ton l'homme qui hantait toutes ses pensées.

" Eh bien...Je...enfin..." tenta vainement de se justifier le plus jeune.

Le chanteur se rapprocha de lui, dangereusement, et ne le quittait pas des yeux. Ils étaient à peine à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

" Je disais juste ça pour qu'il te fiches la paix..."

Tatsuha esquissa alors une moue embarrassée et tenta un sourire d'excuse. C'est vrai que cet américain semblait assez velléitaire, et il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que Ryuichi ait pu parler de lui en ces termes pour que l'autre lui fiches la paix. Mais ce qui le troublait le plus, c'est ce qu'il croyait lire dans ses yeux qui ne le quittaient plus depuis quelques minutes.

" Ryu..." commença-t-il mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres quand il sentit le souffle chaud qui lui caressait à présent la peau, le chanteur ayant de nouveau réduit la distance entre eux.

" Tu sais que tu es vraiment beau quand tu souris Tsu Chan." lâcha Ryuichi, puis posant un doigt sur les lèvres du plus jeune, s'amusant de sentir le désir et l'angoisse mêlé monté chez lui. " Vraiment, et crois moi tu n'as rien d'un gamin..."

Tatsuha n'osait même plus dire quoique ce soit de peur de rompre le moment qui se déroulait devant lui comme si il n'était qu'un simple spectateur de la scène.

" Je sais que je ne suis pas assez égoïste pour te promettre quoique ce soit, il ne pourra rien y avoir d'autre que de l'amitié entre toi et moi, Tsu Chan, mon passé est beaucoup trop compliqué pour que j'entaches ta vie avec ... Mais..."

Tatsuha allait protester qu'il n'était pas aussi fragile et pur que semblait le pensait l'homme qu'il aimait mais avant qu'il n'eut pu répondre, les lèvres, SES lèvres, celle qu'il attendait depuis tant de temps vinrent se poser sur les siennes, en une douce caresse d'abord, comme un battement d'aile de papillon, il aurait même pu penser qu'il l'avait rêvé si il n'avait pas garder les yeux grands ouverts pour profiter de la caresse des yeux de Ryuichi. Puis ni tenant plus, il posa une main sur la nuque de son idole, et sa langue, hâtive, chercha un passage dans la bouche du chanteur. Il sentit les lèvres de Ryuichi sourire sous cette précipitation mais il ne cédait pas, comme voulant le pousser au supplice, enfin au bout d'un moment qui paru une éternité à Tatsuha, ce fut au tour du chanteur de réclamer l'accès pour mêler sa langue à la sienne, le jeune moine ne se fit pas prier et laissa la langue experte du chanteur caressé la sienne de mille et une façon, qu'il gravait dans sa mémoire, comme un moment de bonheur volé. Une main caressa sa joue dans un geste tendre avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux aux couleurs de l'ébène.

Le temps sembla s'arrêtait, puis à bout de souffle, il se séparèrent, et Ryuichi posa les yeux sur lui, des yeux remplis de désir, ce qui effraya un peu Tatsuha, il n'avait pas non plus envie d'être une lubie passagère. Il se ressaisit quand le chanteur baissa les yeux.

" Excuse moi, je n'aurais pas du...Je te l'ai dit, je ne peux rien t'offrir de plus que mon amitié."

Tatsuha qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir, s'impressionna lui même, en lâchant laconique des mots, reflétant une grande maturité.

" Je comprends, je n'ai pas envie d'être un poids, et je ne veux pas non plus me privait de ta compagnie, alors je me contenterais de ton amitié."

Même si au fond de lui, maintenant qu'il savait que Ryuichi Sakuma le désirait, il ne pourrait résister à employer tous les moyens de le convaincre qu'il méritait qu'il lui accorde la chance de lui prouver qu'ils pourraient vivre quelque chose de fantastique.

Il savourait encore le goût des lèvres du chanteur quand une voix enfantine surgit de nouveau, ce qui le sortit de ses pensées aussi vite qu'un seau d'eau glacée, le faisait sortir du lit, avait-il tout simplement rêvé cet instant, il su que non quand le chanteur confia à son doudou.

" Tu as entendu, Kuma Chan, Tsu Chan veut bien être notre ami, on en a de la chance, hein? Na No Da"

Le plus jeune ferma de nouveau les yeux, et se dit qu'il avait encore vraiment à en apprendre sur l'homme qu'il aimait, et il se faisait fort d'y réussir.

_A suivre..._

[1 Rhoh c'te bonne blague, moine/religieux, bon ok je files me cacher xD

[2 Ben je le comprends le pov' Tats, moi même me voit mal jouer au scrabble avec Ryu Chan xD

[3 qui diras probablement très sexy ? xD

[4 arf tout de suite, je vous y prends bande de petites perverses lol

Note: Bon alors ça vous as plu que même ???? C'était ce que vous attendiez ou peut être pas enfin bref j'espère que ça vous donnera envie de lire la suite Et oubliez pas les reviews comme toujours lol


	8. Aimes moi

_**Chapitre huit: Aimes moi**_

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, **LEMON**

_**Disclamer**_ : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Kurt Grant

_**Pairing **_: Tatsuha/Ryuichi

_**Note **_: 1. Pfiouuu que dire a part encore et toujours merci pour les reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir et c'est ce qui donne envie de continuer. Et surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos opinions concernant la progression de l'intrigue.

2. Bon un chapitre placé sous le signe de la tendresse, meuh bon ça fait du bien après tous les incidents des précédents chapitres et ajouterais je ceux des chapitres à venir xD

3. Je rappelle que je n'ai jamais lu le manga et que j'ai juste vu l'anim' xD enfin je prends des libertés concernant le passé des persos m'enfin c'est une fic donc ce n'est pas bien grave

4. Nia mon premier lemon, se cache les yeux, ayez pitié c'est loin d'être parfait je sais mais je ne le trouves pas gratuit et sentait le besoin de le faire. Alors indulgence requise :P

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

8 jours étaient passés depuis ce fameux concert et surtout depuis ce baiser qui resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire, un sourire fin naquit sur ses lèvres. Il y a encore peu, cela lui aurait paru insuffisant... Pourtant, il en était autrement à présent, et même si lui et Ryuichi s'étaient mis d'accord pour n'être qu'amis, il ne cessait de se repasser en boucle ces 5 minutes qui avaient bouleversé sa vie. Il savait qu'il était amoureux, il le savait depuis ce maudit soir qui avait failli ruiner ce semblant de relation qu'ils testaient à présent. Moins que de l'amour, plus que de l'amitié, il ne se passait pas une seule journée ou soirée sans qu'il ne reçoives un coup de téléphone de celui qui avait été son idole pendant tant d'années, mais qui occupait maintenant une place tout autre, celle de l'être aimée. Tatsuha n'en revenait pas lui même, ses sentiments était si différents de ceux qu'il éprouvait avant. L'idolâtrie surréaliste avait laissé place à une béatitude autre, celle de l'amour. En effet, il avait eu peur que son passif ne lui nuise, mais jamais Ryuichi n'y faisait allusion, peut être avait-il compris de lui même l'évolution de ses sentiments à son encontre. Ou peut être était il trop préoccupé à ruminer son propre passé. Mais le faite était là, ils avaient crée leur propre relation, nouvelle et complètement différente. Biensur, il n'aurait pu nié que cela le contrariait que le chanteur n'envisage aucunement qu'il y est plus entre eux, et il ne pouvait pas nié non plus les pensées qui l'envahissait quand il repensait aux contacts de leurs deux corps à travers du tissu et à la frustration qui en découlait, mais Tatsuha Uesugi profitait pleinement du bonheur qui lui était offert sans râler de ne pas avoir tout ce qu'il désirait au moment où il le désirait. Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable, il glissa une main dans sa poche et le retira, une petite lueur de bonheur flotta dans ses yeux en voyant le numéro qui s'affichait.

" Moshi Moshi..." dit il d'un ton plutôt heureux.

" Moshi Moshi, Tsu Chan." fit une voix qu'il aimait tellement à entendre, elle avait cette intonation particulière qui le faisait frissonner, il savait alors que Ryuichi n'allait pas babiller comme un gamin surexcité de tout et de rien, de ses aventures avec Kuma Kun. Non quand il avait cette voix là, en général, leur conversation se focalisait sur des choses qui même banal, prenait une toute autre signification puisque ainsi ils apprenaient à se connaître un peu mieux.

" Sak...Ryu Chan." laissa-t-il échappé d'un ton confus, il fallait avouer que les habitudes avait la vie tenace et il avait encore beaucoup de mal à l'appeler avec facilité ainsi, il l'impressionné tellement il se devait de l'admettre et c'était devenu un sujet de plaisanterie entre eux.

" Tsu Chan, tu as encore failli recevoir le Kumagoro Beam." lâcha la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

Tatsuha laissa échapper un léger rire, deux ou trois Kumagoro Beam lui avait suffit à vrai dire.

" Il n'oserait pas, je suis sur que c'est toi qui l'incites à me frapper."

" J'avoues mais je me sens horriblement vieux quand tu m'appelles ainsi et surtout je ... me sens horriblement loin de toi."

Le jeune homme eut le souffle coupé de cette simple déclaration, a vrai dire, depuis 8 jours, ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre remit sur le tapis, l'histoire du baiser, ils se comportaient en amis, et tous les sujets avaient été abordé sauf ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un par rapport à l'autre. Il était tellement ébranlé par ces petits mots qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il gardait le silence depuis deux minutes au moins. Ce fut la voix du chanteur qui le rappela à l'ordre avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

" Euh...Tsu Chan, tu es toujours avec moi? Je n'aurais pas du ... Désolé."

Tatsuha se tapa le front avec le plat de la main, mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être bête, une opportunité qui se présentait à lui de laisser son coeur parlait un peu et il la gâchait en méditant sur ce qui se passait entre eux ou ce qui ne se passait pas en l'occurrence.

" Non, non ... C'est juste que je me disais que comme j'ai quelques journées de libre au monastère, je pourrais passer par Tokyo." menti-t-il avec un aplomb incroyable mais tant pis pour ses obligations, il avait besoin de le voir et rien d'autre ne comptait à ses yeux pour le moment, il espérait seulement que ce soit réciproque mais après une telle déclaration, il ne pouvait pas être autrement, il ne devait pas être autrement.

" Oh...Tu viendrais nous vois Kuma Kun et moi, oh ça serait si gentil Tsu Chan...Na No Da." lui répondit une voix enfantine à l'autre bout du fil, Tatsuha avait remarqué que c'était souvent le cas lorsque les choses prenait une tournure plus sérieuse. Il eut cependant un sourire, car après tout il acceptait la visite de courtoisie, et il ne pouvait pas se douter à quel point toutes ses petites mimiques manquaient à notre jeune Uesugi.

" On pourra faire de beaux dessins, et jouer à cache cache aussi." [1 continua la voix de Ryu Chan à l'autre bout du fil, Tatsuha grimaça légèrement, bon il avait passé le stade d'avoir ce genre d'activité mais bon il était prêt à tout pour voir sourire et rire l'homme qu'il aimait.

" Alors, on se voit demain?" conclut le jeune moine, l'heure de son prochain office approchant et il allait déjà devoir subir un savon mémorable pour sa fugue dans les jours suivants. Mieux fallait éviter de mettre son père en colère pour le moment.

" Oh oui, demain, Na No Da..." lui répondit une voix toute guillerette.

" Au revoir, Ryu Chan." conclut le moine avant de raccrocher.

" A demain Tsu Chan." dit une voix on ne peut plus sérieuse alors que la tonalité résonné déjà dans le combiné.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain, Tatsuha avait quitté le temple aux premières lueurs de l'aube, griffonnant un mot à l'attention de Mika et de son père, leur disant de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de vacances, il avait alors enfourché sa moto, et pris la direction de Tokyo, il battu sûrement le record de temps pour rallier les deux villes tellement l'envie de voir les traits de ce visage qu'il aimait tant, lui vriller le corps. Il s'arrêta donc aux alentours de 9h30 quand il arriva devant les studios de la NG. En effet, il devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit ou vivait Ryuichi et il comptait bien tiré les vers du nez de son beau frère, même si celui ci était on ne peut plus terrifiant et qu'il ne se laisserait probablement pas faire, le jeune homme affichait un air d'une détermination farouche. Il garda son casque sous la main, et pénétra dans les locaux de la maison de disque, bien que ce soit samedi, il savait qu'il trouverait Seguchi San ici. Il regarda autour de lui, une fois dans le hall, les lieux étaient impressionnants, alors qu'ils grouillaient de tant de monde la semaine, ils étaient quasi déserts ce matin. Il se dirigea vers un des ascenseurs après s'être présenté au réceptionniste. Alors que les chiffres défilaient sur l'écran prévu à cet effet Tatsuha prit une profonde inspiration, il aurait pu demander à Shuichi si il n'avait eu envie d'échapper à la curiosité de son beau frère. Mais il se dit qu'au final, cela aurait peut être été un moindre mal. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, livrant le passage sur un large couloir, à la décoration cosy.

courage

Arrivé devant la porte de bois sombre, il frappa attendant un signal qui ne tarda pas à venir. La voix de Tomah Seguchi, qui a elle même était un mystère, elle paraissait si douce et pourtant si ferme, on savait qu'on ne pouvait guère lui refuser quoique ce soit. Le jeune homme s'encouragea encore une fois mentalement et ouvrit.

" Tatsuha Kun." s'étonna le producteur " Mika m'a appeler pour me dire que tu t'étais enfui du temple."

Légère grimace du jeune moine, pourquoi ne s'était-il pas douter qu'une chose pareille se produirait.

" Je ne me suis pas enfui, j'ai décidé de prendre quelques jours de vacances." répondit il d'un ton qui se voulait assuré.

Petit moue sceptique de la part de son beau frère mais qui pour une fois, lui fut grée de faire semblant de le croire.

" Et je supposes que tu n'es pas là pour me demander de t'héberger pendant ces "vacances" n'est-ce pas?"

Son regard le transperça, et une goutte de sueur perla sur le front du plus jeune, pourquoi avait-il cette impression qu'il savait exactement pourquoi il était là et si c'était le cas pourquoi ne lui disait-il rien, il avait envie de le gifler pour le faire sortir de ses gonds une fois, qu'il arrache ce masque d'impassibilité qu'il portait tout le temps.

" Non, effectivement Seguchi San, je suis venu te demander un renseignement..." commença-t-il hésitant.

Petit sourire en coin de la part du blond, et là Tatsuha savait qu'il savait exactement la raison de sa venue et qu'il faisait exprès de lui faire cracher le morceau jusqu'au bout.

" L'adresse de Ryuichi..." lâcha-t-il enfin en baissant les yeux.

" Hum, c'est une information de la plus haute importance que tu me demandes là, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te la donnerais..."

Le jeune homme leva les yeux, soudain prêt à exploser, non mais il se moquait de lui, là ou quoi.

" Parce qu'on est amis et que je lui ai promis de lui rendre visite." cracha-t-il, visiblement excédé.

L'autre ne cilla pas pour autant.

" Vous êtes amis mais tu n'as pas son adresse." se contenta-t-il d'observer.

Tatsuha baissa les yeux, il marquait un point mais à vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment prévu ce voyage et il s'apprêta à lui expliquer quand un papier glissa dans sa direction.

" La voilà, mais je te préviens de suite, Tatsuha ne va pas faire de bêtise sinon tu aurais à faire à moi."

Sourire éclatant, puis ne tenant pas à ce que son beau frère change d'avis, il s'excusa du dérangement et disparu à toute allure, son coeur battant la chamade à la simple pensée qu'il allait le revoir.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Une porte en chêne, un numéro, le "15" comme leur différence d'âge nota mentalement au passage le jeune moine, il prit une nouvelle inspiration, essayant de contrôler les battements de son coeur, et les flageolement de ses jambes, puis il appuya sur la sonnette. Aucune réponse, il appuya une nouvelle fois. Attendit quelques minutes, et une moue déçue s'afficha sur son visage, était ce possible que Ryuichi ait oublié sa visite, en même temps, peut être ne l'attendait il pas si tôt. Il s'apprêtait à faire de mi tour quand la porte s'ouvrit, sur une vision des plus belles, le chanteur se tenait là, les cheveux mouillés, tombant sur son visage, avec pour seul vêtement une serviette de bain blanche noué autour de sa taille, des gouttelettes d'eau ruisselants le long de son corps svelte et musclé[2 Le jeune homme eut du mal à détaché ses yeux de ce splendide spectacle mais n'eut guère le choix quand une fois de plus, il subit un des assauts typiquement enfantin de la vedette.

" Tsu Chan, t'es là...Na No da" dit il alors qu'une fois de plus, il avait réussi à faire basculer le jeune homme, et que celui-ci se retrouva allongé sur le sol du couloir tandis que le plus vieux, s'était allongé sur lui le câlinant. Mais tout moine qu'il était, la vision qu'il avait plus les gesticulations du chanteur provoquèrent chez lui, une sensation de désir qui malheureusement n'était pas seulement émotionnelle mais aussi physique, il rougit alors violemment jusqu'aux oreilles, mais le chanteur finit par se relever et eut la délicatesse de ne pas en faire mention.

L'embarras du plus jeune était largement visible quand il se redressa, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son émoi aux yeux de Ryuichi. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà une main le saisissait pour le faire entrée dans le duplex du chanteur.

" Attends moi, je vais m'habiller et après on pourra parler." ordonna une voix naïve et heureuse.

Le jeune homme prit la liberté de s'asseoir tandis que la vision de rêve disparu. C'était on ne peut plus embarrassant et il prit un oreiller le posant sur lui pour cacher l'ampleur de son désir, bien qu'il se douta que cela n'eut pu échappé au chanteur.

Belle entrée en matière pour quelqu'un qui lui as promit de se contenter de son amitié.

Il baissa la tête, essayant de faire disparaître cet embarras puis jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours, l'appartement avait une classe sobre qui étonna notre jeune moine. C'était il attendu à trouver des posters de Kumagoro, un peu partout sur les murs. [3

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quelques heures, après une discussion à bâtons rompus sur différents sujets, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvaient dans le salon en train de siroter un thé.

" Tu veux faire quoi ce soir, Tsu Chan...Na No Da" demanda le chanteur, il avait gardé depuis le début de la visite son ton badin et insouciant, qui lui était si caractéristique.

Des pensées qui le firent légèrement rougir envahir l'esprit de Tatsuha, le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air embarrassé.

" Et bien, euh...J'ai pas vraiment envie de sortir, j'ai plutôt envie de passer une soirée tranquille en regardant un film ou à parler comme tu préfères, je suis assez fatigué."

Ryuichi approuva ce programme qui lui convenait à merveille, et ils décidèrent de commander à manger et d'aviser après ce qu'ils feraient du reste de la soirée.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Après le repas, ils avaient de nouveau pris la direction du salon, chacun à un bout du sofa, Tatsuha légèrement mal à l'aise à vrai dire, en effet Ryuichi n'arrêtait pas de le câliner dès qu'il était un peu trop près comme il le faisait avec sa peluche mais se rappelant l'incident de ce matin, il préférait gardé ses distances évitant d'autres moments embarrassants. Ils avaient arrêté de parler depuis quelques minutes déjà, la présence de l'autre suffisant à les combler, quand finalement le chanteur repris la parole d'un ton plus sérieux.

" Tsu Chan, tu es un vrai ami."

Le jeune homme le regarda légèrement étonné, était ce sa manière de lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il espère que comme la soirée avancée, le reste du programme soit plus charnelle. Il allait protester qu'il n'avait jamais espéré une telle chose, qu'il avait bien compris ses raisons, quand quelque chose, le frappa soudainement, Ryuichi semblait avoir le regard totalement perdu.

" Ryu Chan..." laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle.

Ce dernier à cette appellation le regarda et lui fit un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret. Il se rapprocha de lui, passant un bras autour des épaules du plus jeune, il appliqua une légère pression pour que celui ci se retrouve avec la tête sur les genoux de son idole. Tatsuha rougit de nouveau, mais il eut au moins l'espoir qu'étant donné sa position, Ryuichi ne s'en rendrait pas compte, il sentit alors une main glissait dans ses cheveux dans une tendre caresse.

" J'ai été enlevé de la garde de mes parents à l'âge de 8 ans ..." commença alors le chanteur, Tatsuha ne répondit rien, troublé de le voir sur le point de lui faire des confidences, et heureux en même temps d'avoir pris une telle importance dans sa vie qu'il se saches libre de le faire.

" La personne qui s'est occupé de moi m'a donné Kumagoro, je me rappelles cette femme avait le sourire le plus gentille que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie, excepté le tien, Tsu Chan. Elle m'a dit qu'il me protégerait des vilains cauchemars qui viendrait m'embêter la nuit..."

Moment de silence, Tatsuha ne savait pas si il attendait une réponse de sa part ou pas, mais il opta pour le silence pensant que le chanteur avait surtout besoin de prendre son temps, pour se confier.

" J'ai été retiré de la garde de mes parents parce qu'ils...Je vivais dans un placard, je n'avais pas d'autres issus que de leur obéir, de ne pas crier sous les coups...Je dormais sur le carrelage froid, je mangeais dans une gamelle de fer quand ils pensaient à me donner à manger...Je ne savais pas lire, ni écrire, à vrai dire, je parlais à peine..." [4

La main stoppa ses caresses, et Tatsuha tourna légèrement la tête vers le chanteur et vit alors une larme coulait sur sa joue, rien de guignolesque comme ses crises de larmes habituels, non les traits de Ryuichi était d'une maturité incroyable. Il leva sa main, et du bout du pouce, essuya cette seule et unique larme, heureux qu'il se soit confié a lui comme ça, qu'il se soit enfin un peu ouvert et que cela lui permette de le comprendre un peu mieux. Il savait bien qu'il lui restait beaucoup de choses à apprendre mais ce peu était déjà plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais espéré.

" Ryuichi..." commença-t-il mais avant qu'il ne réalises ce qui se passait il avait devant lui de nouveau ce regard de gamin de 8 ans.

" On regardes un film maintenant, Tsu Chan? Allez dis oui..."

Sa réaction déconcerta une fois de plus le jeune Uesugi même si il commençait à être habitué, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était totalement imprévisible, mais cependant il fut conscient qu'il avait déjà fait un énorme effort et il lui fit un sourire en signe d'acquiescement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ryuichi émergea avec difficulté, il sentit une présence près de lui, ce qui lui fit cligner les yeux et un sourire tendre naquit sur ses lèvres quand il aperçu le doux visage de Tatsuha si paisible alors qui dormait à ses côtés. Un coup d'oeil à la pièce avec la télé qui n'avait plus que de la neige sur l'écran, lui fit comprendre qu'ils s'étaient endormis en regardant le film. Il reposa les yeux sur le jeune homme qui était allongé à ses côtés sur le canapé. Il était si beau et semblait si détendu. Il pensa qu'il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi que cette nuit là alors que pourtant l'endroit et le peu de place ne semblaient pas l'idéal en soit. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui, et ne pu s'empêcher de repousser une mèche noir barrant le front du jeune homme dans un geste naturel. Ce qui eut pour effet, de faire émerger l'adolescent, qui ne semblait pas plus au faite d'ou il était comme lui quelques minutes plutôt. Cependant au bout de quelques secondes, deux petites billes charbonneuses se posa sur lui avec un air intrigué, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire de nouveau, il vit alors la légère trace vermeil naître sur les joues de Tatsuha.

" Désolé..." émit une petite voix, peu sure." Je me suis endormi..."

Le coeur du benjamin battait à coup redoublé dans sa poitrine, au point qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait explosé. Il avait dormi aux côtés de l'homme qui l'aimait et qui le regardait avec une tendresse qui le troublait et le bouleversait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

" Oui, tu peux être désolé, Tsu Chan...Tu ne me rends pas la tâche évidente." murmura une voix qui ne cachait plus son affection.

Le plus jeune lui lança un regard à la fois contrit et perplexe. En effet, il ne savait que penser il n'avait pas l'air vraiment fâché après lui et puis a vrai dire, il ne comprenait pas vraiment la fin de sa phrase.

" Comment puis je faire pour rester raisonnable et ne pas tomber plus amoureux de toi alors que tu ressembles à un ange quand tu dors." compléta Ryuichi comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées et l'expression qu'il vit se peindre sur le visage de son vis à vis, lui fit lâcher un léger rire tendre.

" Pourquoi sembles tu si étonné parce que je viens de te dire, n'as tu pas compris, combien il me coûtait à moi aussi de n'être qu'amis avec toi." dit il d'une voix sourde, alors que sa main se posait sur la joue du plus jeune " N'as tu pas compris combien tu m'étais important..."

Tatsuha semblait à la fois timide, soulagé et heureux des paroles qui venaient de lui être murmurait comme de belles promesses, il ne résista pas plus longtemps à ses pulsions et s'empara des lèvres carmin qui se trouvaient à quelques centimètres des siennes. Ryuichi répondit avec ardeur à ce baiser fiévreux, n'écoutant plus que ses désirs et ses sentiments et laissant de côté la raison. Il laissa sa main descendre sur la nuque du jeune homme puis dans son dos, le collant un peu plus à lui. Les lèvres s'entrouvrirent laissant place à une recherche avide de la langue de l'autre. Cependant, le chanteur interrompit le baiser...Et d'un ton qui ne laissait plus aucun doute possible à ses intentions, il acheva.

" Combien, il est dur de résister alors que je sens à quel point tu me désires autant que je te désires."

Tatsuha baissa les yeux gênés et repensa à l'incident de la vieille, ce qui ne manqua pas de provoquer une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de Ryuichi qui avait deviné ses pensées.

" Je ne parlais pas de ça, bêta..." se moqua-t-il gentiment " quoique, apparemment tu me désirais vraiment."

Cela lui valu, un léger coup sur le torse qui se transforma en éclat de rire, toute pudeur étant parti, chacun sachant à quel point leurs désirs étaient mutuels. Alors, le plus jeune posa, un regard trouble sur son aîné et d'une voix timide mais assurée, il prononça à voix basse.

" Aimes moi..."

Plus aucun autre mot n'était nécessaire entre eux, leurs lèvres et leurs mains parlant d'elles mêmes. S'embrassant de nouveau avec une passion qui décrivait un besoin impérieux, ils se retrouvèrent vite sur le sol ne s'en rendant pas vraiment compte. Les mains du chanteur se glissèrent sous le tee shirt qui recouvrait le corps du jeune moine et il caressa avec tendresse cette peau qu'il avait tant envie de sentir contre la sienne. Il se débarrassa rapidement du morceau de tissu, et avec un léger mouvement du bassin, il reprit le dessus avec ce sourire qui ne quittait plus ses lèvres, les bouches s'étant détachés, mais les yeux ne se quittant plus. Il se pencha alors vers ce torse parfait, et posa ses lèvres sur le grain de peau velouté, entrouvrant la bouche pour laisser sa langue goûtait avec délice cette chaleur, de légers gémissements s'échappaient des lèvres de Tatsuha qui ne faisait qu'accroître son désir. Il prit cependant son temps, avant de laisser sa bouche s'emparer d'un des tétons du jeune homme, le titillant avec ses lèvres et sa langue, il sentait à quel point cela lui plaisait car il pouvait sentir son membre se durcir tout contre le sien, à travers le tissu de leurs pantalons. Il revint alors vers les lèvres du jeune homme, tout en frottant son corps contre le sien avec une certaine lascivité volontaire.

Tatsuha était mort et probablement monté au paradis pour vivre un instant pareil, tout son corps vibrait, il n'avait plus qu'une envie, sentir leurs deux corps nu, l'un contre l'autre, et avec précipitation, il se débarrassa du pull et du maillot qui couvrait son amant. Puis tandis que leurs lèvres se cherchaient dans de fiévreux baisers, ses mains agiles allèrent dégrafer les boutons du pantalon du chanteur qui se laissa faire avec amusement. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisses être si expérimenté, étant donné l'image naïve et enfantine qu'il renvoyait la plupart du temps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, débarrassé de toute entrave, les deux corps nus des hommes étroitement entrelacés, se domptaient, s'apprivoisaient, puis ce fut au plus jeune de parcourir le corps du chanteur de ses lèvres et de sa langue, ce corps si parfait, alors que sa main caressait dans un geste alangui sa virilité. Il revint à la charge de ses lèvres quand un petit grognement sourd et terriblement excitant lui parvint aux oreilles, il aimait tant sentir qu'il lui faisait cet effet.

Après une nouvelle joute ou leurs langues s'affrontèrent dans un baiser torride, leurs bas ventres se frottant impudiquement et avec une certaine impatience. Les mains s'égarant dans des caresses lascives. Le plus vieux des garçons, partit à la découverte du membre tendu du plus jeune, sa bouche remplaçant vite sa main, sa langue savourant avec un délice et une lenteur provocante cet endroit. Tatsuha le supplia d'abréger ses souffrances, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire, en prenant entièrement son sexe dans sa bouche, imprimant un léger mouvement de va et vient. Tatsuha se mordit la lèvre, réprimant un cri qui ne demandait qu'à sortir, il passa une main dans les cheveux bruns du chanteur accélérant le rythme prêt à se libérer dans une béatitude total, sentant les mains de son amant couvrir ses cuisses de douces caresses pendant que sa langue effleurait avec douceur son membre dur et palpitant de désir.

" Ryu..." lâcha-t-il dans un gémissement extatique alors qu'il se libérait dans la bouche de son bien aimé. Ce dernier se redressa avec un sourire sur les lèvres, et se rallongeant sur lui pour partager dans un baiser mouillé le fruit de son désir. Ses doigts effleurant le visage du cadet dans de douces promesses. Tatsuha, passa les jambes autour de la taille du chanteur, lui laissant ainsi le passage et dans un soupir implorant, laissa échapper un murmure fébrile.

" Aimes moi, Ryu Chan..."

" Tsu Chan." dit d'une voix rauque et rempli de désir fut sa seule réponse, tandis que la main du chanteur vint recueillir de la salive dans la bouche du jeune moine, avant de glisser le long de son corps, pour prendre possession de son corps, tandis que leurs deux bouches se scellait à nouveau dans un baiser tendre entrecoupé de gémissement. Tatsuha n'avait qu'une envie, c'était qu'il le possède complètement, il se contracta alors, faisant un léger mouvement de va et vient, se préparant pour accueillir le chanteur tandis qu'un deuxième doigt rejoignait le premier, ce qui lui arracha un petit grognement de surprise teinté de plaisir. Il ne parvenait plus à parler, le souffle coupé par ce désir toujours croissant et ce plaisir nouveau que d'être possédé. Ryuichi prenait son temps, savourant de voir, un léger ton carmin envahir les joues de son jeune amant, tandis qu'il le titillait pour qu'il prenne autant de plaisir qu'il en était possible. C'était doux, tendre, rien de sauvage ou de bestial, non il ne cessait de déposer des baisers sur ce visage d'ange aux traits marqués de délice, il descendit et alla lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille tandis qu'un troisième doigt vint accroître le léger mouvement que le jeune homme accomplissait malgré lui. Il le préparait car il ne voulait pas que ce soit trop douloureux, il ne voulait pas que ce soit un moment pénible mais bien un moment de béatitude. Tatsuha n'en pouvait plus, son sang lui battait aux tempes, et le désir impérieux de le sentir au plus profond de lui même se faisait impérieux, il ouvrit donc les yeux pour croiser ce regard qu'il aimait temps et dans un échange silencieux, lui faire comprendre qu'il était prêt à le recevoir. Alors, le chanteur s'exécuta, remplaçant ses doigts par son membre gonflé de désir, il le pénétra doucement, apprivoisant ce terrain qu'il constatait vierge de toute intrusion. Une légère expression de douleur passa sur le visage de Tatsuha, bien vite remplacé par un sourire heureux de sentir leurs deux corps fusionné, il accentua alors de lui même, à l'aide de son bassin, le mouvement de va et vient, tandis que sa main agrippa la nuque du chanteur pour parfaire cette communion dans un tendre baiser.

Son sexe se raidissant à nouveau, électriser par les frottements de leurs deux corps et par la main experte de Ryuichi qui inscrivait un mouvement identique que celui qu'ils exerçaient depuis quelques minutes. Chacun des deux hommes n'arrivait pas à quitter les lèvres de l'autre, l'osmose était parfaite et ils arrivèrent en parfaite symbiose au moment ultime ou dans un cri passionné, ils se libérèrent. La tête de l'un comme l'autre enfoui au creux de l'épaule de son amant. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques secondes avant que Ryuichi ne se retire, mais reste étendu auprès de Tatsuha.

" Je crois que nous n'aurons pas volé une bonne douche..." lâcha-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie, essayant de retrouver une respiration normale, ainsi qu'un rythme cardiaque moins élevé. Il tourna la tête vers le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et surprit un éclat nouveau, une sorte d'émerveillement, il eut alors un sourire tendre, et se tourna légèrement sur le côté, appuyant sa tête au creux de sa paume, et ses doigts effleurant le torse du garçon.

" Je crois que je t'aimes..." susurra-t-il en se penchant pour voler un baiser au jeune homme qui affichait un regard plein de gratitude, et qui ne pu s'empêcher de répondre ses lèvres collés contre les siennes.

" Moi, je suis sur que je t'aimes."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Plus tard, alors qu'ils venaient de faire l'amour, une bonne partie de la journée, entrecoupant ses moments intenses par des pauses d'une tendresse infini. Ils finirent par se retrouver tant bien que mal dans la chambre du chanteur, ce dernier entourait d'un bras protecteur les épaules du plus jeune qui avait enfoui sa tête au creux de son aisselle. Il sentait les doigts de Tatsuha effleurait dans une geste tendre son torse, tandis que ses propres doigts caressait la chevelure ébène.

" Je peux te poser une question sans que tu le prennes mal ?" demanda Ryuichi, en posant les yeux sur ce doux visage qu'il ne se lassait pas de regardait. Il eut le droit à un hochement de tête affirmatif comme seule réponse, à vrai dire, l'un comme l'autre étaient épuisés.

" J'ai eu l'impression que ... Enfin Shuichi m'avait dit que tu étais assez expérimenté dans certains domaines malgré ton âge." dit il avec une légère grimace d'embarras.

Il entendit un léger éclat de rire, ce qui le surpris quelque peu. Il avait eu peur qu'il ne se vexe.

" Oui, j'ai connu pas mal de femmes et de garçon aussi d'ailleurs, mais je n'ai jamais été amoureux avant, c'était juste du sexe..." répliqua le premier d'un ton amusé

" Tu es le premier dont j'ai voulu vraiment autre chose que le corps." rajouta-t-il sur un ton plus tendre. " J'espère que ça a répondu à la question que tu mourrais d'envie de me poser."

Ryuichi souriait à présent lui aussi, le jeune homme n'avait plus rien de timide à cet instant précis, non ils étaient sur un terrain d'égalité. Et il appréciait cette sensation, celle qu'aucun des deux n'étouffait l'autre ou ne le soumettait. Il se pencha alors et effleura de ses lèvres, le haut de la tête du jeune homme qui redressa le menton pour quémander un baiser un peu plus intime, ce que le chanteur s'empressa d'exécuter.

_A suivre…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

[1 Ryuichi chéri, je crois que Tatsuha, il préfère d'autre jeux me semblent-il que je te l'ai déjà dit au chapitre précédent

[2 Pfff pas du zuste moi veut être à la place de Tat chan, encore mieux avec les deux en serviette de bain mode bave ON

[3 Moi même j'ai eu quelques doutes

[4 Cette histoire est tiré d'un livre que j'ai lu, il y a quelques années, j'ai malheureusement oublié le titre. Mais bon j'avais envie d'avoir ma propre explication du comportement de Ryuichi et de sa double personnalité.

**Note:** Voilà, fini oui je me suis lâché sur ce chapitre mais je le regrette pas même si je trouve mon lemon assez moyen m'enfin xD profitez de ce moment de pure tendresse entre nos deux tourtereaux, n'oubliez pas les reviews et surtout rendez vous au prochain chapitre, quoi vous pensiez enfin être débarrassé ? lol.


	9. Où es tu?

_**Chapitre neuf: Où es tu?**_

_**Genre**_ : yaoi

_**Disclamer**_ : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Kurt Grant

_**Pairing **_: Tatsuha/Ryuichi, Yuki/Shuichi

_**Note **_: 1. Bon le petit refrain habituel mais j'y tiens parce que franchement ça me touche alors merci à tous ceux qui laisse des reviews du fond du coeur, Tite Natsuko, Eloryn :D . _Sochite_ merci beaucoup j'espère que la suite te plairas tout autant

2. Bon un peu plus de temps pour ce chapitre ainsi que pour probablement les suivants mais moins de temps xD

3. Ah aussi, prière de ne pas tuer l'auteur lol

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les 8 plus merveilleux jours de leur vie, voilà comment vous aurez décrit leur semaine si vous leurs aviez demandé. Mais le rêve prenait fin, et les deux amants devaient se séparer, Tatsuha devant rentrer chez lui à Kyoto. Cependant, la tête nichée au creux de l'épaule de Ryuichi Sakuma, il avait du mal à s'y résoudre.

" Je n'ai aucune envie de partir." dit il sur un ton boudeur et contrarié, laissant apparaître sa déception de devoir rompre la bulle magique qu'il s'était crée, il appréhendait tellement ce retour à la réalité. En effet, depuis qu'il avait décidé de venir pour Tokyo, et surtout depuis que l'homme qu'il aimait tant lui ai fait par de la réciprocité de ses sentiments, ils s'étaient coupés du reste du monde, profitant d'eux et d'eux seuls. Biensûr, il y avait eu les coup de fil intempestifs de Tomah, qui hurlait en voyant l'insouciance de son chanteur et surtout son absence aux répétitions mais Ryuichi l'avait tempéré en lui promettant de travailler d'arrache pied la semaine suivante, mais qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas venir et laisser le plus beau garçon de la planète reprendre ses esprits et s'envoler vers d'autres cieux. Il avait eu ce ton si irrésistible, que même le terrible président de la NG avait tempéré son courroux, même si cependant le jeune moine ne doutait pas d'en avoir quelques reproches plus tard. Mais à vrai dire, il s'en fichait, il avait eu l'amour de sa vie pour lui seul toute une semaine et mis à part une petite visite impromptue, et que le jeune moine soupçonné surtout qu'elle fut rempli de curiosité, de Shuichi, qui les félicita avec un enthousiasme débordant, ils ne s'étaient consacrés que l'un à l'autre, ne sortant presque pas du duplex du chanteur, ils passaient leurs journées à parler de tout et de rien, à cuisiner, Tatsuha s'étant fait fort d'apprendre une ou deux recettes à son homme en constatant que celui ci ne se nourrissait quasi exclusivement que de repas à domicile. Leurs soirées étaient forts simples, soit ils regardaient un film, soit ils lisaient, la seule chose qui ne variait pas, c'était que Tatsuha se blottissait souvent dans les bras du chanteur dans de tendres câlins qui précédaient souvent des nuits intenses et passionnés, aucun ne se lassant de découvrir et redécouvrir le corps de l'autre.

" Je n'ai aucune envie de te laisser partir." répondit son amant d'un ton tendre " mais il le faut, tu as tes responsabilités et j'ai ma carrière."

" Oui, je sais." finit par concédé le jeune moine " mais..."

" Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne signifie aucunement que tout se finit entre nous, au contraire, tout commence..." le coupa-t-il avec une maturité qui étonna Tatsuha, biensûr il savait que le chanteur n'était pas en mode gamin irresponsable tout le temps comme il aimait le laisser croire, il avait eu l'occasion de l'apprendre ses derniers jours même si il lui arrivait toujours de retomber en enfance au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Il avait néanmoins pu découvrir le côté adulte de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres douces et si tendres de l'homme qu'il aimait, ils s'étaient promis de se revoir dès qu'ils pourraient, et cela rendait ce départ plus serein. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se résolut à quitter la chaleur de ses bras, pour prendre la direction de la sortie, mais une voix l'interpella.

" Tu ne dis pas au revoir à Kuma Kun?"

Un sourire amusé se peignit sur les lèvres du plus jeune qui se retourna.

" Au revoir, Kuma Kun, et prends soin de Ryu Chan pour moi et veilles surtout à ce qu'il ne ramènes personne chez lui." dit il en se penchant vers la peluche qui était apparu comme par miracle dans les bras de Ryuichi.

Derniers sourires échangés, derniers regards énamourés, et surtout derniers baisers passionnés, puis ils se séparèrent chacun ne pensant plus qu'à la prochaine fois où ils se verraient.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le soir même, dans un autre appartement, un autre couple, tendrement enlacés, discutaient, enfin l'un parlait tandis que l'autre écoutait, impassible, une fine cigarette entre les lèvres. Une main caressant dans un geste lent, la chevelure de l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis presqu'un an désormais.

" Et K. nous a décroché une apparition dans une émission de grande écoute" piaillait le plus petit des deux, sa voix surexcitée, montant dans les aigus.

" Hum..." se contenta de répondre le blond, il écoutait chacun de ses propos et même si pour lui ce n'était pas des plus intéressants à posteriori, le faite de voir le large sourire et les yeux pétillants de Shuichi lui procurait un sentiment apaisant.

" Et puis Hiro..." continuait notre chanteur, mais son discours fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone. Froncements de sourcils interrogateurs de la part des deux hommes.

" Moshi Moshi." annonça le plus vieux des deux en décrochant.

" Eiri, c'est Mika" répondit une voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil.

" Mika?" lâcha l'écrivain de plus en plus intrigué. A ce simple mot, l'attention du jeune homme aux cheveux roses s'accrut. Il se redressa légèrement à l'affût des bribes de la conversation qu'il pourrait entendre.

" C'est Tatsuha, il devait rentrer aujourd'hui..."

Yuki entendit l'angoisse enserrait la voix de sa soeur aînée. Il eut alors une drôle de sensation mais préféra penser à autre chose et opta pour son sarcasme habituel.

" Et il n'est toujours pas là." acheva-t-elle

" Ne t'en fais pas, il a sûrement prolongé son séjour" ironisa le blond.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Shuichi, qui visiblement attendait avec impatience le fin mot de l'histoire. Yuki lui expliqua à demi-mot tandis que Mika protestait disant qu'il ne répondait pas non plus à son portable.

" Tu le connais dès qu'il s'agit de Sakuma, il oublie ce qui l'entoure." répliqua le jeune homme d'un ton agaçé.

" Surtout qu'ils semblaient très occupés." ricana Shuichi. En effet lorsqu'il avait été les voir, il avait eu l'impression de déranger un peu mais plus que tout ils avaient pu voir combien ils s'aimaient, il avait trouvé cela touchant et les avaient taquinés un peu mais il ne recevait que des sourires béats.

Mika soupira. Depuis le début, elle n'appréciait pas forcément la fascination de son petit frère pour Ryuichi et même si elle avait essayé de l'aider, elle sentait qu'elle le regretterait ce qui était à présent le cas.

" Je savais bien que cette histoire avec ce chanteur ne nous apporterait que des ennuis."

" Veux tu que Shuichi appelle Sakuma pour te rassurer et que tu nous laisses tranquille." lâcha Eiri, un peu à contre coeur.

" S'il te plait." le gratifia sa soeur d'une voix reconnaissant qui le surpris, puis il entendit la tonalité signifiant qu'elle avait raccroché. Les yeux d'ambre se posèrent sur le visage pensif de son amant.

" Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne se préoccupe pas plus de sa vie au lieu de se mêler de la notre sans arrêt."

Une main se posa sur sa joue accompagnée d'un sourire tendre.

" Parce qu'elle vous aime...Passe moi le téléphone que j'appelle Sakuma San."

Son amant ne se fit pas prier, le ton alarmiste de sa soeur l'avait quelque peu inquiété même si son petit frère pouvait se révéler vraiment insupportable par moment, il n'en restait pas moins son petit frère. Shuichi composa le numéro, et après à peine une sonnerie, une voix se fit entendre fébrile.

" Tsu Chan?"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ryuichi avait passé l'après midi dans l'attente d'un coup de téléphone de Tatsuha, mais aucune nouvelle. Il avait alors essayé de la joindre mais en vain, tombant sur la messagerie à chaque fois. Il pensa alors que le jeune moine avait sûrement du subir les représailles de son père, et il s'en voulait car il n'avait nullement insisté pour qu'il retourne à ses obligations, non il avait profitait égoïstement de sa présence, de chaques précieuses petites minutes passaient en sa compagnie. Quand le téléphone sonna finalement à une heure tardive, il se jeta dessus, persuadé d'entendre le doux son de la voix de son jeune amant.

" Tsu Chan?"

" Ryu Chan, c'est Shuichi."

" Oh...Shu Chan, je suis désolé, je pensais...Enfin que voulais tu?"

Un silence embarrassé se fit entendre qui lui fit plissé les sourcils d'un air inquiet.

" Shu Chan..."

" J'appelais pour m'assurer que Tat Chan..."

Shuichi n'osait plus ni parler, ni regardait l'homme se trouvant à ses côtés. Il se mordilla la lèvre et prit la main d'Eiri, celui ci comprenant ce message silencieux, blanchit quelque peu tandis que les paroles du chanteur des Bad Luck confirmait ses craintes.

" Tatsuha n'est pas rentré à Kyoto."

Personne ne répondit, Ryuichi venait de lâcher le combiné, un atroce pressentiment lui vriller l'estomac. Il se laissa tomber par terre, ses jambes cédant sous lui. Il entendit une voix inquiète crier son nom dans l'appareil. Mais il n'y faisait plus attention, il crispa les poings.

" Tsu Chan..." murmura-t-il, désespéré.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, un petit groupe se trouvait dans l'appartement du célèbre écrivain Yuki Eiri, sans nouvelle du jeune frère de celui-ci depuis la veille, la légère inquiétude avait laissé place à une vraie angoisse.

" Comment le prends Ryuichi?" demanda un jeune homme à la crinière bubble gum à la claviériste du groupe du chanteur.

" Je ne sais pas, j'ai essayé d'aller le voir aussitôt que Tomah m'a prévenu mais il n'était pas chez lui, je supposes qu'il est parti à sa recherche."

" Oui, probablement." concéda-t-il, s'en voulant encore d'avoir été le porteur de la terrible nouvelle auprès de son idole.

Chacun y allait de son hypothèse, mais le plus probable, avait été la théorie de l'accident, cependant aucune trace de lui dans les hôpitaux de la région. Pourtant, ce que personne n'osait penser, l'évidence la plus probable, chacun la taisait et la gardait pour lui, personne ne voulant être celui qui jetterait la mare dans le pavé.

" Je vous l'avais dit qu'il n'aurait jamais du venir ici, ce voyage était une folie." hurla presque Mika, les nerfs à bout, depuis son coup de fil de la veille " Je vous avais dit que cette histoire avec ce maudit chanteur n'était que des problèmes en vue."

Son mari posa une main sur son épaule.

" Mika, calmes toi, Ryuichi n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, ce voyage non plus d'ailleurs."

" Non, elle a raison..." lâcha une voix derrière eux qui fit pivoter tout le groupe sur lui même, pour apercevoir Ryuichi Sakuma dans l'encadrement de la porte.

" Tout ça, c'est de ma faute...J'aurais du être responsable et ..." dit il, ses mâchoires se crispèrent et il respira un grand coup pour ne pas s'effondrer de nouveau. Noriko se précipita vers lui, pour lui entourer les épaules dans une étreinte fraternelle.

" Ryu chan ne dit pas ça." supplia-t-elle.

" Non, elle a raison, si il lui ai arrivait quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais." dit il s'effondrant, et laissant des larmes coulait le long de ses joues. [1

" Euh...Peut être qu'il a décidé de...Enfin peut être que c'est lui qui s'est enfui." essaya d'intervenir Hiro, pas vraiment convaincu et à vrai dire se rendant compte après coup de ce qu'il venait de dire. Ryuichi leva les yeux vers lui, interloqué. " Enfin, il avait peut être besoin de prendre l'air, je veux dire, après cette histoire."

" Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça, on..." articula le chanteur, éberlué, non impossible que Tatsuha est fui, ils avaient passé une semaine de rêve, et leurs au revoirs avait été une promesse de plein de tendresse et d'amour à venir, non impossible, il avait tort, il n'avait pas pu le fuir, mais au moins cela signifierait qu'il irait bien. "Peut être..."

Noriko asséna un regard meurtrier à Hiro et emmena Ryuichi, qui semblait épuisé sur le canapé.

" Mais, non Ryu Chan, je suis sur qu'il ne te fuit pas, et je suis sur que tout ira bien, il le faut." dit elle essayant surtout de se convaincre elle même, elle connaissait suffisamment son ami pour savoir que cette histoire le détruisait. Ce dernier sortit son lapin rose, et le serra fort dans ses bras, fermant les yeux et ne dit plus un mot, alors que la conversation reprenait de plus belle. Il s'était coupé du monde et dans son univers, lui et son amant étaient heureux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Oui, cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar dont il allait se réveiller bientôt...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Un mal de chien lui vrillait le crâne, quand il cligna les yeux, reprenant connaissance, il suffoquait et se rendit compte qu'il était bâillonné, il s'habitua graduellement à la pénombre ambiante, une douleur au poignet lui informa qu'ils étaient liés. Il reconnu ce qui semblait être un ancien entrepôt abandonné et il n'avait aucune idée de comment il était arrivée ici. Il se souvenait s'être arrêté quelques minutes à la sortie de Tokyo, pour appeler son amant qui lui manquait déjà, une douleur fulgurante l'assaillant à la tête puis après le trou noir. Il s'agita et vit alors une silhouette qui se dirigeait vers lui à pas lents, il aurait dit menaçant. La panique s'empara alors de lui quand il reconnu la personne qui se tenait devant lui, un petit sourire menaçant sur le visage.

" Ne t'agites donc pas...Personne ne viendra de toute façon."

Il se pencha à son oreille et susurra d'une voix qui le fit frissonner de la tête au pied de terreur.

" Nous devons parler, il semblerait que tu es oublié, ce que j'avais dit, Ryuichi est à moi, morveux."

Tatsuha ferma les yeux, cet américain était purement et simplement cinglé. Il sentit qu'on lui défaisait le bâillon qui lui entravait la parole. Il hurla alors de toute ses forces, ce fut une grosse erreur une douleur cinglante se fit sentir sur sa joue, il venait de recevoir une claque.

" Je t'ai dit personne ne viendra, tu auras beau t'époumoner, mais j'ai un peu mal au crâne alors épargnes moi cette peine." dit Kurt sur un ton sourd grondant de haine, tout comme son regard.

_A suivre..._

_**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**_

[1 y en a qui vont encore dire que je le fais tout le temps pleurer

**Note: **Voilà chapitre assez court mais j'espère vous ayant plu quand même. Quoi me dites pas que vous pensiez que Kurt était de l'histoire ancienne...Rendez vous au chapitre 10 et laissez moi vos reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez comme d'hab


	10. Deux ans plus tôt

_**Chapitre dix : Deux ans plutôt**_

_**Genre**_ : yaoi

_**Disclamer**_ : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Kurt Grant

**Pairing **: Ryuichi/Kurt

_**Note **_: 1. Un chapitre un peu spécial, puisqu'il se passe dans le passé de Ryuichi et donc qu'il n'apporte encore aucune réponse à ce qui s'est passé dans le chapitre précédent mais ayez pitié quand même de moi

2. Désolé pour le temps d'attente de ce chapitre mais j'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de temps à moi la semaine --'

3. Merci encore et toujours pour les reviews, je vous assure ça me fait vraiment plaisir, et désolé de ne pas avoir pu répondre individuellement comme je le fais en règle générale, mais cette semaine à été vraiment très pleine alors juste pour vous dire que je suis ravie que vous aimiez mon chapitre 9 et rassurez vous je n'aime pas non plus Kurt oO

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le soleil était lourd cette journée-là, même si cela n'avait rien d'étonnant vu qu'on été en juillet et en Californie, cependant la chaleur était elle que Ryuichi ne pouvait rester cloîtré dans cet appartement. K. lui avait accordé sa journée ce qui était à vrai dire un exploit en soi. Et il comptait bien en profiter, il commençait à être connu dans le coin, alors par mesure de sécurité et pour éviter d'être dérangé, il mit une casquette et des lunettes de soleil avant de prendre la direction d'un parc se situant non loin de chez lui. Il porté un jean troué au genoux et un vieux tee shirt noir sans manche, et c'est en marchant dans ce parc, tranquillement les mains enfouis au fond de ses poches que sa vie avait pris un autre tournant. En effet, alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il fut percuté par un grand jeune homme blond aux yeux d'un vert splendide, c'était un beau garçon sans conteste, et Ryuichi s'était figé, fasciné, par le sourire angélique que cet américain lui avait adressé.

" Excuse me " dit il sur un ton qui dégageait une classe indéniable.

" Non, non c'est moi, je ne faisais pas attention ou j'allais." bafouilla Ryuichi, légèrement intimidée sous ce regard perçant qui ne le quittait pas.

" Bon alors disons que c'est du 50/50." plaisanta le jeune blond.

Ryuichi sortit alors son Kumagoro [1 et le serra dans ses bras, et avec une moue enfantine, il répondit.

" Oh, Kuma Kun, avait peur que tu sois un méchant garçon qui nous crie dessus" puis s'adressant à sa peluche "tu vois il n'y avait pas de raison Kuma Kun."

Le jeune américain l'avait regardé interloqué devant cette attitude étrange, puis avait éclaté d'un beau rire franc et cristallin.

" Tu es drôle, toi, ça me plait." avait dit il répondu en plongeant son regard dans celui du chanteur, et en lui saisissant la main, comme pour lui serrer mais avec beaucoup de lenteur. " Je m'appelle Kurt Grant."

Le brun se stoppa, il ne semblait pas le connaître mais vu ses vêtements et son allure, il n'était probablement pas du genre à écouter le genre de musique qu'il faisait. Il était fasciné par cet homme qui dégageait quelque chose d'à la fois captivant et sensuel.

" Ryuichi Sakuma." répondit il alors que leurs mains ne s'étaient toujours pas quitté.

" Ce n'est pas du coin, ça." constata-t-il avec un sourire.

" Non, je suis japonais." répondit il, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il continuait cette conversation avec un inconnu, en plein milieu d'un parc.

Il sentit ses lunettes de soleil quittait son visage alors et un sourire tout autre se dessinait sur les lèvres du blond.

" Un japonais avec de telle yeux, je n'aurais jamais pensé en voir un de ma vie." dit il en attardant sa main sur sa joue.

Puis, ne se rappelant plus vraiment la suite, ils étaient montés jusqu'à son appartement et le blond lui avait fait clairement part de ses intentions. Ryuichi, fasciné par cette détermination farouche, s'était laissé aller et ils avaient finis par se retrouver au lit.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ils avaient alors entamé une liaison passionnée et torride, il avait appris que c'était un étudiant en médecine. Il était toujours fasciné par cette intelligence et cette classe qui le caractérisait. Il avait un peu ri en apprenant qu'il était chanteur, se moquant gentiment du faites que ce n'était pas un vrai métier, il se moquait aussi de sa manie d'avoir toujours sa peluche avec lui. C'était des petits riens et Ryuichi ne se rendait pas vraiment compte que peu à peu, la vraie personnalité du jeune homme transparaissait sous ce masque de perfection qu'il aurait tant aimé égaler à l'époque. Non, il profitait de ce que lui renvoyait le regard de ce garçon à chaque fois qu'il était avec lui. Même si K., dès le début n'avait pu s'empêcher de se méfier de lui et de mettre en garde son protégé.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Mais ce fut après un mois que le vernis commença réellement à craquer, Ryuichi s'était attardé à une de ses répétitions et quand il rentra chez lui, il retrouva Kurt qui avait forcé la serrure et qui s'était installé sur un sofa, les bras croisé sur son torse. Il recula légèrement quand il rencontra le regard mauvais que le jeune homme posa sur lui.

" Ou étais tu?" aboya le jeune blond.

Ryuichi fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et se décida finalement à approcher, il s'asseya auprès du jeune homme et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

" Je répétais." tenta-t-il de le calmer.

" Tu étais encore avec ce stupide manager, avoues."

" Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Kurt, que reproches tu à K.?"

Il sentit une main se poser sur son genou, et lui enserrait avec une force incroyable, il grimaça une douleur commençant à se faire sentir.

" Il essayes de nous séparer, Sweety, il est jaloux de nous, ne le vois tu pas?"

" Arrêtes, Kurt, tu me fais mal, et ce n'est franchement pas drôle." dit Ryuichi en se relevant.

Il sentit alors deux bras l'enlacer par derrière, et la bouche de Kurt se nichait au creux de son épaule. Sa voix s'était radoucie, et il murmura d'un ton tendre.

" Je suis désolé, Sweety, je t'aimes tellement et j'ai tellement peur de te perdre."

Ryuichi se retourna et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres pour le rassurer, il savait que Kurt était fou de lui, il ne cessait de lui répéter à longueur de temps, et même si cela flattait son ego, il appréciait surtout d'avoir une telle valeur aux yeux de quelqu'un, cependant Ryuichi, bien qu'appréciant la compagnie du jeune homme s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas vraiment amoureux, il ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais été.

" Ce n'est rien, oublions ça." dit il d'un ton calme, avant de le prendre par la main pour l'emmener dans sa chambre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

L'incident fut vite oublié pour notre chanteur mais chez Kurt, le sentiment de jalousie s'accru aux possibles, et même si il prenait sur lui, il ne mit pas longtemps à réapparaître à l'occasion d'une promenade dans les rues de Los Angeles. Alors que les deux jeunes hommes se promenaient pour profiter des beaux jours qui continuaient à s'offrir à eux, ils furent arrêtés par deux fans du jeune chanteur, deux jolies petites californiennes aux sourires ravageurs, auxquels Sakuma accorda un autographe ainsi qu'une invitation pour un de ses prochains concerts. En effet, il était le genre d'artiste qui adorait voir ses fans et voir l'amour qu'il lui portait c'était une seconde nature chez lui. Il avait tellement besoin de compté pour les gens après avoir été aussi insignifiants une bonne partie de son enfance. Cependant, en rentrant chez lui, Kurt lui attrapa violemment le poignet.

" Tu as l'intention de te taper ses deux gonzesses?" l'accusa-t-il sur un ton véhément.

Ryuichi lui lança un regard interloqué et il revit pour la seconde fois cette lueur menaçante dans les yeux de son amant.

" Mais de quoi tu parles, Kurt?" demanda-t-il un peu perdu.

" Je parles de ses deux nénettes avec qui tu as flirté devant moi sans aucune pudeur."

" Ce sont des fans, je ne faisais qu'être gentil."

" Ah vraiment alors pourquoi ne leur as tu pas dit qui j'étais pour toi, d'ailleurs pourquoi ne le dit tu as personne..." gronda le ton sourd de Kurt, avant que son poing ne s'abattes sur le mur juste à côté du visage de Ryuichi.

" Arrêtes, tu me fais peur..." plaida une petite voix enfantine.

" Non, non tu ne vas pas te la jouer gosse maintenant, je te l'interdis."

Et pourtant devant lui, se tenait un Ryuichi à l'expression infantile serrant de toute ses forces dans ses bras un Kumagoro prêt à exploser tellement ses doigts s'étaient crispés.

" Très bien, tu veux jouer à ce jeu là, alors pour une fois je serais le Seme [2..." ajouta le jeune américain d'un ton menaçant, et une lueur malsaine brillant dans ses yeux.

Des larmes s'écoulèrent des yeux de Sakuma.

" Je veux que tu partes, Kurt, je ne t'aimes plus quand tu es méchant comme ça..."

Kurt se figea et ses traits se durcirent.

" Tu ne m'aimes plus..." dit il attrapant son bras et le serrant avec violence. " Mais moi je t'aimes assez pour deux, Sweety, et je vais te montrer toute l'étendue de mon amour pour toi..."

Il plaqua ses lèvres contre ceux du chanteur dans un baiser violent, alors que celui ci se débattait, les yeux emplis d'une crainte nouvelle. Il senti une main défaire les boutons de son pantalon, et commença à paniquer, Kurt n'avait plus rien d'enviable, ni de classe à cet instant précis, il ressemblait juste à une bête assoiffée de sang et de vengeance. Il plaqua ses mains contre son torse et le repoussa, malheureusement pour lui, le jeune américain était plus costaud que lui, et le replaqua contre le mur en moins d'une minute. La terreur le gagna alors quand une détonation surgit, il sentit la pression qui le maintenait se relâchait et il ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir K., son magnum au poing, pointait sur Kurt.

" Lâche le." entendit il, alors que ses jambes s'affaissait et qu'il se retrouva assis sur le sol.

" Voilà, le grand manager prêt à sauver son petit poulain quoiqu'il advienne." répondit Kurt d'une voix méchante.

" Pars, je t'ai dit." gronda K d'un ton menaçant, alors Kurt s'y résolu mais non sans un dernier coup d'oeil vers Ryuichi." Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sweety, personne ne peut nous séparer notre amour est trop fort."

Puis il quitta l'appartement et K. passa la soirée avec Ryuichi qui préféra garder le silence sur ce qui venait de se passer mais une chose était claire, il ne comptait pas revoir ce type maintenant qu'il avait découvert sa vraie nature.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Malheureusement pour lui, Kurt en avait décidé tout autrement, pour lui, il était hors de question de se passer de l'homme qu'il prétendait aimait plus que tout, c'était devenu une vraie obsession et il suivit Ryuichi a travers tout le continent, se repentissant en longue diatribe d'excuse, mais le chanteur ne prenait plus, il cherchait à le menacer mais cela ne marchait pas non plus. Il ne savait plus comment faire et plus les jours passait plus son obsession grandissait, récupéré cet homme à tout prix, il n'avait rien d'autre à l'esprit. Il cru y arriver quand un soir, par faiblesse Ryuichi succomba à ses avances, mais dès le lendemain le chanteur avait repris ses esprits et après s'être excusé, il mit de nouveau fin à leur histoire. Kurt arrêta les cours et sombra peu à peu dans une folie obsessive, du souvenir de son ancien amant, ses parents et ses amis essayèrent de le raisonner en vain. Pourtant, un jour son monde s'effondra, il venait d'apprendre que Ryuichi avait l'intention de quitter les Etats unis pour retourner au Japon. Il ne pouvait accepter qu'il l'abandonne, il était fait l'un pour l'autre, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il décida de le suivre, ce fut la goutte d'eau et ses parents le firent interné contre son gré, mais en vain pendant les six mois de son existence passait entre les murs blancs d'une chambre froide et impersonnel, seul le souvenir de Ryuichi, et la volonté farouche de le faire sien, le fit tenir. Biensur à la surface, il nia avoir encore des sentiments pour lui, il était malin et il savait que si il voulait pouvoir le retrouver, il lui fallait sortir d'ici. Alors, il simula une guérison et eu l'autorisation de sortir, une fois fait, il prit le premier avion en direction du japon. Il l'avait suivi quelques temps restant dans l'ombre discrètement, il l'avait vu évolué parmi ses gens, et il s'était senti jaloux, de le voir parler, rire avec eux. Il ne pouvait rire qu'avec lui et personne d'autre, enfin l'occasion se présenta à lui quand ce concours fut organisé, il avait là une chance en or qui s'offrait à lui de le revoir, de le refaire sien.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il avait gagné haut la main mais pourtant un obstacle auquel il ne s'attendait pas vint se dresser entre lui et Sakuma, un obstacle qu'il n'avait pas prévu même si à la minute ou il avait posé les yeux sur lui, il avait senti une menace. Ce morveux, ce gamin, depuis la fin du concert, il avait suivi les faits et gestes de Ryuichi, il avait entendu cette chanson, ils les avaient vu s'embrasser dans ce parc, et il avait aussi attendu pendant une longue semaine patiemment que son heure arrive. Biensur, il avait déjà vu le chanteur avec d'autres personnes depuis la fin de leur histoire mais jamais il n'avait posé un tel regard sur eux, jamais il n'avait posé un tel regard sur LUI. C'est pourquoi, à l'heure qu'il était, il avait enlevé ce morveux et était bien décidé à lui faire payer d'avoir pris le coeur de Ryuichi, de lui avoir voler...L'esprit tordu qui était le sien à présent ne faisait plus l'ombre d'un doute sur son but à atteindre...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

[1De dieu sait ou xD

[2 le joueur numéro 1 pour reprendre une expression du remix lol enfin le dominant quoi

Note: Voilà un petit chapitre court et qui vous laisse encore avec plein de questions je sais mais j'espère que cela vous aura plu tout de même


	11. Souffrances

_**Chapitre onze: Souffrances**_

_**Genre**_ : yaoi (attention scène violente et vocabulaire assez cru)

_**Disclamer**_ : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Kurt Grant

_**Pairing **_: Tatsuha/Ryuichi

_**Note **_: 1. Désolée xD je sais il s'est fait attendre ce chapitre, mea culpa mais pour ma défense je n'ai que trop peu de temps libre en ce moment

2. Le chapitre 11 a été particulièrement difficile à écrire pour moi et je tiens à vous prévenir de suite c'est un chapitre assez sombre. Pas de ma faute je dois lire trop de dark shonen ai en ce moment

3. Merci pour les reviews comme toujours et je suis ravie de voir que le chapitre 10 vous a semblé aussi nécessaire qu'à moi bien qu'un peu en dehors de l'histoire chronologique. J'essaye de répondre à chaque reviews perso mais pour ceux que je suis dans l'impossibilité de le faire, je tiens à vous remercier chaleureusement et sachez que ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kurt avait toujours ce petit sourire peint au coin des lèvres. Tatsuha avait des frissons qui lui parcouraient tout le corps, il avait peur, il était même terrifié par ce type, mais il ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de lui montrer, alors il arbora un petit sourire narquois sur son visage avant de lâcher d'une voix moqueuse.

" Tu crois vraiment que tu pourras récupéré, Ryu chan de cette manière?" dit il en insistant volontairement sur le doux diminutif du chanteur, ce qui ne tarda pas à provoquer la réaction qu'il attendait, il reçu un regard noir accompagné d'un violent coup dans la mâchoire.

" Ne l'appelle pas ainsi, jamais, tu m'entends!" grogna son cerbère, les mâchoires contractaient.

" Ah oui, pourtant, ça ne l'a jamais dérangeait surtout quand je lui susurrais au creux de l'oreille pendant nos étreintes." répondit Tatsuha, avec toujours cet air narquois, volontairement provocateur.

" Shut up, morveux." hurla l'américain alors qu'un autre coup violent le heurta au visage, lui faisant cracher un léger filet de sang.

" Alors, on ne supporte pas d'entendre la vérité." provoqua-t-il une fois de plus.

Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à recevoir un autre coup, il reçu un regard plein d'ironie.

" Tu crois vraiment que tu as gagné son coeur..."

Un éclat de rire, où perçait la folie.

" Que tu es naïf, Ryuichi ne te donneras jamais son coeur malgré ses belles promesses pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il en est incapable."

Tatsuha se figea, le ton était si sur de lui. Un doute s'immisça dans ses pensées mais il n'en laissa rien paraître pour la bonne raison qu'il n'oubliait pas qui il avait en face de lui, il détourna le regard et murmura d'un ton sombre.

" Tu dis ça parce qu'il te l'a refusé, mais je commences à comprendre pourquoi."

Il braqua alors son regard dur vers son interlocuteur qui ne cilla même pas, il sentait qu'il perdait du terrain et cela le déstabilisait.

" Non, je ne fais dire que la vérité, morveux..."

Kurt se rapprocha alors de Tatsuha et sortit quelque chose de sa poche, le jeune moine pu identifier alors les reflets d'une lame de couteau. Sa peur monta encore de quelques degrés. Il sentit une main lui agripper le poignet, et il fut projeté avec violence à terre.

" Mais ça ne va pas m'empêcher de m'amuser un peu avec toi car tu as eu l'imprudence de t'approcher de lui d'un peu trop près à mon goût."

Il retourna alors le jeune homme, pour que son visage lui soit visible et la lueur d'angoisse qu'il voyait dans ses yeux fût une véritable délectation. Un sourire satisfait vint ornait ses lèvres.

" On dirait que tu fais moins le fier à présent."

La gorge soudainement asséchée, Tatsuha n'arrivait plus à cacher sa peur, il sentit alors les boutons de sa chemise cédaient sous la pression de la main de son agresseur, qu'allait-il lui faire? Allait-il le tuer? Pourquoi personne ne venait le sauver?

" Ryu..." murmura-t-il pour lui même, son interlocuteur ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire satisfait.

" Non, il ne viendra pas, de toute façon, tu n'es pas assez bien pour lui, tu aurais du le comprendre par toi même."

" Ta gueule..." grogna la jeune moine, à bout d'arguments.

" Oh, t'aurais je vexé, pov' petit oisillon." se moqua l'américain avec une voix faussement mielleuse. " Mais je ne fais que dire la vérité, que crois tu lui apporter au juste?"

Tatsuha sentit la lame froide se posait contre sa peau. Il ne répondit rien, le coeur battant à une allure incroyable, l'angoisse le paralysant totalement.

" Enfin mis à part des ennuis." rajouta-t-il d'un ton volontairement badin, mais il fit un léger sourire mauvais en coin, en voyant qu'il venait de capter l'attention de son nouveau jouet. " Quoi, ne me dis pas que tu n'y as pas pensé? Une star internationale de plus de 30 ans avec un gamin de 17 ans, ça fait mauvais genre tu sais... En plus un homme..."

Une douleur se fit ressentir au niveau de sa poitrine, la lame s'enfonçant doucement dans sa chair, Tatsuha crispa les dents. Il essayait de ne pas écouter les délires de ce fou mais il venait de toucher un point sensible, Tat aimait trop Ryuichi pour lui nuire.

" Imagine si son public, ou pire si la presse l'apprenait, sa carrière serait ruinée, et cela ferait de lui un homme brisé. Tu sais, la musique, c'est la seule chose qui est vraiment une importance pour lui."

Une larme coula sur la joue du jeune Uesugi, une réponse silencieuse mais qui suffisait à exciter la veine vengeresse de Kurt. Il allait briser ce gamin, il en était à présent persuadé.

" Mais arrêtons de parler pour ne rien dire, ne crois tu pas? Si on continuait à jouer un peu."

La lueur que Tatsuha vit dans le regard du jeune blond, lui donna l'étrange sensation de n'être plus qu'un pantin dans des mains sournoises et diaboliques.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis que ce type avait décidé de faire de lui son jouet, il n'y voyait presque plus, ses yeux tuméfiés par les coups reçus, son corps n'était plus qu'un magma de bleu et de coupures. Tatsuha n'avait plus aucune force pour résister, il était à bout, si il n'y avait que les coups mais non son ravisseur lui asséné à longueur de journée à quel point il était une nuisance pour Ryuichi et que tôt ou tard celui ci s'en rendrait compte, il lui assénait aussi que jamais il ne pourrait avoir le coeur du chanteur car il n'était pas du bon acabit, c'était une torture aussi bien mentale que physique, et Tatsuha ne croyait même plus à une issue favorable. Il savait que quand l'américain se serait lassé, il le tuerait purement et simplement. Il ne luttait plus, il avait abandonné tout espoir que quelqu'un, que Ryuichi vienne le sortir de ses griffes infernales. Un rire sardonique le tira des brumes vaporeuses dans lequel il se traînait avec difficulté, une bonne chose dans tout ce malheur, c'est qu'avec sa vision troublée, il n'avait plus à supporter les expressions de satisfactions qui se peignaient sur le visage de Kurt. Il sentit une main l'attrapait par le col de sa chemise, qui n'était plus qu'un lambeau et l'asseoir sur une chaise.

" Dis moi morveux, au faite, tu ne m'as jamais dit..."

Un blanc, laissé à bon escient comme si il savait qu'il était devenu maître du jeu, et qu'il n'avait plus qu'a savourer chaque seconde avec délectation.

" Quel effet ça t'as fait quand il t'as prit..."

Tatsuha mis quelques secondes pour comprendre les paroles de l'américain, mais il ne répondit pas, il ne répondait plus depuis longtemps.

" Oui, parce que je sais que c'est lui qui domine, malgré ses airs de pleurnichard, il cache bien son jeu."

Comment savait-il...Peu importe, il n'avait même plus la force de se poser de telle question.

" Je savais bien que tu n'avais pas gagné son coeur, il n'a pas assez confiance en toi pour te laisser le prendre ou alors ne t'aime-t-il pas assez?"

Encore un de ses coups de poignards qui faisait atrocement plus mal que les coups réels, il avait raison, Ryuichi avait toujours dominer mais Tatsuha ne s'était jamais attaché à ce genre de détails mais depuis une semaine à subir ses révélations sur lui même comme si Kurt le connaissait mieux que quiconque, de nombreuses choses s'imbriquait dans son esprit pour aboutir au final à une réponse.

" Mais je suis sur que tu t'ai sacrifié avec plaisir, tu me sembles du genre plutôt docile..." susurra-t-il d'un ton qui déplaisait à Tatsuha, cette angoisse latente remontant à la surface.

Jamais il ne s'était laissé prendre par quelqu'un d'autre que Ryuichi, il avait eu besoin et envie de le sentir en lui. Il avait éprouvé du plaisir et un bien être inouï de ses étreintes et ce type était entrain de salir ses souvenirs à coups d'insinuation malveillantes, pire que tout la menace qui pesait dans sa dernière phrase le faisait frémir, non il n'irait pas jusque là.

Pitié qu'il me tue avant...

" Pitié..." la voix était faible et grinçante, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis presque 4 jours.

Un rire narquois lui répondit.

" On dirait que tu as retrouvé la parole, morveux, hum j'avoue que cela n'en est que plus attrayant..."

Kurt se pencha à l'oreille de Tatsuha, et susurra d'une voix sourde.

" Quoi ne me dis pas quand même que tu ne saurais accueillir personne d'autre que ce cher Ryuichi..."

" Pitié..." de nouveau cette faible plainte.

Un rire follement amusé et totalement démentiel lui répondit.

" C'est vraiment trop drôle, tu me ferais presque de la peine pour un peu...Tu as vraiment...Je vois, au final toi et moi, on se ressemble."

Tatsuha cru voir une lueur d'espoir dans ses derniers mots, allait-il l'épargner, le laissait tranquille, il était prêt à accepter que ce fou se compare à lui si il devait préserver ce semblant de dignité qui lui restait.

" Sauf qu'apparemment, je suis devenu un petit peu taré sur les bords." ajouta-il d'un ton ironique " dommage pour toi"

La main l'attrapa de nouveau par la chemise, le souleva et le projeta au sol. Des larmes coulèrent à flots des yeux ébène de Tatsuha. Il entendit les pas de Kurt se rapprochait de lui, le bruit distinct d'une fermeture éclair, il ferma les yeux.

" Je sens que je me dois de goûter à ce que mon amour à goûter comme pour lui pardonner son incartade aussi bref que désillusoire..."

Tatsuha eut la gorge qui se noua et sa dernière pensée fut pour Ryuichi, maintenant il n'était plus digne d'être avec lui, puis alors qu'une main le débarrassait de ses vêtements, il se mordit la joue pour ne pas émettre un seul son qui puisse donner satisfaction à son ravisseur.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

De nouvelles journées s'était écoulées et Tatsuha n'avait à présent plus grand chose d'humain, il flottait dans ses guenilles, amaigri et affaibli par ce qu'il subissait à longueur de journée, priant pour que son ravisseur en finisse et le libère en le tuant, il subissait humiliation sur humiliation, il n'arrivait même plus à avoir de pensée cohérente, son esprit complètement disloqué par ses maltraitances, il ne sentait même plus rien. C'était comme si une partie de lui était déjà loin, détaché de ce corps et de cette vie. Il n'arrivait même plus à se réfugier dans ses prières pour se réconforter, sa foi ayant faiblit devant ce qu'il subissait de jour en jour. Non Tatsuha Uesugi n'était plus vraiment le même homme que deux semaines auparavant. Le bonheur et l'amour l'avaient fui et la douleur et la peine l'avaient accueilli. Il n'avait plus réouvert la bouche depuis ce fameux jour ou son calvaire s'était transformé un indescriptible et innommable enfer.

" Alors, ma poupée préféré a l'air de plus en plus cassée, ça en devient beaucoup moins drôle."

Cette voix qu'il connaissait tant à présent retenti à ses oreilles, un frisson de dégoût et de terreur s'empara de lui, et il se mit à vomir plus que de raison, un mélange de bile et de sang.

" Non, tu ne vas pas recommencer, je t'ai déjà dit que ça me coupe mes effets." le nargua le blond avec ce ton si faussement doux d'un amant.

faites que ça s'arrête, faites que ça s'arrête c'était les seules pensées qui envahissait son esprit à longueur de temps

" Enfin, je ne sais pas si tu as bien compris que maintenant tu es totalement à moi, cela ne sert plus à rien de résister..."

Une main s'empara de ses cheveux avec violence, et lui fit pousser un léger cri de douleur.

" Tu sais que Ryuichi est parti en tournée, on dirait que ton absence ne lui a pas beaucoup manqué au final."

Tatsuha n'arrivait même plus à protester mentalement contre ses mensonges, il ne savait plus vraiment d'ailleurs si c'était des mensonges ou pas, après tout il subissait ce calvaire et personne n'était venu l'aider.

" Je crois qu'il est l'heure..."

Un blanc, le jeune moine avait prit l'habitude de ses interruptions théâtrales ne présageant rien de bon pour lui, mais quand il sentit un corps s'affalait sur lui de tout son long, il tenta tant bien que mal d'ouvrir ses yeux tuméfiés, mais la pénombre dans laquelle il était reclu fut soudainement envahi d'une lueur aveuglante, il referma les yeux, et quand un bras le saisit, il ne réagit même pas. Il entendit à peine les paroles qu'une voix qui lui était inconnu proféra.

" La cible a bien été abattu, la victime semble en vie..."

Un pas de course accéléré se fit entendre, deux bras le saisirent, une douce chaleur familière, il ferma les yeux.

" Il est gravement blessé, il ne faut mieux pas le toucher."

Une voix qui lui était familière retentit alors qu'il sombrait peu à peu dans un repos qui lui semblait à présent accordé.

" Foutez moi la paix...Tsu Chan, Tsu Chan, tu m'entends?"

Il était venu, il était là, Tatsuha pouvait enfin dormir, et oublier, dormir longtemps. Il sombra alors totalement et n'entendit guère les derniers mots qui lui étaient destiné.

" Je suis tellement, tellement désolé..."

Les joues du chanteur des Grasper furent inondé de larmes, voir ainsi son amant dans cet état pitoyable par sa faute, une douleur enserra son coeur, comme si on lui broyait. Une main se posa sur son épaule, et il leva les yeux pour apercevoir Tohma.

" Laisse les s'occuper de lui, il a besoin d'aller à l'hôpital."

Ryuichi laissa les ambulanciers emmenait son amant à contre coeur, et il se releva pour les suivre, n'ayant pas l'intention de le quitter, quand il passa devant le corps étendu et sans vie de Kurt qui n'avait pas encore été amené à la morgue, la haine passa dans ses yeux, il pensa à cet instant qu'il aurait pu le tuer de ses propres mains si il n'avait pas été déjà froid comme la glace.

" Enflure, rôti en enfer..."

_A suivre..._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

**Note**: Voilà, bon un chapitre sombre mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu quand même, je sais que je n'y ai pas été de mains mortes avec ce pauv' Tat chan , pardonnez moi --' je vous assure que ça m'a fait autant mal à écrire qu'à lui de subir. Rendez vous au prochain chapitre pour voir les conséquences de ce séjour avec le diable. Et comme d'habitude n'oubliez pas les p'tites reviews qui font toujours zizir' :D

Sinon j'ai fait une petite AMV inspiré par ma fic si ca vous dit de jettez un p'tit coup d'oeil et de me laissez un com voilà l'adresse:


	12. Nimaoh my concubine

_**Chapitre douze: Nimaoh my concubine[1**_

_**Genre**_ : yaoi

_**Disclamer**_ : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf le médecin de l'hôpital

_**Pairing **_: Tatsuha/Ryuichi, Yuki/Shuichi

_**Note **_: 1. Merci pour les reviews comme d'habitude même si moins j'ai du perdre des lecteurs en cours de route, ça me fait toujours super plaisir de voir des gens qui aiment ce que je fais donc continuez, ça flatte l'ego de l'auteur LOL enfin n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voyez des trucs qui vous déplaise aussi

2. Un peu moins de temps entre ces deux chapitres même si hélas je n'avance plus aussi vite qu'au début à cause de mon manque de temps, j'espère pouvoir mettre le 13 sous peu aussi

3. Bon un petit passage Yuki/Shuichi dans ce chapitre mais je sais pas, j'avais vraiment envie de le faire et je trouvais que ça ne gênait pas du tout la progression de l'intrigue au contraire, elle s'y intègre parfaitement. Enfin vous me direz si ça vous a gêné :P

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Un long couloir aux murs blanc, une lumière vacillante légèrement, comme pour intensifier cette atmosphère déjà tendu, un couloir avec un petit groupe aux aguets mais pourtant chacun de son côté. Un couple dont les mains entrelacées prouvant leur attachement mais surtout prouvant le réconfort d'un jeune homme pour celui qui partage sa vie et qui vit un moment douloureux. Un autre couple, plus distant, l'un à côté de l'autre mais n'échangeant ni mots, ni gestes de réconfort puis un homme seul, affaissé comme en proie à un cauchemars sans fin. Ils sont là à attendre, attendre que quelqu'un vienne leur dire ce qu'il en est, vienne les rassurer. Personne ne se parle, chacun médite sur les récents évènements, chacun prend des décisions concernant son avenir. Les secondes s'égrènent sur la pendule murale se trouvant non loin d'eux, secondes qui deviennent bien vite des minutes, minutes qui se transforment en heures, et toujours cette même angoisse, l'angoisse de l'attente. Après ce qui leur sembla être une éternité, un homme qui devait avoir à peu près une cinquantaine d'années s'approcha du petit groupe et se stoppa, leur faisant face.

" Vous êtes de la famille de Mr Tatsuha Uesugi."

Yuki s'était déjà redressé, ainsi que son compagnon tenant toujours sa main. Mika se rapprocha à son tour, et tenta de garder une voix posée pour répondre.

" Je suis sa soeur, et voici son frère." dit elle tout en désignant Yuki, qui semblait tendu, comme si il était prêt à bondir sur le médecin si ce dernier lui annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle.

Le médecin acquiesça alors d'un signe de tête, avant de les regarder dans les yeux, un air grave sur le visage.

" Je ne vous cache pas que son état en arrivant ici, était plus que sérieux, il souffre de nombreux traumatismes du au coup, plusieurs côtes brisés, des lacérations multiples sur tout le corps, il souffre aussi d'une grave déshydratation et de malnutrition..."

Ryuichi qui était resté assis, serra le poing, en entendant le médecin énonçait froidement les faits, son esprit s'embrouillait, il retenait les larmes qui menaçait de couler le long de ses joues à chaque nouvelle annonce.

" Il se repose, pour le moment nous l'avons mis sous sédatif, mais ce qui me préoccupe le plus, c'est son état psychologique..."

Il laissa alors une pause, baissant le regard pour ne pas affronter le regard de ses interlocuteurs. Malgré les années, il n'avait jamais pris l'habitude d'annoncer ce genre de nouvelle.

" En effet, outre le traumatisme du à son enlèvement, et sa torture physique, il a ..."

Nouveau blanc.

" Il a été violé à de multiples reprises." finit il par lâcher d'un ton hésitant.

Bruit de chaise tombant au sol, le choc qui se peignait sur les visages de chacun à l'annonce du médecin, se transforma en surprise et chacun tourna le regard vers la source de ce fracas. Ryuichi s'était redressé, les mâchoires serrait, le visage aussi blanc que les mur qui l'entourait, une lueur de douleur et de culpabilité se reflétant dans ses yeux, puis il se laissa tomber sur le sol, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage [2, il posa ses mains sur son visage.

C'est de ma faute, Tsu chan, je suis tellement tellement désolé.

Une main se posa sur son épaule mais il ne la sentit même pas, il avait l'impression d'être dans un monde autre, un monde ou rien d'autre que la peine et la douleur n'existait.

" On peut le voir?" s'enquit alors Yuki qui n'avait pas encore décroché un mot depuis le début de cet entretien, il était encore sous le choc de ce que venait d'annoncer le médecin, son petit frère avait subit ces horreurs et il n'avait pas pu les empêcher.

Le médecin toussota et passa une main sur sa nuque gênée.

" Il est très fatigué en ce moment, et je penses qu'il a besoin de repos, cependant voir un visage aimant ne peut lui être que bénéfique alors j'autorise une personne mais pour peu de temps."

Les regards se croisèrent, qui devaient aller le voir, et malgré leurs envies respectives, le frère et la soeur du jeune moine ainsi que le chanteur des bad luck et le producteur de la NG tournèrent le regard vers Ryuichi Sakuma. Personne ne se décidant à parler et le chanteur des Grasper n'ayant pas eu l'air d'entendre, Shuichi prit la parole d'un ton timide.

" Ryuichi...Tu..."

De yeux bleu nuit se plongèrent dans ceux améthyste du jeune homme comme si il revenait enfin à lui et comprenait ce qu'on lui disait.

" Bien...ça ne me plait pas plus que ça mais je suppose que c'est le mieux pour Tatsuha." lâcha Mika d'un ton froid, se tournant vers le médecin. " Sakuma san devrait y aller."

Le médecin pali légèrement et sembla tout à coup mal à l'aise, il n'aimait décidément guère cette partie de son boulot aujourd'hui. Chacun remarqua son trouble ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter leur inquiétude.

" Euh...Il s'agit de Ryuichi Sakuma?"

Chacun fronça les sourcils à cette question, même Ryuichi qui s'était redressé légèrement vacillant, un étrange pressentiment lui nouant l'estomac. Chacun se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe d'affirmation.

" Mr Uesugi..." commença alors le médecin" Mr Uesugi, nous as expressément fait savoir son désir de ne pas recevoir sa visite sous aucun prétexte."

Une nouvelle lueur de choc se lut sur le visage de chacun, encore plus marqué sur le visage de Ryuichi comme si il tombait dans un trou sans fond. Puis revenant à la réalité, il secoua la tête, et tourna le dos, partant en direction de la sortie, une voix l'interpella.

" Ryuichi...Reste, il ne doit pas savoir ce qu'il dit."

C'était le chanteur des Bad Luck complètement désemparée, ne sachant quoi dire pour réconforter son idole dont il avait perçu l'immense tristesse à la sentence du médecin. Le brun se stoppa, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent, il murmura alors d'une voix a peine perceptible, et ne montrant guère son visage.

" Non, non il a raison, je suis la cause de tout ce qui lui est arrivé, comment ai je pu ne serai ce que penser à avoir le droit de lui faire face."

Puis d'un pas traînant, il disparu dans les méandres de ce couloir qui semblait sans fond, et chacun ne prononça un mot pendant quelques minutes, puis Mika avec l'accord de Yuki se permit de prendre le tour auprès de son jeune frère.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Plusieurs heures s'était écoulés et Mika et Tomah avaient décidé de rentrait chez eux, mais Yuki n'avait pas voulu partir même si d'une certaine manière il se sentait impuissant et qu'il n'avait pas encore pu faire face à son petit frère, il avait besoin de rester dans les parages comme pour le protéger désormais de ce qui pourrait se passer à l'avenir, son compagnon avait tenu a rester avec lui malgré la fatigue, mais avait fini par succomber au bras de Morphée, et ses cheveux roses s'étalait sur ses genoux. Il les caressa d'un geste distrait, et eu un sourire reconnaissant envers Shuichi, il pouvait être si immature par moment mais depuis le début de cette histoire, il avait agi comme un homme un vrai, il se rendait compte à présent à quel point, il était un pilier sur qui on pouvait s'appuyer. Il avait pas mal pensé depuis la disparition de son petit frère, sur l'avenir et sur les choses qui nous étaient précieuses et qui pouvaient nous être enlevé du jour au lendemain, il avait même pu comprendre la douleur de ce chanteur qu'idolâtrait tant son amant et son petit frère, si une telle chose était arrivé à Shuichi, il n'aurait jamais pu se le pardonner. Il ferma les yeux, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sur un monologue dit dans un murmure.

" Je sais que je suis froid et dur avec toi, et pourtant tu t'accroches à moi. Tu m'as apporté plus de soutien ces derniers jours que la plupart des gens que je côtoie depuis mon enfance. J'ai compris quand tu es venu me sauver à New York, que je ne pourrais désormais plus vivre sans toi, et pourtant je ne te le dis jamais, ses mots que tu désires tant m'entendre prononcer, mais tu ne te plains pas, non tu attends patiemment, tu me souris, tu me rassures, mais je réalises à quel point je suis égoïste à agir ainsi, quand j'ai cru que mon petit frère..."

Il laissa un blanc, un sanglot s'étouffant dans sa gorge.

" J'ai compris à quel point la vie pouvait être injuste. Je te traite d'immature, d'enfant stupide et gâté, d'idiot mais avouons le, si nous faisons la part des choses, c'est moi qui ait toujours agit comme un gamin puérile dans notre relation. Tu me donnais tout, et je ne te gratifiais que de quelques miettes de gratitude quand j'en avais envie...Voilà que je me mets à déblatérer comme une fille, ça ne me ressemble pas, c'est plutôt toi ça, non? Tu m'as tellement changé, tu as ouvert mon coeur alors que je le croyais fermé à jamais depuis ces funestes jours à New York, depuis mes 16 ans...Et...et...je t'aimes tellement pour ça, Shuichi Shindo. Oui, même si tu dors et que c'est lâche, je suis enfin capable de prononcer ses mots que tu désires tant entendre...Je t'aime."

Un léger sanglot lui fit ouvrirent les yeux brusquement, en effet le jeune chanteur était sorti de sa torpeur au son de la voix de l'homme qu'il aimait et avait écouté silencieusement ce discours. L'émotion qui l'avait envahi fut plus forte que son désir de respecter la pudeur de Yuki, des larmes de joies coulait sur ses joues, ses mots avaient été dits avec une telle sincérité et une telle tendresse qu'il en fut bouleversé. Yuki réalisa alors qu'il avait tout entendu, une légère trace carmin envahi ses lèvres mais il prononça d'un ton désinvolte.

" Baka, pourquoi chiales tu? N'est ce pas ce que tu voulais..."

Mais des lèvres se scellèrent aux siennes l'empêchant de finir sa phrase, un doux baiser au quel il répondit avec une ferveur dont il ne soupçonnait guère. Deux bras l'enlacèrent et quand ils se décollèrent à bout de souffle, deux grands yeux violets miroitant encore de larmes le regardèrent avec une tendresse et un amour infini.

" Je t'aime aussi Eiri, je suis si heureux à cet instant précis..."

Puis il baissa les yeux honteux, repensant à ce qui venait de se passer ces dernières semaines.

" Je suis si égoïste, je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux avec tout ce qui vient d'arriver, tu as raison je suis aussi un gamin."

Il enfoui sa tête au creux de l'épaule du jeune blond qui caressa ses cheveux dans un geste tendre.

" Au contraire, il est plus que temps d'être heureux, c'est ce que nous devons tirer comme leçon de ce qui vient de se passer."

" Mais...Tatsuha...et puis il a aussi Ryuichi..."

Deux yeux ambre le fixèrent alors avec une intensité et un sérieux qui le fit lâcher prise quelques minutes.

" Tu sais, ils trouveront leur bonheur aussi même si ce n'est pas ensemble...Mais tu sais, ils leur faudra du temps et nous serons la pour les aider comme on peut...Mais il faut que tu te fasses à l'idée que ce qui vient de se passer à détruit quelque chose et qui sera peut être à jamais irréparable pour eux mais nous, nous ça nous à permis de renforcer ce lien qui nous unit, alors savoures le, tu en as le droit."

" Eiri..." lâcha le plus jeune.

" Je vais aller voir mon petit frère, il est plus que temps maintenant d'affronter tout ça, tu viens avec moi." dit il en se redressant et en tendant une main à son amant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quelques jours été passés depuis qu'on avait retrouvé Tatsuha, il avait repris des forces et semblait en meilleur santé mais à l'intérieur de lui, il était totalement brisé, il avait reçu la visite de sa famille et de ses amis mais quelqu'un lui manquait atrocement, bien sur, il se rappelait bien les raisons pour lesquels il n'était pas venu puisque c'était son souhait mais malgré tout cela, il lui manquait, la chaleur de ses bras, la douceur de sa voix quand il s'adressait à lui, il savait que seul lui arriverait à chasser ses cauchemars qui le hantaient. Pourtant, il savait que c'était la seule solution qui s'offrait à lui. Il fut interrompu dans le cours de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'une tornade rose, un léger sourire factice naquit sur ses lèvres, Shuichi passait souvent le voir comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, il aurait pu croire qu'il culpabilisait mais il savait bien qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le faire.

" Hellow Tat Chan, tu as vraiment l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux" dit il d'une voix excessivement enjoué

" Ouais, que veux tu les Uesugi ont toujours eu une consistance robuste." se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Shuichi se mordit la lèvre, il semblait si froid et si distant depuis ce qui lui était arrivé malgré ses airs faussement enjoué, il lui rappelait Eiri quand ils s'étaient rencontré. Personne n'osait abordé le sujet de ce qui s'était passé ou de Ryuichi avec lui, les médecins ayant dit qu'il ne fallait pas le surmener et que cela lui demanderait beaucoup de temps pour surmonter ce qui s'était passé. Il se mit donc à déblatérer de tout et de rien, pour éviter le silence gênant mais il voyait bien que le jeune frère de son amant ne l'écoutait guère.

" Dis moi qu'est-il arrivé à Tomah, c'est bien la première fois que je le vois avec un bleu sur le visage." l'interrompit Tatsuha dans une interrogation qui ne sortait de nul part, le regard posé sur la vue qui s'offrait de sa chambre.

Shuichi se tu et sembla étrangement mal à l'aise, il passa une main sur sa nuque et n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche. Tatsuha intriguait par ce silence prolongé détourna la tête et lui adressa un regard suspicieux, pourquoi ne lui répondait il pas c'était une simple question après tout.

" C'est...Ryuichi." finit il par lâcher, ce qui provoqua l'écarquillement des yeux du plus jeune, ainsi qu'une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux.

" Yuki...C'est Yuki qui m'a raconté. Il était avec Tomah, le lendemain de ta disparition. Ils discutaient des meilleurs moyens pour te retrouver, ton frère semblait en faire une priorité absolu...Ryuichi a débarqué dans le bureau de Tomah, un air déterminé sur le visage..."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ryuichi venait de pénétrer dans les locaux de la NG et avait filé au bureau du producteur et claviériste, il n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de Yuki dans un coin de la pièce, il avait abattu son poing avec violence sur le bureau de chêne, et avait plongé son regard dans celui de son ami.

" Tomah, je sais que j'ai toujours prétendu ne pas savoir mais je sais que tu as les moyens de m'aider à retrouvé Tsu Chan..." asséna-t-il d'une voix sourde.

" Ryu chan, calme toi, je suis sur que la police va faire de son mieux...Tu n'as aucune envie d'être mêlé a des histoires louches, penses un peu à ta carrière."

" La ferme..." gronda-t-il, sous l'étonnement de chacun, personne n'ayant l'habitude de le voir dans un tel état. " Tu ne comprends pas, je m'en fous de ma carrière, je veux que tu le retrouves, je veux que tu fasses tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir..."

" Ce n'est pas la meilleure solution, crois moi, sois raisonnable, Ryuichi..."

Il n'eut guère le temps de finir qu'un poing s'abattit sur son visage, lui coupant le souffle sous le choc. Un regard dur et froid le transperça.

" Bien, si tu refuses de m'aider, je le retrouverais par moi même, mais tu peux dire adieu au chanteur de ton groupe."

Il avait tourné les talons, et les mains dans les poches avaient disparu quand une voix plus calme et plus posée se fit entendre.

" Tomah, je crois que tu devrais vraiment l'aider..."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

" ... Et après, il a passé les 15 jours de ta captivité a sillonné Tokyo dans tous les sens à ta recherche, mais Tomah a cédé et ses grâces à ses moyens qu'on t'a localisé dans cet entrepôt désinfecté à plusieurs kilomètres de là ou on le croyait." acheva Shuichi sur un ton assez peu sur de lui.

Tatsuha était sous le choc, il n'avait pas été abandonné à son sort comme il le croyait par l'homme qu'il aimait mais il savait aussi que cela prouvait qu'il avait raison, leur relation lui était nuisible, et c'est pour ça qu'il devait se montrer fort et ne pas céder à l'envie de l'appeler. Shuichi toussota un peu, puis reprit mal à l'aise.

" Tu sais, tu es en colère à cause de ce qui t'es arrivé mais tu ne devrais pas lui en vouloir, tu sais il tient beaucoup à toi et tu devrais accepter de le voir, il souffre vraiment de cette histoire."

Il s'attendait à se faire incendier mais il rencontra alors le regard d'encre à la fois triste et froid.

" Non, je ne peux pas le voir, il se remettra de notre histoire, crois moi, il n'avait pas encore...Il ne s'était pas encore impliqué mais moi, moi je dois être fort et oublier pour pouvoir avancer, nous nous ne pourrions pas progresser ensemble, il nous faut vivre notre propre vie maintenant, mais dis lui que... dis lui que je ne lui en veux pas."

Il n'aurait certainement pas du dire ça mais il n'avait pas envie que Ryuichi culpabilise éternellement, il voulait qu'il se remette à chanter et qu'il vive une vie heureuse, il l'aimait et il savait que ce qu'il méritait. Bien sur, il ne pourrait jamais lui apporter ce qu'il aurait voulu lui apporter mais il savait dorénavant qu'il ferait en sorte de ne plus jamais être un obstacle pour celui qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il congédia poliment son beau frère, il avait besoin de repos et surtout il devait pleurer silencieusement comme il faisait chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La nuit était bien avancée, le silence régnait dans les couloirs de cet hôpital, Tatsuha était assis dans son lit, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il avait peur de dormir, il se mordit la lèvre, à chaque bruit inconnu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre, Tatsuha serra alors son oreiller contre lui, sûrement une infirmière qui vérifiait les constantes d'un patient, pourtant lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il fut pris de tremblement incontrôlable. Il s'allongea et enfoui son visage sous les couvertures, dans une posture enfantine et inefficace contre les dangers. Il sentit une présence s'approchait de lui, il revit l'espace d'un instant le visage de cet américain cinglé mais plus la présence approchait, plus il se sentait inconsciemment rassuré et apaisé, lorsqu'une voix tendre et calme susurra ces mots qu'il ne pensait jamais réentendre un jour.

" Tsu Chan, c'est moi...Tu dors?"

Pas de réponse, Tatsuha s'était figeait, il était venu, il devait se montrer plus fort que jamais.

" Je suis désolé, Tsu Chan, désolé pour tout ce qui t'es arrivé, j'aurais du te protéger mieux que ça, j'ai échoué..."

Tatsuha aurait voulu le rassurer, le prendre dans ses bras, se blottir mais si il faisait ça, il savait que ses efforts seraient vains et qu'il aurait échoué, il devait se montrer dur, c'était le seul moyen pour que Ryuichi tire un trait sur lui et vive sa vie, la vie qu'il méritait. Il se remettrait vite, de toute façon il croyait l'aimer mais il ne s'était jamais vraiment investi dans leur relation, alors il sorti la tête de sous sa couverture et le transperça d'un regard dur et froid.

" Sakuma San..."

Premier coup aux coeurs, il marquait ses distance vis à vis du chanteur de façon irrémédiable.

" Je crois qu'on a prit du bon temps mais ce que j'ai vécu, c'est quelque chose qui a brisé de façon irrémédiable ce qui aurait pu y avoir entre nous...Après tout on s'est bien amusé mais ce n'était qu'une passade, on va s'en remettre non, tu auras de nouveau la satisfaction de pouvoir dresser un autre petit animal pour le mettre en cage."

Ryuichi choquait ne comprenait guère ses paroles cruels et sans sens. Pourquoi lui disait il cela, ne comprenait il pas que cela n'avait rien eu d'un jeu pour lui.

" Peut être trouvera tu la bonne personne, celle qui t'apportera ce dont tu as besoin pour guérir de ton passé mais je ne suis guère celle là, je n'en ai ni l'envie, ni le courage." conclut il d'un ton sourd " maintenant sors de cette chambre et sors de ma vie."

Ryuichi savait qu'il lui en voudrait mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il mettrait un terme à ceux qu'ils vivaient, et encore moins après les paroles que Shuichi lui avait reporté mais là devant cet homme froid, il ne reconnaissait pas celui qui quelques semaines plutôt se nichait au creux de ses bras. Kurt avait-il donc tout détruit de façon irrémédiable, il avait gagné même dans la mort mais il ne pouvait pas forcer Tatsuha, il ne le pouvait pas car il l'aimait trop pour ça. Il sortit sa peluche dont ne sais ou [3 et la posa près de Tatsuha.

" Tiens, elle m'a protégé de mes cauchemars pendant de nombreuses années, j'espère qu'elle fera de même pour toi..." le ton était las et triste

Il partit de cette chambre, un froid glacial emplissant l'endroit où se trouvait son coeur et une fois dans le couloir se posa contre le mur.

Tatsuha poussa un soupir quand il vit cette silhouette disparaître, il devait se convaincre qu'il venait de faire la meilleure chose possible, il prit la peluche laissée par l'homme qu'il aimait tant.

Au même moment, deux âmes en peine murmurèrent ses tristes mots d'une voix tremblante de douleur et de peine

" Adieu, mon amour."

_A suivre..._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

[1 référence au titre du film de Chen Kaige, je trouvais qu'il s'appliquait parfaitement à ce chapitre xD

[2 oui, je sais je le fait encore pleurer mais c'est de circonstance là non, gomen Ryu chan

[3 comme toujours xD

**Note: **Voilà chapitre 12 fini xD, bon très très mélancolique comme chapitre je vous l'accorde mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je me suis dit que j'aurais pu finir cet fic sur un tel chapitre après tout cela aurait fait une conclusion comme une autre mais j'ai les idées pour un chapitre 13 alors rendez vous au prochain chapitre


	13. Need to be next to you

_**Chapitre treize: I need to be next to you**_

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, songfic

_**Disclamer**_ : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent, la chanson " I need to be next to you" est de Sara Evans

_**Pairing **_: Tatsuha/Ryuichi

_**Note **_: 1. Voilà un chapitre un peu spécial puisqu'il s'agit de ma première song fic donc il n'y aura pas de réelle progression mais j'ai entendu cette chanson et j'avais vraiment envie de le faire donc ce sera un chapitre plus court et n'apportant pas vraiment de réponse mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même

2. Merci pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent vraiment à continuer et ne vous inquiétez pas je penses qu'on approche de la fin de cette fic même si j'aurais aimé la continuer encore un peu alors vous aurez vite la réponse à votre question de happy end ou non :P

3. Les paroles sont centrées (si ffnet ne me tue pas ma mise en page) en italique et gras et entre parenthèse la traduction des paroles. La trad est de moi donc j'ai adapté pour la consonance française xd

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Cela faisait trois mois, à présent qu'il avait était enlevé par ce fou et qu'il avait subi ses sévices, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et regarda par la fenêtre, la vue qui s'offrait à lui, le scintillement des bâtiments de Tokyo, comme enflammé par le soleil couchant. Il avait décidé de s'installer en ville, et avait même repris des études. Il avait abandonné l'idée de devenir moine, sa foi ayant subi un sacré coup après cette épreuve, il avait habité chez son frère et Shuichi, mais aujourd'hui, il s'installait dans son propre appartement, ils l'avaient tous aidé au long de la journée mais il les avait congédié, voulant se retrouver seul avec lui même, car même si il ne l'avait pas revu, Ryuichi hantait son esprit, Shuichi lui avait appris qu'il était repartit aux Etats Unis peu après leur dernière conversation, un éclair de douleur le transperça alors à cette pensée. La radio le berçait en fond sonore, il n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention, trop confus et distrait mais une douce mélodie le tira de sa torpeur, et il écouta plus attentivement les paroles qui s'écoulaient doucement. Il eut alors l'impression que ses propres pensées lui parvenaient.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Been running from these feelings for so long **(Luttant contre ses sentiments pendant si longtemps) **  
Telling my heart I didn't need you **(Répétant à mon coeur que je n'avais pas besoin de toi)_

Oui, c'est ce que j'ai fait, j'ai lutté tout au long de ses jours qui sont vite devenu des mois, je ne cessais de me répéter que c'était la meilleure solution pour nous deux, que je pourrais très bien vivre ma vie sans toi. Que tu n'étais pas tout ce que j'avais, que je pouvais réussir par moi même. A chaque fois que j'avais mal, je ne cessais de penser que le temps estomperait la douleur de notre séparation.

_**Pretending I was better off alone **(Prétendant que j'étais mieux seul)  
**But I know that it's just a lie **(Mais je sais que c'est juste un mensonge)_

Oui, je pensais que sans toi, ma vie serait plus simple, que tout ses cauchemars s'envoleraient, que je grandirais et qu'un jour, je serais capable de sourire à nouveau au monde. Mais maintenant, je sais que je me voilais la face, que ses sentiments que j'éprouve à ton égard sont profondément encrés et qu'ils ne disparaîtront pas. J'ai menti quand j'ai dit que je voulais que tu disparaisses de ma vie.

_**  
So afraid to take a chance again **(Si effrayé de tenter ma chance à nouveau)  
**So afraid of what I feel inside **(Si effrayé parce que je ressens au fond de moi)_

Mais maintenant, j'ai tout foutu en l'air, et je pense que j'ai fait le choix qu'il fallait, la raison plus que le coeur mais c'est surtout que j'ai peur, peur de ressentir de nouveau ses sentiments. Car si je te vois, alors peut être que je ne serais pas capable de renoncer à toi, une fois de plus, mais peut être était il trop tard, tu es reparti vers d'autres contrées, as tu tiré un trait sur nous deux? Suis je le seul en proie aux doutes?

_**  
But I need to be next to you **(Mais j'ai besoin d'être auprès de toi)_

Mais j'ai besoin de toi, mon coeur, mon corps te réclame, par chaque pores de ma peau. J'ai besoin de retrouver ce que nous avions.

_  
**Oh I, oh I **(Oh j'ai, Oh j'ai) **  
I need to share every breath with you **(J'ai besoin de partager chaque souffle avec toi)_

Quand tes lèvres se posaient sur les miennes, j'avais l'impression de pouvoir mourir à l'instant tellement mon bonheur était intense. J'aimais tellement sentir tes cheveux balayant ma joue, quand nous étions ensemble, front contre front, un sourire amoureux sur les lèvres.

_  
**Oh I, oh I **(Oh j'ai, Oh j'ai) **  
I need to know I can see your smile each morning **(j'ai besoin de savoir que je peux voir ton sourire chaque matin)_

_**Look into your eyes each night **(regarder dans tes yeux chaque nuit)_

_**For the rest of my life **(pour le reste de ma vie)_

Je me souviens de ce matin ou je me suis réveillé à tes côtés, tu plongeais ton regard dans le mien, tes lèvres dessinés un sourire tendre, alors j'ai su qu'à cet instant précis, mon rêve aller se concrétiser, tu as murmuré ses mots gravés à jamais dans mon coeur. Tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de tomber plus amoureux de moi que tu ne l'étais déjà. Nous avons partagés tant, ai je eu tort de ne pas te faire confiance, de ne pas me faire confiance? Ton sourire me manque, que ce soit ce sourire tendre, celui plus enfantin ou encore ce sourire si sérieux que l'on ne te voit que très rarement revêtir. Tes yeux plongés au fond des miens, dans une étreinte invisible, tout cela m'arrache le coeur. J'aimerais tellement revenir en arrière, effacé les mauvais souvenirs et rester allongé près de toi, tes bras m'entourant de leur amour, et plonger mes yeux dans ces magnifiques yeux bleu nuit, et y rester pour le reste de ma vie. Oubliez tout le reste.

_  
**  
Here with you near with you **(Ici avec toi, près de toi) **  
Oh I, I need to be next to you **(Oh, j'ai, j'ai besoin d'être près de toi)_

Je veux tellement te revoir, je luttes de toute mes forces, je fais mine de sourire, d'aller bien mais je sais que mon coeur n'est plus qu'un vide où le froid règne depuis que je t'ai chassé, tu crois que je n'ai plus besoin de toi, tu crois que je t'en veux mais j'aimerais juste pouvoir te dire à quel point je t'aime et à quel point j'ai besoin de toi près de moi. Tu es le seul capable de chasser ses nuages qui m'entourent, tu es le seul capable de me refaire sourire.

_**  
Right here with you is where I belong **(Ici près de toi, c'est l'endroit auquel j'appartiens) **  
I'll lose my mind if I can't see you **(Je perdrais l'esprit si je ne peux plus te voir)_

Oui, je perds les pédales sans toi, je m'en rends compte, je ne fais plus rien de ma vie, je ne sors plus, j'écourte les visites de mes amies, je ne supporte plus de voir tant de visage heureux autour de moi alors que je souffre, je veux retrouver l'espace de tes bras et m'y blottir à jamais car c'est vraiment le seul endroit au monde ou je suis à ma place. Le seul endroit au monde que j'ai quitté et que je regrettes à en mourir. Il fait si froid maintenant, la chaleur de ton corps, de ton coeur me manque tellement.

_**  
Without you there is nothing in this life **(sans toi, il n'y a rien dans cette vie) **  
That would make life worth living for **(qui ne vaille la peine d'être vécu)_

Oui, rien ne vaut plus la peine d'être vécu, n'était ce pas être censé être un meilleur monde, chacun de son côté, n'était ce pas pour ça que j'avais choisi de ne jamais te revoir, je sais que pour toi j'étais un obstacle, et j'ai sacrifié mon propre coeur sur l'autel de mon amour. Alors même si je n'ai plus goût à rien, même si ma vie n'est plus qu'un cloaque sans fin alors je serais courageux même si ...

_**  
I can't bear the thought of you not there **(je ne peux supporter l'idée que tu ne sois plus là)  
**I can't fight what I feel anymore **(je ne peux plus lutter contre ce que je ressens)_

Je sais que maintenant et à jamais tu seras le seul qui resteras dans mon coeur, tu es celui que j'aimerais toujours, je ne plus nier ce que je ressens, je ne peux plus faire semblant de ne plus rien éprouver pour toi, c'est faux, tu seras toujours le seul homme que j'ai aimé, et tu le seras toujours.

_**But I need to be next to you **(Mais j'ai besoin d'être auprès de toi)_

Est-ce égoïste d'espérer que nous nous retrouverons? Est-ce fou de croire que tu ne m'as pas oublier? Que tu as besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin de toi?

_**  
Oh I, oh I **( Oh j'ai, Oh j'ai)**  
I need to share every breath with you **(J'ai besoin de partager chaque souffle avec toi)_

Que nos souffles se mélangeront de nouveau dans de tendres baisers, que nos rires se feront de nouveau entendre, que tu me taquineras sur mon immaturité alors que tu peux l'être plus que moi, que nos jeux amoureux se résumant à des jeux de gamins pour toi se dessinent de nouveau.

_  
**Oh I, oh I **(Oh j'ai, Oh j'ai) **  
I need to know I can see your smile each morning **(j'ai besoin de savoir que je peux voir ton sourire chaque matin)_

J'aimerais voir de nouveau ses sourires qui dévorent ton visage quand tu es satisfait de toi, j'aimerais de nouveau me réveiller à tes côtés, pouvoir admirer ce visage si beau qui assoupi avec un sourire sur les lèvres ressemblent à celui d'un ange. J'aimerais que de nouveau tu poses les yeux sur moi et que tu me fasses ses beaux sourires qui ne m'étaient destinés qu'à moi seul.

_**  
Look into your eyes each night **(regarder dans tes yeux chaque nuit) **  
For the rest of my life **(pour le reste de ma vie)_

J'ai besoin de ces regards remplis d'amour, j'ai besoin de ses regards rempli de tendresse, j'ai besoin de ses étreintes que nous partagions sous le couvert de la nuit, j'ai besoin de tes yeux, j'ai besoin de ta voix, j'ai besoin de tes caresses, j'ai besoin d'être...

_  
**Here with you near with you **(Ici avec toi, près de toi) **  
Oh I, I need to be next to you **(Oh, j'ai, j'ai besoin d'être près de toi)_

Ressens tu toi aussi ce besoin viscérale qui ne me quitte pas même sachant que tu m'as probablement oublié et tourné la page, je l'ai voulu mais je le regrettes tellement, je ne pourrais jamais te le dire car je sais que c'était le choix le plus raisonnable, mais ne ressens tu pas ce besoin toi aussi, même si nous ne devons plus jamais nous aimer, dis moi que tu partages aussi cette douleur, cette peine, ce sentiment de manque. Tu es ce dont j'ai besoin pour survivre et même si tu crois le contraire, je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu dois le savoir si tu ressens ça toi aussi.

_**Oh I, I need to be next to you **(Oh, j'ai, j'ai besoin d'être près de toi) **  
I need to have your heart next to mine **(J'ai besoin d'avoir ton coeur près du mien)  
**For all time **(Pour toujours)_

J'ai vraiment besoin de ton coeur pour réchauffer le mien, comment pourrait il être autrement, pourquoi la vie doit elle être toujours aussi dure et injuste, pourquoi ce que je pensais être le bon choix possible pour nos deux me fait souffrir, pourquoi ne puis je pas être avec toi pour toujours, pourquoi ne me sens je pas autorisé à ...

_**  
****Love you for all of my life **( T'aimer pour le restant de mes jours)_

Ouvertement, pourquoi dois je en faire un secret honteux alors que j'aimerais le crier au monde entier et surtout à toi, je revois la peine dans tes yeux, crois tu donc que je ne t'aimes plus, alors que je t'aimerais pour le restant de mes jours, car il ne peut pas en être autrement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Une larme perla sur la joue du jeune homme qu'il essuya du revers de la main, non même si c'était ce qu'il ressentait, il ne devait pas se permettre de douter de ses choix, sinon il ne pourrait jamais remonter la pente, il ne pourrait jamais aller de l'avant. Il devait arriver à se mentir à lui même pour son bien, et oublier ce qu'il ressentait pour le chanteur de toute façon, ce dernier avait fait son choix et était parti aux Etats Unis ou il faisait probablement une carrière foudroyante, il avait cessé de suivre son actualité et n'en parlait jamais avec quiconque.

_A suivre..._

**Note: **Voilà, petit chapitre assez spécial que j'espère vous aurez néanmoins appréciez, il s'est pas fait attendre celui là enfin rendez vous au prochain chapitre je vous promets que nous progresserons vraiment cette fois :P et encore une fois n'oubliez pas les reviews, pensez à mon petit ego surdimensionné LOL enfin oubliez pas que c'était ma première song fic alors soyez indulgents que mm :P


	14. Here without you

_**Chapitre quatorze: Here without You**_

_**Genre**_ : yaoi

_**Disclamer**_ : ben même topo que d'habitude :P

_**Pairing **_: Tatsuha/Ryuichi ; Yuki/Shuichi

_**Note **_: 1. Comme d'habitude un grand grand merci à ceux qui me laisse une petite review mais aussi à tous les lecteurs anonymes, je sais ce chapitre s'est un peu fait attendre mais bon je vous avoue que je n'ai plus envie de me presser parce qu'après je devrais quitté tout ces persos que j'ai fait grandir au sein de ma fic

2. Ouais j'ai enfin commandé les 12 tomes de Gravitation, youhouh, enfin reste plus qu'à attendre que je reçoives ma commande xD

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Une pièce sombre, un halo de lune passant à travers les stores éclairant faiblement les alentours. Une silhouette prostré sur un sofa, les genoux remontés contre son torse, il pleure en silence, comme il le fait souvent depuis son arrivée ici, il n'arrive pas à se vider la tête, il ne cesse de penser à ce qu'il a perdu. Il n'arrive plus à vivre, il n'est plus qu'un corps sans âme. Deux coups violents retentissent contre la porte en chêne qui orne son entrée, il ne prend pas la peine de répondre, il ne répond jamais. Une voix qu'il connaît retentit et le supplie d'ouvrir et de cesser d'agir comme un gosse. Il le sait bien, si il avait su le faire plutôt tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé, il se lève finalement alors que la voix gronde toujours, il va près de la fenêtre, sur un meuble situé à côté, se trouve une lettre. Une lettre écrite, trois mois auparavant et jamais posté, dessus le nom et l'adresse du destinataire...Un grand fracas, une porte qui vole en éclat et une silhouette large et imposante surgit, il ne se retourne même pas.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

" Tu ne peux pas rester ainsi indéfiniment..." prononça-t-il avec un fort accent américain

" Je sais..." se contenta-t-il de répondre de guère lasse avant de faire face à son ancien manager, les yeux rougis cachés par la pénombre ambiante.

" Ryuichi ... " hésita K. avant d'être coupé par cette voix fatiguée et lasse qu'il ne reconnaissait guère.

" Tu n'aurais pas du venir ici exprès pour ça mais je suppose que c'est Tomah qui t'envoie, mais c'est inutile, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision."

" Mais chanter, c'est tout ce qui t'importe, je suis sur que ça t'aiderais..."

Deux yeux d'un bleu sombre comme une mer déchaîné le fixèrent, assez froidement. Un regard qu'il ne reconnaissait plus, il ne lui avait plu vu cette expression si enfantine et insouciante qui lui était habituel.

" Non, c'était tout ce qui m'importait avant... Ce qui m'importe, le plus maintenant..."

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur l'enveloppe qui se trouvait sur le meuble.

" Je l'ai perdu, et je dois supporter de vivre avec ça, chaque jour."

K. sentait bien qu'il était inutile de faire son show habituel à coup de magnum mais il se disait qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour son ex poulain, et pour le sortir de cette léthargie qui ne lui était pas habituel. A vrai dire pour la première fois de sa vie, il se trouvait décontenancé de voir Ryuichi agir comme un adulte, n'était ce pas paradoxal.

" Mais cela te permettrait d'oublier..." commença-t-il hésitant

Ce regard vide se posa de nouveau sur lui, avant de se détourner et d'entrebâiller les stores, pour regarder la plage qui se tenait non loin de son immeuble. La mer était aussi déchaînée que son esprit, une symbiose parfaite. Il poussa un léger soupir avant de se retourner, et de prononcer d'un ton laconique.

" Retourne au Japon...La chanson s'est fini pour moi, dis le à Tomah."

K. se sentit impuissant et s'apprêtait à protester avec force, il n'avait jamais était du genre à abandonner la partie si facilement mais avant qu'il ne puisses prononcer le moindre mot, la voix se fit de nouveau entendre.

" Tu peux me rendre une dernière faveur..."

Il leva les yeux intrigués vers l'ancien chanteur des Grasper, et fronça les sourcils, attendant une explication.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

De l'autre côté du Pacifique, l'après midi était déjà bien entamé, et Shuichi avait traîné Yuki de force chez son petit frère. Il savait pertinemment que son amant se faisait du souci même si il ne l'admettait pas et il se faisait lui même beaucoup de souci pour le jeune homme. C'est donc main dans la main, qu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Tatsuha, ils sonnèrent plusieurs fois avant que ce dernier ne daigne répondre, il afficha une mine assez étonné, il ne pensait pas devoir subir ses visites constantes, mais il savait aussi qu'il trouverait rapidement un moyen de l'écourter comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, il prétexterait un cours ou un rendez vous. Il s'effaça sans un mot pour les laisser passer, le rosinet s'étonna une fois de plus de voir la ressemblance frappante avec Yuki au début de leur rencontre, à cet instant précis, un homme brisé, vide et solitaire. Il ne se départissait cependant pas de son sourire faussement enjoué.

" Tat chan, on ne te déranges pas?" annona-t-il avec ton guilleret.

Pas un mot, il s'installa dans le sofa et attendit que ses visiteurs face de même, il jeta un regard au couple. Il avait du mal à le faire, bien qu'ils n'en fassent pas démonstration devant lui, il pouvait sentir à quel point, ils étaient heureux et amoureux, même son frère, roi de l'impassibilité, se trahissait par des longs regards tendres. Il se sentait à la fois heureux et jaloux, heureux de voir son frère redevenir peu à peu celui qu'il était autrefois, jaloux de ne pas pouvoir vivre sa propre histoire. Mais jamais, il ne disait un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il se contentait d'hocher la tête, faisant semblant d'écouter le babillage incessant du chanteur des Bad Luck, mais rien de ce qu'il pouvait lui raconter ne l'intéressait et il ne pouvait pas poser des questions sur ce qu'il mourait d'envie de savoir. Non, sinon ils devineraient qu'il n'avait pas réussi à passer outre ses sentiments. Mais il attendait une bourde, qui aurait pu être habituel pour le jeune homme à la crinière rose, mais apparemment il arrivait à se contenir car il n'avait jamais laissé échappé un mot sur ce sujet qui était devenu tabou entre eux. Il émergea en entendant soudain la voix de son frère, il n'avait pas vraiment entendu mais c'était assez inhabituel pour le faire sortir de ses pensées, il posa un regard sur lui et rencontra un regard d'ambre soucieux.

" Quoi?" demanda-t-il, un peu surpris, il avait l'impression qu'il lui avait parlé.

" Tu vas bien petit frère?" répéta l'écrivain, d'un ton qui se voulait neutre mais ou Tatsuha perçu une réelle inquiétude.

C'était nouveau, et assez inhabituel pour que le jeune homme marque une pause de quelques secondes, se demandant si il ne venait pas simplement d'halluciner mais comme les regards restaient fixé sur lui, il su que la question était bien réel. Il se força à faire un large sourire, pour les rassurer.

" Bien sur pourquoi cela n'irait-il pas bien? Mes premiers examens ont été un succès et ... j'ai même rencontré une jolie fille qui n'attends que moi." rajouta-il d'un ton qu'il voulait malicieux. Bien sur la dernière partie étaient un mensonge mais il se disait que si ils le croyaient intéressé par quelqu'un, ils cesseraient de s'inquiéter, il se frotta l'arrière de la tête et se força à rire légèrement comme un amoureux faussement embarrassé mais les regards qu'ils perçu, lui firent douté de ses talents de comédien.

" Tant mieux alors." se contenta de lâcher son aîné, l'avait il vraiment cru ou faisait il semblant, il n'aurait pu le dire. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas menti totalement, il y avait bien cette étudiante qui lui avait proposé de boire un café mais il avait décliné l'offre mais qui sait un jour peut être trouverait-il le courage de faire ce pas salvateur pour lui.

" Oui, enfin en parlant de cela, j'ai rendez vous avec elle donc vous voudrais bien m'excusez." dit il sautant sur cette parfaite occasion qui venait de se présenter à lui pour pouvoir se retrouver seul avec lui même. Il se redressa, ainsi que ses visiteurs qui décidèrent de le laisser en paix, pour ce soi disant rendez vous, il les suivit jusqu'à la porte, et la referma derrière eux, s'adossant à celle ci avec un soupir de soulagement. Il attendit quelques minutes et se décida à aller faire un tour dehors, pour pouvoir faire le vide dans sa tête. Il descendit les escaliers d'un pas lent et se stoppa en entendant dans le hall, deux voix qui lui était familière. Il se tapit dans l'ombre pour écouter.

" Mais Eiri chan, pourquoi aurait-il menti sur une telle chose?" demanda Shuichi

" Parce qu'il..." commença d'une voix hésitante l'écrivain.

Un petit temps de silence se fit marqué et Tatsuha se mordit la lèvre, il était évident que son mensonge n'avait pas fonctionné, peut être devrait-il le rendre plus réel, en sortant vraiment avec quelqu'un.

" Il voulait nous rassurer." acheva alors le blond.

" Mais si c'était vrai, ça serait une bonne nouvelle, non? Après tout ça voudrait dire qu'il a réussi à tirer un trait sur Ryu chan."

La voix du rosinet était pleine d'espoir, mais les battements du coeur de Tatsuha redoublèrent dans sa poitrine à l'évocation de ce simple prénom. Sa respiration se bloqua inconsciemment, un étrange sentiment lui vrillant l'estomac, allait il enfin en savoir plus.

" Oui, ça serait une bonne chose, je suppose mais je croyais que tu te faisais du souci pour ce chanteur, si Tatsuha a vraiment tiré un trait sur lui, ça ne sera pas une si bonne nouvelle que ça pour lui, non?"

Un nouveau blanc, qui amenait le jeune Uesugi au comble de la tension.

" Oui, tu as peut être raison mais si au moins un des deux va bien alors je ne peux que me réjouir." répondit une voix triste.

" Shu chan, souris, tu sais Tomah m'a dit qu'il avait envoyé K. la bas, je suis sur que ton idole reviendra." tenta vainement de le consoler le plus vieux des deux.

" Je ne sais pas, je sais que si je devais te perdre, je serais probablement comme lui."

c'est à dire? Bon sang, arrêtez de faire des énigmes, et exprimez vous clairement rageait intérieurement Tatsuha.

" Tu sais bien que je ne te quitterais jamais." dit la voix plus solennelle de Yuki.

Le jeune, et nouvellement, étudiant d'une des plus prestigieuses universités de Tokyo, bouilla vu la tournure de la conversation, il allait assisté à une scène écoeurante et il n'en apprendrais pas plus sur l'amour de sa vie. Il fit donc demi tour prêt à remonter les marches.

" Je l'espère mais je le comprends, c'est ce que je voulais dire et c'est pour ça que je me demandes si..."

Tatsuha se stoppa, finalement il semblerait que la conversation n'était pas encore finie.

" Il sera un jour capable de rechanter, il vit terrer chez lui, tu sais, Noriko m'a même dit qu'il ne sourit plus, il ne fait plus...le môme. Il lui a juste dit qu'il était temps pour lui de grandir mais c'est comme si il avait perdu une partie de lui, tu comprends."

Le sang se figea dans les veines de Tatsuha, il ne chantait plus, il ne souriait plus. Il se sentit dévasté à ses simples mots.

" Oui, mais je suppose qu'il a vraiment perdu quelque chose d'essentiel mais je ne peux pas obligé mon petit frère à revenir sur ses paroles, il a aussi beaucoup souffert dans cette histoire, et peut être plus, tu imagines ce qu'il a du enduré." la voix gronda d'un ton sourd et menaçant.

" Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'espère du fond du coeur qu'il ne nous a pas menti, et qu'il a vraiment rencontré quelqu'un susceptible de le rendre heureux."

Tatsuha ferma les yeux, il n'avait plus le choix, il devait vraiment leur montrer qu'il allait de l'avant et puis il ne pouvait plus rien pour Ryuichi, il savait que ses choix étaient les meilleures, même si une petite voix ne cessait de lui répétait qu'il se trompait lourdement, cette même voix qui lui disait que Ryuichi avait perdu ses sourires et sa passion de chanter, n'était ce pas une des causes pour lequel il l'avait quitté pour éviter ça justement, il secoua la tête, et rouvrit les yeux, il remonta à son appartement, n'écoutant pas plus. Non, il avait bien fait, Shuichi exagérait sûrement les faits comme d'habitude.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Une clé se fit entendre dans la serrure, mais Ryuichi ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, Noriko avait décidé de rester quelques temps aux Etats Unis, inquiet pour son ami et elle avait emménagé dans cet appartement, essayant de le forcer à se nourrir au moins correctement à défaut d'autre chose. Il savait qu'il n'était guère d'une compagnie très attrayante et la jeune femme partait souvent faire de longue promenade sûrement pour rencontrer des gens souriants et heureux.

" Ryu chan, devines quoi, j'ai été jusqu'a Chinatown aujourd'hui, je vais nous faire un festin de roi." proclama d'une voix enthousiaste la claviériste des Nittle Grasper.

" Retourne auprès de ta fille et de ton mari, ils en ont plus besoin de toi que moi." répéta-t-il pour la millième fois depuis son arrivée en Californie. Elle lui tourna le dos pour déposer ses achats sur le bar séparant la cuisine du living

" Ne sois pas bête, je ne les ai pas quitté définitivement, je suis juste venu prendre quelques jours de vacances auprès de mon meilleur ami, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de mal à ça?" répliqua-t-elle comme à chaque fois.

Elle savait qu'il refusait son aide et qu'il voulait la solitude mais elle savait que ce n'était guère la solution, elle était là pour le motiver à aller de l'avant et elle en avait bien l'attention, de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit.

" De plus, tu devrais sortir et rencontrer des gens, et pourquoi pas même draguer un peu, ça pourrait te faire du bien."

Un bruit sourd la fit sursauter et elle se retourna pour voir d'ou provenait le bruit. Elle constata un Ryuichi debout, et une table basse renversé, elle se mordit la lèvre, et s'approcha, hésitante. Elle vu alors dans ses yeux qu'elle avait peut être trop parler alors elle ne fut pas surpris du flot de colère qui émergèrent de ses paroles.

" Comment oses tu dire une telle chose, il est impensable pour moi de prétendre tenir autre chose dans mes bras que son corps à LUI...Tu m'entends, impensable, jamais personne ne pourra le remplacer, personne. Maintenant sors de chez moi, toi et tes idées insipides."

Bien sur, les choses étaient finies entre eux, mais il savait que dans son coeur, il n'y aurait jamais personne d'autre, l'idée ne serait que de pouvoir y songer le rendait malade. Noriko s'en voulait, elle n'avait pas voulu le blesser mais elle avait eu Shuichi au téléphone et ce dernier lui avait parler de la pseudo petite amie de Tatsuha, et elle avait peur que Ryuichi ne finisse par l'apprendre tôt ou tard et elle avait pensée que si lui même avait quelqu'un d'autre alors les choses serait moins dur pour lui. Elle se contenta donc de battre en retraite pour le moment, car elle devait admettre que ce dernier lui faisait peur à cet instant précis, comme un animal blessé, il devenait dangereux.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tatsuha revenait d'un rendez vous avec Risa Chan (1), la jeune femme était gentille et drôle et ils s'étaient vu plusieurs fois, peut être parviendrait elle réellement à lui faire oublier Ryuichi, mais pour le moment les choses restaient platoniques, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui faire de faux espoirs tant qu'il ne serait pas capable de savoir si il était prêt à repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Il prit son courrier avant de se diriger vers son appartement, il se posa dans le sofa, et laissa le courrier sur la table basse face à lui. Il ferma les yeux, et poussa un long soupir, il avait l'impression de mal agir par moment, surtout quand il repensait à cette conversation qu'il avait surpris entre son frère et son amant. Il ne leur en avait pas parler et continuait d'agir délibérément comme ci de rien n'était. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, et la secoua, non non il ne devait pas passer une soirée de plus à se morfondre. Il prit son téléphone et s'apprêtait à appeler son amie quand son regard vu attiré par une enveloppe qui s'était séparée des autres dans la pile de courrier. L'enveloppe ne comportait que son nom, ni adresse, ni timbre. Il arqua les sourcils, et sans vraiment savoir, ses mains tremblèrent légèrement quand il s'en saisit. Il la déchira un peu précipitamment et deux feuillets en tombèrent. Il les ramassa et son coeur s'emballa alors en reconnaissant la fine écriture qui noircissait les pages blanches. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, devait-il lire, ou devait il brûler sans savoir, le coeur contre la raison, une fois de plus, un combat de titans se livraient dans son esprit embrumé. Au bout de quelques minutes, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ce fut son coeur qui remporta cette bataille ardue, et il se passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de lire ce qui le rendait à la fois si triste et si heureux, qu'allait il y découvrir mais cela prouvait que Ryuichi se souvenait de lui, que lui non plus ne l'avait pas oublié.

_Tsu chan,_

_Mais ai je le droit de t'appeler encore ainsi ? Je viens de quitter ta chambre, il y a à peine plus d'une heure, et j'ai le coeur encore serré d'avoir vu ce visage que tu me présentais mais j'ai compris. Je sais que tu aurais eu une vie plus heureuse et que tu n'aurais jamais connu ce genre de souffrance si tu n'avais pas été près de moi...Cependant, je ne peux pas regrettais un seul de ces instants passés en ta compagnie, je me sens si égoïste, j'aimerais pouvoir te convaincre de changer d'avis mais tu as sûrement fait ce qui été le mieux pour toi. Alors je vais partir, aux Etats Unis, loin de toi et de la tentation de vouloir te revoir et te faire changer d'avis. Je n'ai plus le coeur à vivre mais il le faut bien, je te le dois bien. Je sais que malgré tes mots durs et froids, tu t'inquièteras pour moi mais rassure toi, je vais bien, alors oublie moi, penses à toi et surtout ai une vie heureuse, se sera la seule faveur que je te demanderais car ton sourire est la chose la plus indispensable qui soit à mes yeux. Peut être un jour, pourrons nous nous revoir, sans que cette haine et cette rancune ne soit plus là, je n'ai pas envie de lire de nouveau cette expression dans tes yeux, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de grandir et peut être qui sais un jour, toi et moi ... Non, j'ai dit que je ne demanderais qu'une seule faveur alors je m'y tiens. Mais, tu es et tu seras toujours dans mon coeur, car tu es la personne qui a chassé mes cauchemars, j'aurais tant aimé pouvoir en faire autant pour toi, et ne pas être celui à qui tu les dois, je crois que c'est irréparable, j'aimerais pourtant croire que ça l'est._

_Aishiteiru,_

_Ryu chan._

_PS: j'ai écrit cette lettre, voilà trois mois déjà, je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te l'envoyer, j'espère seulement que tu vas bien, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais repris tes études, c'est une bonne chose, je suis sur que tu es promis à un grand avenir. Tu es l'étoile brillante de mon firmament, et même si le temps a fait son oeuvre, j'espère que tes nuits sont douces, j'espère que tu n'as plus de cauchemars et même si je sais que maintenant tout ça est un peu tard, je tenais sincèrement à m'excuser pour ce que tu as subi par ma faute, si je pouvais effacer ses souvenirs de ta mémoire, faire de tes souffrances, les miennes, je le ferais sans hésiter. Alors saches que même si tu crois que je t'ai abandonné à ton sort, détrompes toi, j'attends juste le jour d'être assez fort et mur pour pouvoir venir et te convaincre de me donner une nouvelle chance, car je me rends compte que j'ai perdu plus que je n'aurais su le dire en te perdant. Méprise moi d'être aussi lâche et égoïste, si tu veux mais je ne peux pas penser que je passerais ma vie sans toi. K. m'a promis de te donner cette lettre, j'espère que tu la liras avant de la brûler, je n'attends pas de réponse, ou quoique ce soit, j'avais juste besoin que tu saches._

Des larmes inondèrent les joues du brun, plus sa lecture avancée, chaque mots s'imprégnaient au plus profond de son être, comme une brûlure indélébile, pourquoi lui avait il écrit, pourquoi ne comprenait il pas que sa vie était mieux sans lui. Pourquoi rendait il les choses compliquées? Comment pouvait il songer qu'il le méprisait ou qu'il le haïssait, il avait beau avoir vécu des choses atroces, il ne l'avait jamais tenu responsable, mais il lui avait fait croire le contraire, ça avait été son seul moyen de le chasser, il se rendait compte que c'était cruel de sa part mais il ne pouvait pas craquer maintenant. Il devait faire de son mieux et de s'investir dans sa relation avec Risa, ainsi quand Ryuichi passerait à l'attaque, il serait fort et ne céderais pas. Pourtant ses doigts se saisirent fébrilement du deuxième papier, le coeur battant, comment pouvait il être ainsi, n'était il donc pas assez fort mentalement. Il parcouru alors cette nouvelle feuille, et un nouveau torrent de larmes envahit ses joues. Il pouvait sentir combien, Ryu avait changé et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était à cause de leur rupture, pourquoi ne pouvait il pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour réentendre ses rires enfantins, sa voix mélodieuse. Il secoua la tête, non non il n'était pas possible que Ryuichi soit devenu si différent, sinon il ne pourrait s'empêcher de penser que c'était sa faute.

" N'as tu donc rien compris? C'est pourtant pour que ces choses n'arrive pas que je t'ai quitté?" dit il d'une voix tremblante, alors que seul le silence lui fit écho.

Après un moment, il se saisit du téléphone et composa le numéro de Risa, il devait penser à autre chose.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ryuichi était sur son sofa plongeait dans le noir, il avait passé une semaine cloîtrée dans sa chambre, évitant Noriko mais il s'était enfin décidé à lui présenter des excuses, après tout il savait que son amie n'agissait que pour lui, et il avait réagi d'une façon vraiment honteuse. Bien sur, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire ce qu'elle lui disait mais il devait au moins lui faire face. Il attendait depuis près d'une heure, la soirée étant à présent bien entamée quand la clé se fit entendre dans la serrure, il ferma les yeux, et prit son courage pour lui faire face avec détermination, un bruit de pas résonna dans l'entrée et puis le silence, et un étrange sentiment encerclant son coeur, il rouvrit les yeux et se retourna, et là, il eut l'impression que sa respiration s'arrêtait. Il se leva et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, un visage plein de colère et de tristesse, une voix enrouée par l'émotion se manifestèrent.

" Chantes là pour moi." (2)

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les yeux d'encre de l'amour de sa vie, ou les larmes menaçait de perlaient tandis qu'il lui tendait une feuille noirci par son écriture.

_A suivre..._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(1) ben ouais mon nouveau last crush c'est LoveKom lol

(2) oui oui vous vous dites que ça fait sûrement redites du chapitre 6 mais en faite, je me suis toujours dit que tous comme un écrivain ou un poète aimes s'exprimait à travers ses mots, un chanteur tout autant donc voilà le pourquoi du comment

**Note**: Voilà, j'espère que vous avait apprécié ce chapitre bien sur vous saurez un peu plus du comment du pourquoi de ce dont Tat parle dans le prochain chapitre alors soyez au rendez vous et comme d'hab., n'oubliez pas les reviews qui me font toujours plaisir


	15. Between you and me

_**Chapitre quinze: Between you and me**_

_**Genre**_ : yaoi

_**Disclamer**_ : ben même topo que d'habitude :P et la chanson est "Ache" de James Carrington

_**Pairing **_: Tatsuha/Ryuichi ; Yuki/Shuichi

_**Note **_: 1. Comme d'habitude, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me vont droit au coeur et je suis ravie de voir que vous ayez apprécié le chapitre 14

2. J'ai déjà dans l'idée un petit OS qui sera une séquelle de cette fic quand elle sera fini, enfin si j'ai le temps et l'inspiration mais j'avoue que je vois la fin s'approchez et que je commence déjà à regretter tout mes petits personnages que je bichonnais et aussi très très maltraité je vous l'accorde

3. Bon comme je l'ai dit dans mes notes finales du dernier chapitre, pour moi pour un chanteur, les chansons y a rien de mieux pour s'exprimer, alors j'espère que vous ne trouverez pas que c'est une redite du chapitre 6 puisque je traite ça de façon assez différente quand même enfin bref si vous connaissez la chanson et l'avais mettez la vous en fond sonore ça vous mettra dans le mood .

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Grande et élancée, Mika Uesugi était une belle femme sans conteste même si elle arborait une expression de colère quasi permanente ces derniers temps. Elle faisait les cents pas nerveusement dans l'appartement de son frère cadet, et n'en revenait pas ses oreilles de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

" Tu veux dire que cet imbécile à pris un vol pour Los Angeles sur un coup de tête pour ce réconcilier avec ce stupide chanteur après tout ce qu'il a enduré? Je croyais qu'il avait une petite amie."

Yuki avait un fin sourire ironique dessiné sur les lèvres, ce qui eut le don d'agacer encore plus sa soeur, Shuichi tenta de calmer les choses et prit le parti de parler avant que les choses s'enveniment.

" Non, non ce n'est pas ça, Mika San. Tat chan nous a appelé pour nous parler de son départ mais il m'a dit qu'il n'allait pas la bas pour se réconcilier avec Ryu chan."

Il reçu pour seule réponse, un regard foudroyant qui aurait eu pour effet de faire taire n'importe qui d'autre mais pas notre insouciant chanteur à la crinière rose. Il posa une main sous son menton, et puis fit une moue.

" Il a juste dit qu'il fallait qu'il parle avec cet idiot, et qu'il fasses en sorte que leur rupture ne soit pas un ramassis de conneries inutiles, pour reprendre ses propres mots." grimaça-t-il aux derniers mots. « Je supposes qu'on ne peut pas vraiment parler de réconciliation «

Un rire résonna dans la pièce, deux paires d'yeux convergèrent vers l'écrivain qui venait de produire ce son. Des regards interrogateurs.

" Vous ne trouvez pas que cela devient follement amusant? Allez depuis quand n'avez vous pas vu Tatsuha, en colère contre Sakuma ? Prendre l'avion et traverser l'océan sur une simple impulsion pour me semble-t-il aller lui botter les fesses? Y a peut être finalement de l'espoir qu'il guérisses de cette histoire après tout...Après tout la colère, c'est nettement mieux que le désespoir...Il se conduit enfin comme un gamin immature de 17 ans...N'est-ce pas ce qu'il est censé être après tout?"

Un long soupir énervé lui répondit, sa soeur n'aimait pas admettre que pour une fois, il n'avait pas tort mais tout de même cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas. Shuichi eut un regard amusé quand à lui, il appréciait de pouvoir voir Yuki enfin détendu après toute ses semaines d'inquiétudes. Après tout le geste de Tatsuha était certes irréfléchi mais il avait réussi à joindre Noriko et il savait qu'il ne serait pas seul à son arrivé la bas, il se demandait bien si quelque chose de bon ressortirait de cette histoire.

" Tu as raison, Eiri Chan, laissons le faire, même si je me demandes bien ce qui a provoqué une telle réaction."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

" Chantes la pour moi."

La détermination pointait dans la voix grave du jeune homme tandis qu'il faisait face à Ryuichi, complètement sous le choc devant une telle apparition. Ce dernier secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour se sortir d'un rêve récurrent. Non, il était bien la devant lui, un air féroce sur le visage, et tendant à bout de bras, un bout de papier. Il savait à présent de quoi, il parlait et il détourna les yeux, et posa les yeux sur un meuble, échappant ainsi à la puissance de ces obsidiennes qui le fixait avec intensité.

" Non...Je...ne chantes plus." finit il par lâcher à contre coeur.

" Imbécile..."

Il eut un froncement de sourcil et fit de nouveau face à son interlocuteur et avant qu'il ait pu ajouter, ne serait ce qu'un seul mot, un doigt furieux lui battait le torse violemment tandis que son propriétaire, continuait son discours.

" Une chanson, c'est fait pour être chanter...Pourquoi l'avoir écris si ce n'était pas pour la chanter...Pourquoi me l'avoir envoyé, tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à ce que je passes à côté du nouveau tube de mon idole, sans rien faire."

Une lueur passa dans les yeux du jeune homme, Ryuichi y devinait aisément une pointe de provocation, mais ce qui aurait du le mettre hors de lui, le fit sourire doucement.

" Imbécile toi même..."

" Non, désolé, je l'ai dit le premier, trop tard pour toi, le vieux."

Ryuichi prit un air choqué.

" Et me traites pas de vieux."

Tatsuha haussa les épaules dans un geste délibérément provocateur, de nouveau.

" Prouves moi alors que tu es toujours une bête de scène au sommet de sa forme. Chantes la moi."

Ryuichi marqua une pause, baissa les yeux, puis les releva vers le jeune homme. Il hocha la tête dans un signe affirmatif, ce qui provoqua une expression de satisfaction sur le visage du jeune homme.

" Je suis soulagé, un peu de plus et je croyais que je serais réellement obligé de te botter l'arrière train au sens propre du terme."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune étudiant s'était installé dans le sofa du chanteur tandis que celui ci avait pris position, sur un rebord de fenêtre, une guitare sèche entre les mains, il n'avait jamais semblait aussi beau au jeune homme. Ses cheveux retombant légèrement sur son visage, et la lumière de la lune éclairant légèrement son visage. Il portait un vieux jean délavé, troué au niveau du genou, et un tee shirt noir sans manche, avec un logo rouge. [1 Sa main gratta les cordes, produisant les premières notes d'une douce mélodie, le plus jeune des deux ferma les yeux pour s'imprégner de la mélodie complètement, tandis que la voix du chanteur commença à se faire entendre.

_**Isn't it strange, the way things can change **__(N'est-ce pas étrange la manière dont les choses changent)__**  
Life that you lead, turned on its head **__(La vie que tu a menée n'en fait plus qu'à sa tête)__**  
suddenly someone, means more than you felt for **__(Soudainement quelqu'un, représente plus que ce que tu ne cherchais)__**  
house in its yard, turns into home. **__(Une simple maison avec son jardin, devient un chez soi) __**  
Sorry but I meant to say, many things along the way, this ones for you. **__(Je suis désolé mais j'aimerais te dire, beaucoup de choses à n'en plus finir, donc ceci est pour toi.)__****_

Have I told you I ache, have I told you I ache, _(T'ais-je déjà dis que j'ai mal, T'ais-je déjà dis que j'ai mal,) __**  
Have I told you I ache, for you... **__(T'ais-je déjà dis que j'ai mal pour toi ?)__****_

Have I told you I ache _(T'ais-je déjà dis que j'ai mal)_

_**have I told you I ache / and I hope its not too late **__(T'ais-je déjà dis que j'ai mal/et j'espère que ce n'est pas trop tard )__**  
have I told you I ache / Can I hold you and ache for you? **__(T'ais-je déjà dis que j'ai mal pour toi/Puis-je te retenir et souffrir pour toi ?)__****_

The time that it took, writing words for my book, seems to have broken off _(Le temps qu'il a fallu pour que les mots s'inscrivent dans mon livre, semble n'avoir servi à rien)__**  
the gate that I shot, **__(La porte que j'ai fermé)__**  
last time I got hurt **__(La dernière fois que j'ai souffert)  
__**seems to have opened itself **__(Semble s'être ouverte toute seule)__**  
oh what its spinnin now, **__(Oh le monde tourne maintenant)__**  
its tryna catch me up **__(Et tente de me rattraper)__**  
tell me to appriciate, here and now **__(Et me dit d'apprécier l'instant présent)__**  
I'm sorry but I meant to say **__(Je suis désolé mais j'aimerais te dire)__**  
many things along the way **__(Beaucoup de choses à n'en plus finir)__**  
this ones for you. **__(Donc ceci est pour toi)_

_**Have I told you I ache, have I told you I ache, **__(T'ais-je déjà dis que j'ai mal, T'ais-je déjà dis que j'ai mal,) __**  
Have I told you I ache, for you... **__(T'ais-je déjà dis que j'ai mal pour toi ?)__****_

Have I told you I ache _(T'ais-je déjà dis que j'ai mal )_

_**have I told you I ache / and I hope its not too late **__(T'ais-je déjà dis que j'ai mal/et j'espère que ce n'est pas trop tard )__**  
have I told you I ache / Can I hold you and ache for you? **__(T'ais-je déjà dis que j'ai mal pour toi/Puis-je te retenir et souffrir pour toi ?)__****_

Une larme coula le long de la joue du plus brun des deux, son coeur battant à coup redoublé, lire ses mots étaient une chose, les entendre chanté, l'avait ébranlé au plus profond de lui. Cette chanson le touchait plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire, une deuxième fois, ses mots touchaient son coeur de plein fouet et cette fois, il savait avec certitude que ses mots lui étaient destinés. Il allait se perdre dans ses pensées quand une voix le rappela à la réalité.

" Voilà, satisfait, j'espère?" bougonna légèrement Ryuichi.

" Oui, tu vois que tu peux chanter, tu es fait pour ça, ne l'oublie pas." répondit l'interpellé en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du chanteur.

Un instant de flottement, une gène palpable naquit entre les deux, comme si chacun prenait enfin conscience réellement de la présence de l'autre. Tatsuha se releva précipitamment et se frotta la nuque.

" Bien, ma mission est accompli, je vais y aller." dit il avec un sourire embarrassé avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie.

Il commençait à s'éloigner quand une main se posa sur son bras, un simple contact qui le fit légèrement frémir, il ferma les yeux et inspira un bon coup.

" Tu peux restais là cette nuit?"

Il se retourna et avec un air résolu sur le visage, il répondit d'un ton embrouillé qui contredisait complètement son attitude.

" Ryuichi, si je suis venu ce n'est pas pour...Enfin, je voulais juste..."

Un sourire amusé et légèrement moqueur naquit sur les lèvres du plus vieux. Un sourire qui lui rappela tout un tas de souvenirs.

" Je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas...Mais il est tard, tu peux prendre la chambre d'amis, je suppose que de toute façon, tu n'as pas réservé de chambre à l'hôtel."

Tatsuha grimaça, effectivement, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant de venir, et il n'avait donc nul part ou aller, il fut tenté d'accepter la proposition mais n'était ce pas mettre ses résolutions déjà bien amincis trop à l'épreuve. Non, il allait accepter et il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire pour que rien ne vienne le perturber. Il se dégagea de cette main qui le tenait toujours, son corps eut alors un léger frissonnement, comme un drogué en manque de sa dose.

" D'accord, pour cette nuit, j'accepte...Mais il ne se passera rien, tu m'entends? Je veux dire, je voulais être sur que tu rechantes, car tu es né pour ça, et tu ne devais pas te laisser contrarié pour une banalité comme ça, et puis j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie maintenant. Une gentille fille qui ne mérites pas de souffrir."

Tout avait été dit rapidement, nerveusement, et il savait qu'il avait du le blesser, mais il ne pensait qu'à se protéger à ce moment là, lui aussi était égoïste au final.

" Tu sais cette chanson, je l'ai écris quand j'attendais de savoir comment tu allais, avant que je saches que tu ne voulais plus de moi dans ta vie...ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis heureux pour toi si tu as rencontré une personne qui te rends heureux et qui te fasses sourire de nouveau. C'est la seule chose importante à mes yeux, te voir sourire, rire." le rassura Ryuichi avec un sourire sincère, rien ne lui importait plus que le bonheur de l'homme qu'il aimait même si il devait en pâtir.

Tatsuha sentait ses résistances fondrent à vitesse grand V contre ses doux mots et ce regard tendre, pourquoi n'avait il pas réfléchi avant de venir ici, c'était stupide et immature. Il devait s'échapper de cette présence avant de craquer.

" Bien maintenant que les choses sont au point, je vais aller me coucher, tu peux m'indiquer la direction."

Ryuichi ne pu s'empêcher d'être dépité, quand il l'avait vu surgir et lui demander de chanter, il avait eu le coeur qui vibrait de nouveau, il se sentait vivant et maintenant il avait appris qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie et il le fuyait de nouveau. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation, pourrait-ils un jour redevenir au moins amis à défaut d'autre chose, il savait qu'il avait besoin de sa présence dans sa vie.

Trop de choses irréparables se sont produites, je suppose

Il lui indiqua la direction de la chambre, et Tatsuha se dirigea d'un pas assez rapide vers la porte qu'il avait désigné, il s'arrêta néanmoins sur le seuil sans lui faire face cependant.

" Au faite, je t'ai ramené Kuma Kun, il m'a bien servi je te remercie mais il s'ennuyait de son propriétaire, je crois. Il n'y qu'avec toi qu'il peut vraiment jouer. "

" Je supposes que je n'en ai plus vraiment besoin non plus à mon âge." soupira le chanteur.

" Pourquoi renié ce que tu es? Cette partie de toi, c'est une des choses que j'aimes le plus ... enfin je veux dire que j'aimais...Bref, je voulais juste que tu saches que je ne t'en veux pas pour ce qui est arrivé, après tout tu ne pouvais pas savoir, mais je penses que notre rupture est une bonne chose alors..."

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et se réfugia dans sa chambre temporaire, s'appuyant contre la porte et laissant ses larmes coulaient, interminables. Il n'avait qu'une envie se blottir dans ses bras, mais il s'y refusait, il ne pouvait plus faire ça à présent. Ryuichi, quand à lui, eut un léger sourire, il avait traversé un océan juste parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, les rôles, une fois de plus était inversé, n'était ce pas un comble? Il se dit qu'il allait tout faire pour lui à présent, il chanterait pour lui, même si il n'est plus avec lui, il vivrait pour lui tout simplement. Il retourna s'asseoir dans le sofa, et prit Kumagoro dans ses bras et le serra.

" Tu m'as manqué toi, Na No da..."

De l'autre côté de la porte, ses quelques mots eurent pour effet de faire naître un sourire dans un torrent de larmes, il avait réussi, tout cela n'était pas vain finalement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quelques heures plus tard, Ryuichi était toujours assis dans le canapé à raconter de longues histoires à Kuma Kun sur ce qui s'était passé depuis son absence, il avait reçu un coup de fil de Noriko le prévenant qu'elle avait enfin décidé de rentrer au Japon, et qui l'avait aussi questionné sur la visite de Tatsuha. Il ne raconta pas grand chose à vrai dire mais elle assez pour la rassurer pour de bon, tant de gens s'inquiétaient pour lui, a vrai dire, il n'avait plus le droit de se monter si égocentrique. Il se décida finalement à rejoindre son lit quand un cri perçant le fit sursauter, un cri de terreur, il fronça les sourcils et se précipita dans la chambre de son invité, d'ou le son provenait. Il le trouva endormi, mais le visage grimaçant. Des mots incompréhensibles s'échappaient de ses lèvres, un souffrance qui lui vrilla le coeur, il se précipita au bord du lit et lui prit la main dans un geste mécanique et de l'autre caressa ses cheveux pour l'apaiser, des cauchemars, il en avait donc encore...La culpabilité le rongeait et il se décida à ne pas le quitter avant de le voir avec un visage serein, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver peu après, à force de mots doux chuchotés à son oreille d'un ton tendre et réconfortant. Ses jambes s'engourdissait à force de rester accroupi de cette manière mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser, il lui avait promis de lui prendre ses peines et ses souvenirs affreux, il se l'était promis, même si il ne voulait plus de lui dans sa vie, il serait là pour lui.

" Je t'aime tellement, Tsu Chan, ne t'en fais pas cette fois, je te protégerais, je te le promets."

Il cru voir un léger sourire se dessinait sur le visage de son bien aimé mais c'était sûrement la fatigue qui lui jouait des tours, il aurait aimé pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, mais il savait qu'il devait respecter ses désirs, c'était ça après tout aimé, savoir oublié ses propres sentiments pour faire en sorte que la personne qu'on aime soit heureuse. Il ne l'apprenait qu'à 32 ans, au final, il n'était jamais trop tard pour connaître le vrai sens du mot " amour ". Il se décida à parler de tout et de rien, comme il le faisait avant toute cette histoire, pas trop fort pour ne pas le réveiller mais comme pour lui signifier sa présence. Cependant quand les premiers rayons de l'aube pointèrent, le sommeil fut le plus fort et il s'endormit assis par terre à côté du lit, sa tête, reposant sur le rebord, et sa main serrant avec tendresse celle de Tatsuha.

_A suivre..._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

[1 désolé, l'auteur est en mode fantasme alors bon même si on a vu jamais Ryu chan jouait de la sèche, on est gentils, on suppose et moi ça me permets de faire un scène ou il est à se damner lol

**Note**: voilou, encore un chapitre d'achever, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus Je sais qu'i lest à la fois drôle et mélancolique enfin je le perçois comme ça personnellement, mais je me disais que ça faisait du bien de faire agir Tat chan avec un peu plus d'impulsivité parce que même si il le renie après tout c'est son homme lol


	16. Never too late

_**Chapitre seize: Never too late[1**_

_**Genre**_ : yaoi

_**Disclamer**_ : Dois je vraiment le redire xD ?

_**Pairing **_: Tatsuha/Ryuichi

_**Note **_: 1. Bon hum hum allons y pour mes petits remerciements habituels pour mes fidèles revieweurs, j'adore et ça me fait vraiment vraiment plaisir de voir que mon histoire vous plait

2. Oui, je sais pas mal de temps entre ce chapitre et le précédent mais que voulez vous j'ai une vie apparemment très prenante lol

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tatsuha déposa son sac dans un coin de son appartement, quelques affaires enfoui à la va vite avant de partir aux Etats Unis sur un coup de tête, et maintenant il était revenu, il n'était resté la bas que 48 heures en tout et pour tout. Il était crevé par le double décalage horaire qu'il venait de se prendre dans les dents, mais avant d'aller s'allonger dans sa chambre, il se dit qu'il devrait probablement appeler sa famille pour leur annoncer qu'il était rentré à bon port. Trois coups de fil plus tard, et trois messages laissés sur différents répondeurs, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, fermant les yeux, il s'endormit quasiment aussitôt et ne fut réveillé que le lendemain matin par de violents coups frappés à sa porte. Il sursauta légèrement, puis fronça les sourcils, qui cela pouvait il bien être, il était 6 heures du matin. Une sourde angoisse lui nouait le ventre, mais il se dirigea quand même vers la porte, il regarda à travers le judas pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un quelconque psychopathe prêt à s'en prendre à lui, et quand il reconnu le visage qui se présentait, il eut un léger soupir mi amusé mi excédé. Il finit par ouvrir, et dévisagea son visiteur avec un air peu amène, mais ce dernier ne s'en offusqua pas, a vrai dire, il le remarqua à peine.

" Shuichi, on peut savoir ce qui te prends de réveiller les gens de si bonne heure?"

Une bonne bouille lui répondit avec un large sourire, le saluant tout d'abord poliment l'air de rien, puis n'y tenant plus, il laissa explosait sa curiosité [2

" Allez racontes moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé aux Etats Unis, Ryu Chan est revenu avec toi? Vous vous êtes réconciliés? Vous deux..."

Une main se dressa devant son visage pour le stopper puis deux yeux noirs se posèrent dans les siens.

" Je calmes de suite tes ardeurs, la vérité, c'est juste que..." dit il pensif.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les rayons du soleil déjà bien haut dans le ciel, traversèrent ses paupières closes, le réveillant peu à peu, une douce chaleur avait envahi son corps, il eut un léger sourire éclairant son visage, il avait eu l'impression qu'il n'avait pas dormi aussi paisiblement depuis bien longtemps. Il ouvrit les yeux, rencontrant alors un cadre qui lui était inconnu, il mit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler ou il était. Puis, il ouvrit totalement les yeux, sa conscience lui revenant d'un seul coup, son coup de tête, son voyage pour la Californie et surtout la chanson de Ryuichi. Il sentit enfin une main enserrant la sienne, il n'y avait pas prêté attention avant car cette sensation lui était tellement familière que son cerveau n'avait pas transmis d'alerte. Et il le vit, assis sur le sol, la tête posé face à lui, assoupi. Dieu qu'il était beau, fut sa seule pensée, il n'avait pas le coeur à enlever sa main comme il aurait du le faire. Non, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de le regardait et de savourer cette délicieuse vision, son coeur redoubla dans sa poitrine. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu voir ce genre de scène, et il ressentait encore plus fortement l'absence qui s'était installé en lui. Il mit quelques minutes avant de pouvoir s'arracher à sa contemplation, et à contre coeur, il desserra la douce et pieuse étreinte, et il se releva silencieux, il ne pouvait pas lui faire face, pas à cet instant alors que cette simple image venait de le bouleverser, il devait s'enfuir, avant que sa volonté ne soit encore plus émoussé. Il se dirigea d'un pas silencieux vers la porte après s'être rhabillé rapidement, mais au moment ou il allait ouvrir la porte, une voix ensommeillée se fit entendre, plaintive.

" Tu comptais partir sans dire au revoir."

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, et ferma les yeux, il entendit le bruit de quelqu'un qui se redressait. Il devait parler, dire quelque chose, mais son esprit était comme paralysé. Il sentit alors deux bras se glissaient autour de sa taille, et un corps, non ce corps qu'il aimait tant se collait contre lui. Il aurait voulu hurler de rage, contre lui même. Si il avait protesté, Ryuichi n'aurait pas eu l'occasion de mettre ses résolutions à l'épreuve de cette manière. Un murmure, hésitant, presque timide se fit alors entendre.

" J'aimerais vraiment qu'on parle avant que tu partes, peux tu au moins m'accordais ça à défaut d'autres choses."

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se dégagea de l'étreinte brusquement, faisant vacillé légèrement celui qui fut son amant, et lui fit face, un masque de colère recouvrant son visage, Ryuichi baissa alors la tête, avait-il été trop loin mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, c'était peut être pour lui sa dernière chance de le voir, de le toucher, de sentir son parfum.

" Non, oublie, je n'ai rien dit. Je n'aurais pas du, c'est juste que..." rajouta-il d'une voix recouverte d'un voile de tristesse. " Et bien, je suppose qu'il est l'heure de dire au revoir, mais j'ai jamais été vraiment doué pour les adieux alors tu m'excuseras, je passe mon tour cette fois-ci."

Il lui fit un demi sourire, et sortit de la pièce, et prit la direction de la salle de bain, laissant ainsi Tatsuha sans qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, il n'avait pas envie d'entendre une nouvelle fois, ses mots qui lui brisaient le coeur. C'était trop dur, il fit couler l'eau et une fois débarrassé de ses affaires, se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude qui se mélangea aux larmes salées qui envahissaient à présent ses joues. Il resta une bonne demi heure sous l'eau avant que la température de l'eau ne le ramène à la réalité. Il coupa l'eau et poussa un long soupir, il devait y faire face, il se l'était promis à lui même, pour Tatsuha, il devait vivre et agir normalement, il avait déjà assez de souci. Il enroula une serviette autour de ses reins, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, histoire de se faire un bon café chaud, alors qu'il traversait le salon, passage obligatoire d'accès, il se figea.

" Tsu chan?"

Une silhouette qui faisait alors face à la vue, se tourna vers lui, les mains dans les poches, lui jetant un coup d'oeil, et avec un demi sourire répondit.

" Tu ne trouves pas que c'est ce qu'on appelle du déjà vu?"

Ryuichi fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension avant de voir ou il venait en venir, il faisait référence à sa tenue, il portait cela le jour ou il était venu lui rendre visite, le jour ou tout avait changé pour eux...Il haussa les épaules et se contenta de répondre, avec un demi sourire aussi.

" Je suppose..."

Le visage de l'adolescent se fit alors plus grave, et il alla s'asseoir dans le sofa où il avait prit place la veille pour l'écouter chanter.

" Alors tu voulais parler? Enfile quelque chose d'un peu plus décent et je t'écouterais."

Un large sourire illumina alors le visage du chanteur, ce qui eut pour effet de faire naître cette sensation à la fois étrange et agréable qu'avait Tatsuha à chaque fois qu'il le voyait ainsi. Il prenait sur lui, pour garder son sang froid a la vue de ce corps qu'il désirait tant, et bien que l'envie de partir fut grande, il n'avait pas pu supporter d'entendre tant de tristesse dans les paroles de Ryuichi, alors il avait décidé de l'attendre pour l'écouter.

" Marché conclu." répondit finalement le chanteur avant de disparaître précipitamment dans ce que le jeune brun supposait être sa chambre, et à cette simple évocation, une chaleur envahi ses joues, et son corps. Pourquoi les choses n'étaient elle pas plus simple, si seulement cette sordide histoire avait détruit son amour pour le chanteur, mais non au contraire.

Un peu plus tard, les deux hommes étaient installés dans le living, une tasse de café fumante, aucun des deux n'avait encore ouvert la bouche, et la tension était à son maximum. Ryuichi ne savait pas par ou commençait et son vis à vis attendait qu'il prennes la parole le premier visiblement, ce qui était chose logique puisque c'est lui qui avait voulu cette discussion.

" Je..." commença-t-il, hésitant, avec un léger rire nerveux. " Tu sais, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu as rompu avec moi..."

Le jeune étudiant s'apprêtait à l'interrompre mais fut vite coupé dans son élan, par un léger signe de tête résigné.

" Non, non j'ai bien compris qu'il n'était pas question ici de te faire changer d'avis, mais j'ai toujours pensé que c'était parce que tu m'en voulais de ne pas t'avoir tiré des griffes de ce type et hier, tu m'as dit...Enfin, je veux que tu m'en veuilles, je veux que tu me cries dessus, je ne t'ai pas protégé...Je veux comprendre...Je veux savoir pourquoi tout a changé entre nous...Pourquoi es tu si gentil alors que j'ai tout foiré..."

La voix se faisait de plus en plus suppliante et tremblante, le chanteur plongeait son regard bleu océan, dans celui de l'homme qu'il aimait, cherchant une réponse dans le silence qui s'accroissait dans la pièce. Ce dernier se releva subitement et se dirigea de nouveau vers cette baie qui faisait face à une plage magnifique.

" Tu as une très belle vue d'ici..." constata-t-il d'un ton neutre

Une réponse qui désarçonna le plus vieux des deux, tellement elle était complètement hors sujet, son coeur se serra, alors il ne voulait pas en parler, il ne pouvait pas le forcer, mais il se sentait tellement impuissant et il devait l'avouer tellement perdu qu'il en aurait presque pleuré de dépit, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas infliger cela à Tatsuha, alors il approuva par un léger grognement affirmatif. Le silence retomba alors quelques minutes, avant que le plus jeune ne reprenne finalement la parole, cependant sans lui faire face.

" Tu sais, Ryuichi, tu ne rends pas vraiment les choses simples, j'aimerais pouvoir être simplement en colère contre toi et te haïr, les choses seraient beaucoup plus simple, mais jamais n'est rien simple n'est-ce pas? Et je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de choses que tu ne pouvais pas contrôler, et puis je sais que tu as essayé de me retrouver aussi vite que tu le pouvais..." dit il dans un soupir triste. " Je ne peux pas mentir, et dire que je n'ai pas cru que tu m'abandonnais à mon propre sort mais quand j'ai senti tes bras m'entouraient alors que j'étais dans cette sinistre pièce depuis quelques jours, tout ce que j'ai pu penser, c'est que tu étais là, et c'est tout ce qui m'importait à ce moment là..."

Ryuichi posa le regard sur ce dos, qui lui faisait face, il ne pouvait pas lire dans ce regard si sombre pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait mais il savait qu'il venait enfin d'ouvrir une brèche dans ce mur d'impassibilité, il allait peut être avoir une chance de trouver un moyen de pouvoir l'aider, il n'avait pas fait seulement cela pour qu'il obtienne des réponses. Non, il savait qu'il devait le faire parler, lui faire couler tout ce poison qui l'envahissait et qu'il lui rendait ses nuits insoutenables. Il le savait parce qu'il avait était comme ça.

" Tu sais, les raisons pour lesquels j'ai rompu avec toi, à vrai dire, c'est parce que j'ai compris que je ne pourrais jamais être ce dont tu as besoin. Tu crois peut être le contraire, mais je sais aujourd'hui qu'il avait raison malgré sa folie, tu es incapable de faire totalement confiance à quelqu'un. Je ne t'en blâme pas, tu as vécu une enfance horrible...Mais c'est juste que même si je t'aime de tout mon coeur, je ne pourrais jamais être capable de..."

" De quoi tu parles?" le coupa un cri plein de colère et de peine." Ne comprends tu pas à quel point, je t'aime, à quel point sans toi, je ne suis rien? Tu me dis que tu crois les paroles de ce type, plus que les miennes? Et c'est toi qui parles de confiance?"

Tatsuha se retourna enfin, surpris et rencontra un visage furieux et profondément blessé.

" Non, tu ne comprends pas, je sais que ... Je sais que je ne saurais jamais à même de t'aimer suffisamment pour te faire oublier ..."

Il vit alors le chanteur se dirigeait vers lui et lui saisir le poignet, son regard lançant des éclairs.

" Et bien, moi je serais assez fort pour deux, pour te faire oublier tes mauvais souvenirs comme les miens, voilà à quel point je t'aime. Et je te jures que je le ferais, même si tu résistes encore et encore, je serais là, et je te prouverais que tu as tort, qu'à nous deux, on est capable de faire face."

Le plus jeune le regarda, et enfouit son visage au creux du cou de l'homme qu'il aimait, cachant les larmes qui l'envahissaient de nouveau, des larmes de soulagement, de peur, de tristesse et de joie mélangées. Des doigts vinrent caresser sa nuque tendrement, comment pouvait il se montrer impassible devant de tels mots. Il hoqueta légèrement, se calmant et murmura dans un souffle.

" Alors racontes moi...Parles moi de ton enfance vraiment, parles moi de ton histoire avec ce taré...Dis moi, pourquoi..."

Mais ses derniers mots moururent, il n'osait pas finir sa phrase. Lui demandait pourquoi il l'avait choisi lui.

" D'accord, je vais le faire, mais il va vraiment falloir que tu reportes ton vol." lui répondit Ryuichi.

Ils finirent par s'asseoir dans le sofa, face à face, les distances entre eux de nouveau là, et le chanteur commença à parler, parler de ses parents, de la manière dont il l'avait traité, de ce qu'il avait subi, de comment il avait su y faire face, de son problème pour se lier à qui que ce soit après ces événements, de ses histoires sans lendemain, puis de sa rencontre avec Kurt, sa fascination pour ce type qui d'un sens ressemblait à son père, avec ce côté hautain et si sur de lui, de son sentiment de satisfaction à pouvoir le dominer, a pouvoir faire ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire avant, puis de sa lassitude face à leur relation, des crises de Kurt. De sa culpabilité aussi à son égard, de l'avoir détruit sans le vouloir. Puis de la fois, où il avait été trop loin et où seul K. avait su l'aider. Il ferma les yeux à la fin de son récit et les rouvrit avec un sourire et prit sa main dans un geste tendre.

" Puis, tu es entré dans ma vie, un garçon gentil et sincère, tu étais juste un fan, au début. Puis petit à petit, ce fut plus que ça, je ne saurais pas dire exactement quand ou comment, je suis tombé amoureux, mais tu es devenu la personne avec qui je voulais être, et je savais que tu ne voyais plus en moi le chanteur des Grasper, mais tu me voyais moi tel que j'étais réellement, avec mon paquet de défaut, mes gamineries, et puis quand tu m'en as voulu pour...Enfin, tu n'as jamais été un gamin à mes yeux, et je n'aurais jamais su pourquoi tu m'en voulais si tu ne me l'avais pas dit. J'ai voulu te protéger comme tu l'as fait ce soir là, quand...Mais une fois de plus, je m'y suis mal pris, et c'est pour ça que je refusais, d'avoir une relation avec toi, parce que je savais que je serais incapable de te protéger comme je l'aurais voulu. Kurt l'a très bien compris, il me connaissait mieux que je ne me connaissais moi même à l'époque. Et c'est pourquoi, il s'en ai prit à toi, et je suis tellement tellement désolé, pour ça, je ne sais pas si un jour je pourrais me le pardonner."

Il se tu finalement, et alors qu'il se relevait, il rencontra le regard du jeune étudiant, brillant, il n'avait pas dit un seul mot et l'avait écouté patiemment en silence, il lui fit un léger sourire.

" Pourtant, je suis un tel égoïste que je n'ai pas envie de me priver de la seule chose qui dans ma vie compte plus que la musique." dit il se penchant alors vers le jeune homme, son souffle brûlant effleurant ses belles lèvres roses qui se tenait devant lui. Il s'enquit d'un regard de la réaction de Tatsuha, ne voulant pas le pousser dans ses retranchements, il vit alors quelque chose qui lui causa un choc, il se recula précipitamment et demanda surpris.

" Tu as peur de moi?"

Le plus jeune baissa les yeux, une légère trace rosée, envahissant ses joues.

" Non pas du tout, c'est juste que... J'ai passé trois mois de ma vie, a essayé de t'oublier mais aussi à essayer d'oublier ce qu'il m'avait fait...Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé, je n'y arrive pas... Je suis désolé, tu dois vraiment te dire que je fais tout pour te rendre la vie impossible, mais j'ai juste peur, même si je t'aime, j'ai peur de ..."

Une main se posa alors sur sa joue, rassurante, et il leva les yeux vers un large sourire tendre.

" Tu m'aimes ? Alors, c'est l'essentiel pour moi, et on prendra le temps qu'il te faut, pour que tu n'aies plus peur, ne t'inquiètes pas, je te l'ai dit, je te ferais oublier tout ça, parce que je dois te prouver que je t'aime non ? "

Tatsuha sentit un poids se soulever, comme une partie de ce voile sombre qui entourait sa vie qui se détachait finalement. Il pu lire alors dans les yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait une réponse à une question qui le tiraillait depuis tant de temps. Mu par une impulsion, il posa alors ses lèvres sur celle du chanteur, et les scella dans un baiser doux, tendre, sans violence, une sensation pure qui lui redonnait espoir. Puis il se recula, comme soudain électrisé, cette sensation réveillant en lui une honte dont il n'était que la malheureuse victime mais si vicieuse et perfide qu'elle s'insinuait dans tous les pores de sa peau. Il se releva, hurlant presque comme dans un cri de douleur.

" Non, non je n'ai pas le droit, je ne peux pas...je ne peux plus..."

Ryuichi fut tout d'abord surpris par cette réaction violente inattendue puis il se redressa à son tour, et l'enlaça avec tendresse, ressentant toute cette douleur qu'il voulait lui enlever.

" Je suis si sale..." finit par craquer le plus jeune, dans un murmure " comment peux tu me toucher, je ... n'en suis plus digne"

Une main quitta sa taille pour se poser sur son visage, et un sourire tendre lui fit face, alors que des lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes dans une douceur nouvelle, rassurante.

" Tu es plus digne que quiconque d'autre de recevoir ses baisers, parce que je dois effacer tout ce qui te ronges et te convaincre que tu ne mérites pas tout ce que tu te fait subir. On prendra le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu comprennes que tu ne dois plus avoir peur, que l'on répare tout ce que cette enflure a détruit en toi, pour que tu redeviennes capable de t'aimer toi même"

" Pourquoi...pourquoi...pourquoi..." sanglota-t-il plaintif " pourquoi on ne peux pas être comme on été avant?"

" On le sera de nouveau, je t'assures, on sera de nouveau heureux tous les deux. Je te promets que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'on le soit..." puis il rajouta avec un petit sourire malicieux " sinon, comment je ferais si je ne peux plus te taquiner comme j'aimes tant le faire."

Un léger rire s'échappa alors des lèvres du plus jeune, comment arrivait-il à le faire rire dans des moments si dramatiques, comment arrivait il à lui donner l'espoir qu'un jour tout ces cauchemars disparaîtraient. Il le regarda, et eut un léger sourire en coin, parce que c'était lui, tout simplement. Il se redressa légèrement et essuya ses joues du revers de sa manche.

" Regardes moi, ça, un vrai pleurnichard, comme c'est pathétique." dit il reniflant légèrement, alors que des lèvres vinrent se posait sur sa joue, effaçant les larmes de leur douceur.

" Non, tu n'es pas pathétique, tu sais, tu as le droit de pleurer de temps en temps aussi, ça ne m'est pas seulement réservé."

Tatsuha le serra alors dans ses bras, il l'aimait tellement et maintenant il sentait enfin la possibilité de pouvoir guérir, il avait été si stupide de croire pouvoir y arriver sans lui. Mais maintenant, tout avait changé, maintenant il savait qu'il aurait un soutien, même si ...

" Je dois retourner au Japon." se remémora-t-il, ayant oublié ce petit détail pendant quelques instants.

" Oui, je sais. Tu es un étudiant des plus prometteurs, tu ne dois pas sécher plus de cours que tu ne l'as déjà fait." se fit il sermonner gentiment.

" Mais..." commença-t-il légèrement angoissé. " si tout ce qui venait de se passer ne se révélait qu'un joli rêve."

" Tu commences déjà à douter de mes supers pouvoirs, c'est pas très gentil...Je vais sûrement devoir avoir recours à un Kumagoro beam sur le champ...NaNoDa."

Tatsuha le regarda, fronçant légèrement les sourcils d'incompréhension.

" Oublierais tu, très cher, que tu sors non seulement avec un type incroyablement sexy mais qui se révèle aussi être un chanteur reconnu non seulement au Etats Unis mais au Japon aussi. Et tu sais, quoi, Tomah me parlait justement de faire quelques dates à Tokyo et dans les alentours le mois prochain. Je penses qu'il me faudra quelques répétitions dans les studios mère de la NG pour être au meilleur de ma forme, et donc je suppose que je devrais probablement commençait dès la fin de la semaine." finit avec un large sourire.

Tatsuha avait peine à croire que cela faisait seulement 48 heures qu'il avait posé les pieds sur le continent américain. Il venait de mettre fin à des mois de cauchemars et obtenait une tendre promesse d'espoir, il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit comme pour se prouver qu'il ne rêvait vraiment pas. Et quand son regard rencontra de nouveau ce visage qui lui faisait face, il su alors que tout cela était bien réel.

" Je devrais sûrement pouvoir te trouver quelques trous dans mon emploi du temps pour accorder un peu de temps pour une telle vedette." finit il par répliquer avec un ton malicieux devant un Ryuichi faussement choqué.

" Et non, tu n'as pas le droit de me taquiner, ça c'est mon boulot."

" Ah bon, pourtant, je dois dire que j'aimes vraiment ça." dit il en déposant un baiser sur le front qui se trouvait à hauteur de ses lèvres.

" Mmm, tu as une telle façon de présenter les choses que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, n'est-ce pas?"

Une heure plus tard, Ryuichi accompagna le jeune homme à l'aéroport, où ils se quittèrent avec bien du mal mais avec la certitude de se revoir sous peu. Ils se contentèrent de civilités, l'aéroport étant bourré de monde, et Ryuichi même avec une casquette et des lunettes de soleil ne passant pas inaperçu bien longtemps. L'autre condition émise par le plus jeune en plus d'y aller doucement, il ne voulait vraiment pas nuire à la carrière du chanteur alors il lui avait dit qu'il refusait que leur relation soit rendu publique, il savait qu'une relation homosexuelle, qui plus ait avec un mineur de surcroît, ne serait pas vu d'un bon oeil par tout le monde.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

" Je calmes de suite tes ardeurs, la vérité, c'est juste que..." s'interrompit le jeune homme.

" Que quoi?" aboya presque le rosinet, dévoré de curiosité.

" Qu'on prends notre temps." finit par concéder Tatsuha avec un sourire qui laissa son interlocuteur intrigué.

_A suivre..._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

[1 Pourquoi ce titre, cherchez pas, c'est juste que j'étais pas vraiment inspiré et que j'écoutes la chanson _never too late_ de Three Days Grace et que je sais pas le titre m'a semblé approprié lol

[2 qui je suis sur à ce point de l'histoire et la même que la votre lol

**Note**:vila j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, j'avoue que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire honestly, enfin je sais que certains seront peut être déçu par le cours des choses enfin surtout la lenteur je dirais mais je pensais plus plausible de faire réagir comme ça notre jeune Tat chan après le traumatisme qu'il a vécu enfin vous me direz et oui car moi je veux mes ch'tites reviews bonne ou mauvaise mais au moins me dire ce que vous pensez enfin pour ceux qui me tannait pour le happy end, je pense que vous avez compris que c'est effectivement la voie que j'envisage maintenant :P


	17. Le retour

_**Chapitre dix-sept: Le retour**_

_**Genre**_ : yaoi

_**Disclamer**_ : Dois je vraiment le redire xD ?

_**Pairing **_: Tatsuha/Ryuichi

_**Note **_: 1. Voilà le nouveau chapitre qui je penses sera l'avant dernier avant l'épilogue et oui déjà snif snif c'est triste, enfin je tenais encore une fois à vous remercier pour ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews mais aussi mes p'tits lecteurs anonymes en tous les cas, je suis ravie que cette réconciliation tant attendue vous ai plu

2. Soshite, avec plaisir tu peux me laisser ton adresse, je serais ravie de discuter avec une autre fan de gravit' En plus j'ai jamais eu l'occaz de te remercier pour tes reviews

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tatsuha était vautré dans son sofa, révisant ses cours. Il avait un large sourire sur les lèvres, Ryuichi arrivait demain des Etats Unis, et il attendait avec impatience de pouvoir le retrouver, il avait promis de venir le chercher à l'aéroport et de lui accorder sa soirée. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se concentrer, ne pouvant empêcher son esprit de vagabonder sur ce qui s'était passé une semaine plutôt, il se frappa avec son livre, et eut un rire heureux. Quelle réaction stupide pouvait on avoir quand on était amoureux et surtout heureux, une sensation qu'il n'avait plus depuis trop longtemps et qui était réapparu à son plus grand soulagement. N'y tenant plus, il décida d'appeler Ryuichi, comme il n'avait pas arrêter de le faire toute la semaine, mais il tomba sur le répondeur, il eut une petite grimace de désappointement, mais en même temps, il se disait que ce n'était que partie remise, de toute façon son frère et son chéri devait passait le voir, et même si il était harcelé de questions auxquels il se contentait de répondre par un sourire énigmatique, il appréciait a nouveau la compagnie des autres. Comme si ils avaient lus dans son esprit, la sonnette se fit entendre.

" Entrez, c'est ouvert." se contenta-t-il de dire assez haut, se prélassant toujours sur son sofa, son sourire béat scotché pour de bon sur les lèvres.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et attendit une des remarques caustiques de son frère sur ses talents de femme d'intérieur comme à chaque fois mais à la place, il entendit un bruit de pas marquant un rythme rapide, et quand il se redressa pour voir ce qui se passait un sourcil froncé montrant sa surprise, il reçu de plein fouet un corps chaud et une paire de bras s'accrochant à son cou.

" Tsu chan, tu m'as tellement manqué..." fit entendre une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, il sentit son coeur s'emballer alors bien que toujours surpris.

" Ryu chan ?" demanda-t-il, hésitant.

Son petit ami se releva et fit une moue boudeuse, croisant les bras contre son torse.

" Pourquoi, tu demandes, d'autres que moi, on le droit de te sauter dessus?" répondit celui ci avec un ton d'enfant triste.

Tatsuha se leva à son tour, et la surprise passée, il eut un sourire en coin.

" Non, bien sur tu es le seul, mais tu ne devais arriver que demain."

" Je voulais te faire la surprise...Na No Da, et puis tu me manquait trop mon Tsu chan." répliqua le chanteur, lui sautant de nouveau dans les bras et le faisant basculer sur le sofa. Le chanteur se retrouvant alors, à cheval sur les genoux du jeune étudiant, un large sourire peint sur ses lèvres.

" Tu me manquais aussi." lâcha Tatsuha d'une voix tendre mais ou l'émotion était palpable.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas de le voir ici, il plongea son regard d'encre dans celui de l'homme qu'il aimait comme pour se prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas, mais non il était bien là, avec cette expression qui lui était propre. Il posa une main sur sa joue, ce qui eut pour effet de faire fermer les yeux au plus vieux des deux. Il savoura de pouvoir contempler ce visage qui lui avait tant manqué quand ce dernier rouvrit les yeux, et fit une petite moue hésitante que Tatsuha ne pu que trouvait totalement adorable.

" Qu'est ce qui se passe ? " demanda-t-il d'un ton tendre.

" Rien..." commença l'autre, hésitant puis se passant la main sur la nuque d'un air gêné, il poursuivit. " En faite, je me demandais juste si tu voudrais bien que je t'embrasse ? "

Tatsuha ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un léger rire, devant ce qui semblait être pour Ryuichi une demande des plus embarrassantes. Il reçu, un petit regard intrigué.

" Bien sur que tu peux m'embrasser, mon coeur, tu crois vraiment que je pourrais décemment te dire bonjour, sans t'accorder un baiser. Regarde, je me suis même entraîné pour améliorer mon anglais, juste pour ça, au cas ou tu aurais oublié notre jolie langue natale. Kiss me, please, Darling".

Un sourire du chanteur, à ses mots, puis des lèvres se frôlant, s'attardant dans une douce caresse, savourant ces retrouvailles, puis une intensité plus palpable, ou les langues se caressent dans une tendre étreinte. Un délice que chacun goûte, tant de sentiments oubliés renaissant par cette communion. Tatsuha se sentait fondre sous ces baisers, ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches du chanteur dans un geste familier, il aimait cette sensation, et encore plus depuis qu'il avait eu un aperçu de ce que serait sa vie sans elle. Il pouvait sentir combien Ryuichi l'aimait rien qu'à travers un seul baiser, et il s'employait à lui montrer qu'il l'aimait de même. Ils n'avaient ni l'un, ni l'autre conscience du monde extérieur, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'un toussotement gêné se fit entendre qu'il se séparèrent, hors d'haleine, et surpris, ils échangèrent un regard puis tournèrent la tête à l'unisson pour apercevoir, Yuki, un sourire sardonique sur les lèvres et Shuichi qui avait la décence de montrer un peu plus de gène malgré un sourire malicieux qui le trahissait.

" Les jeunes de nos jours, ils ne savent vraiment plus se tenir, surtout quand on laisse la porte ouverte." commenta Yuki avec un ton plus taquin qu'ironique comme il l'aurait fait auparavant.

" Désolé, on ne voulait pas vous interrompre, mais on ne pensait pas ..." se défendit Shuichi.

Ryuichi eut un sourire ravi, et se redressa comme si de rien n'était pour aller saluer son ami et l'homme qui partageait sa vie.

" Shu chan, Na No Da, ça faisait longtemps, comment tu vas?"

" Ca va bien, ma foi, peut être pas aussi bien que toi, mais..." répondit avec malice le petit chanteur à la chevelure rose. " Enfin, tu ne devais pas arrivé que demain, Ryu chan?"

Tatsuha grimaça légèrement, une sensation nouvelle naissant au creux de son estomac, ce qu'on aurait pu appeler de la jalousie, mais aussi le désir d'avoir son homme à lui, et à chaque fois qu'il voyait la complicité de ses deux là, même si il savait Shuichi, fou amoureux de son frère, une sensation le piquait au coeur. Il savait que la peur de le perdre un jour ou l'autre, était toujours profondément encré dans son coeur, il secoua la tête et s'excusa auprès de ses invités, prétextant d'aller chercher des rafraîchissements pendant que Ryuichi racontait à Shuichi, ce qui l'amenait une journée plus tôt dans leur contrée. Yuki avait noté le changement de comportement de son frère et le rejoignit dans la cuisine, restant sur le pas de la porte.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" finit par lâcher le plus jeune à bout de patience d'être dévisagé en silence.

" Tu es heureux?" se contenta de lancer l'écrivain.

Tatsuha leva les yeux vers son frère, surpris par une telle question venant de lui.

" De quoi?"

" Tu es heureux de t'être réconcilié avec lui?"

" Bien sur, je l'aime plus que tout au monde, comment se pourrait il que je ne sois pas heureux." répondit il d'un ton laissant cependant planer le doute.

" Je sais pas, tu avais l'air vraiment heureux quand on est arrivé, je peux pas dire le contraire." commença le blond, légèrement moqueur " mais, ton expression à changer du tout au tout, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, tu es jaloux?"

" Arrête, ce n'est pas ça, je sais très bien que Shuichi est fou amoureux de toi, et que Ryuichi m'aimes."

" Mais..."

" Mais, j'ai toujours peur, ce type m'a tellement convaincu que je n'étais pas ce qu'il fallait à Ryuichi, que j'ai finit par m'en persuader et j'ai peur qu'un jour, il s'en rende compte et qu'il partes, quand je vois combien lui et Shuichi s'entendent, j'avoue ça me fait peur, parce que je sais que je ne crains rien quand il s'agit de ton homme mais si c'était quelqu'un d'autre..." finit il par lâcher.

" Tu sais, on ne sait pas de quoi le futur peut être fait mais si tu commences à te prendre la tête pour ce qui n'est pas encore arrivé alors en plus de gâcher ton futur, tu gâches aussi ton présent. Et crois moi, petit frère, la vie est des fois bien trop courte pour s'empêcher d'être heureux."

" Tu as probablement raison." finit par concéder le benjamin, avec un petit soupir, cependant, cette petite voix angoissante ne cessait de revenir à ses oreilles comme une longue litanie sans fin.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les deux couples avaient décidé de sortir manger dehors pour fêter le retour de Ryuichi, les deux chanteurs avaient même insistés pour faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit, mais Tatsuha se défila, prétextant qu'il avait des cours de bonne heure le lendemain matin. Ryuichi l'avait accompagné jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

" Tu veux que je te raccompagnes, Tsu chan?" demanda Ryuichi avec un sourire.

" Non, c'est bon, amuses toi, je suis un grand garçon et j'ai l'habitude de rentrer seul, tu sais." le rassura le plus jeune.

" Bon d'accord, alors je suppose qu'on se ne se reverra pas avant demain soir." lâcha-t-il sur un petit ton légèrement déçu.

" Et bien, je pensais que tu pourrais dormir chez moi...C'est toujours mieux qu'une chambre d'hôtel froide et impersonnel, non?" répliqua Tatsuha avec un air qui se voulait insouciant. " Comme ça, on se croisera quand tu rentreras, te connaissant, vu l'heure je serais probablement prêt à partir en cours."

Ryuichi fit un large sourire ravi mais en même temps, un peu indécis.

" T'es sur, je ne veux pas te déranger, et puis je sais que tu ne veux pas précipiter les choses alors si je m'imposes chez toi..."

" Ne sois pas stupide, si je te le propose, c'est que je veux bien, non, alors c'est décidé, on fait comme ça, allez amuses toi bien." dit il en lui souriant une dernière fois avant de franchir les portes du restaurant.

Il commença à prendre la direction de chez lui, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, d'un pas tranquille profitant de l'air frais de la soirée quand la voix de Ryuichi se fit entendre, il se retourna et le vit alors courir pour le rejoindre un sourire sur les lèvres.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Je t'avais dit que je pouvais rentrer seul et de profiter de ta soirée."

Le chanteur fit une petite moue désolée.

" Mais, c'est avec toi que j'ai envie de passer ma soirée, personne d'autre." dit il d'un petit ton larmoyant.

Tatsuha se sentit profondément touché par ses simples mots, et en aurait presque oublié tout prudence pour l'embrasser sur le champ, se fichant d'être reconnu, si une autre voix ne l'avait pas interpellé à ce moment là.

" Tat chan, c'est toi?"

Il se retourna et en reconnaissant la personne qui s'adressait à lui, il se mordit la lèvre. Mince, quel imbécile, il faisait, il avait complètement oublié de la prévenir, tout à son euphorie de la semaine passée.

" Risa chan." lâcha-t-il, évitant alors de croiser le regard de Ryuichi, et plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose.

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue de manière très tendre, ce qui était signe qu'ils étaient très intimes. Le chanteur des Grasper la regarda alors avec un air méfiant sur le visage, se demandant bien qui pouvait être cette fille et pourquoi elle était si proche de Tatsuha, c'est alors qu'il se rappela cette petite amie, n'avait il pas mis fin à cette relation...Que se passait-il? Il attendit quelques secondes puis n'y tenant plus, il décida de se présenter.

" Bonsoir, je suis Ryuichi." dit il d'un ton qui se voulait chaleureux mais qui n'était pas sans trahir une pointe d'agacement.

La jeune femme se stoppa, et posa un regard intrigué sur l'homme qui venait de prendre la parole, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de plus belle, en reconnaissant le chanteur des Nittle Grasper. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers son camarade de cours, et le tapa sur l'épaule, frénétiquement.

" Hey, hey, tu connais Ryuichi Sakuma... Oh my god, je suis une de vos plus grande fan, Sakuma san" s'empressa de rajouter la jeune fille, en s'inclinant devant le chanteur.

" Euh...merci." se contenta-t-il de dire, ce qui intrigua Tatsuha, qui ne pu s'empêcher de le regarder, il savait que Ryuichi adorait parler avec ses fans alors pourquoi était il froid avec Risa, et quand il croisa son regard il comprit qu'il savait exactement qui se tenait en face de lui. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'être heureux de le voir jaloux, pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qui l'était.

" Désolée, Risa, on ne peut pas vraiment rester..." intervint Tatsuha " Sakuma san doit se reposer, il a une longue journée qui l'attends demain, je t'appellerais pour aller boire un café, on doit parler."

Puis il se saisit du poignet du chanteur et l'entraîna vers son appartement d'un pas rapide avant que celui ci ne s'en rende compte.

" Ca faisait, un bail que tu ne m'avait pas appelé ainsi..." lâcha Ryuichi alors qu'il arrivait chez le jeune homme.

" Comment?" interrogea le jeune adolescent perplexe.

" Sakuma san, tu sais bien que je détestes quand tu m'appelles ainsi." maugréa le chanteur entre ses dents.

" Tu es en colère à cause de ça?"

Ryuichi alla s'asseoir sur le sofa.

" Non, pas vraiment..." se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de s'allonger " Je supposes que tu devrais aller dormir si tu dois te lever tôt."

Tatsuha fronça les sourcils, puis se rapprocha du chanteur, s'accroupissant pour avoir son visage à hauteur du sien.

" Tu es jaloux?" demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le chanteur se redressa soudainement et lui fit face, ne cachant plus sa colère.

" Bien sur que je suis jaloux, tu lui donnes du Risa chan, et moi tu me traites comme un étranger, en plus tu lui proposes un rendez vous, c'est ta petite amie c'est ça." finit par exploser.

Tatsuha laissa échapper un léger rire, ce qui lui valut un regard noir.

" Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle."

" Rien...C'est juste que ça me rends heureux de te voir jaloux...Je me sens moins seul et puis ça me rappelle combien tu tiens à moi."

Ryuichi fit une moue indécise avant d'opter au final pour un sourire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux de voir son jeune amant, rayonnant ainsi, c'était une sensation si douce.

" Oui, enfin ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu as agi ainsi, à moins que tu n'es voulu me rendre jaloux."

" Non, ce n'est pas du tout ça, c'est juste que je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que notre relation soit révélé au média pour ne pas nuire à ta carrière, quand à Risa, tu sais j'ai menti, elle n'a jamais vraiment été ma petite amie, je veux dire, je n'ai jamais été capable de lui rendre ce qu'elle ressent, et c'est pour mettre les choses au point avec elle que je lui ai proposé un rendez vous."

" Promis?"

" Bien sur, idiot, je n'aimes que toi, tu le sais bien, pourtant..." dit il avant d'être interrompu dans sa phrase par un tendre baiser, dérobé par le chanteur.

" Je t'aime aussi, Tsu chan." dit il d'un ton tendre avant de plonger son regard dans celui du jeune homme, puis avec un froncement de sourcil, se rappelant les paroles du jeune homme " pourquoi tu as dit que tu te sentais moins seul, au faites ?"

Tatsuha rougit légèrement embarrassé.

" C'est juste que j'étais un peu jaloux de Shuichi, tantôt..." puis devant le regard d'incompréhension du plus vieux, il continua avec un demi sourire " vous partagez tellement de choses, je me sens un peu sur la touche de temps à autre, c'est tout. Et puis, lui aussi il t'appelle Ryu chan, je veux dire, j'ai vraiment envie de t'avoir pour moi, tu te rappelles combien tu étais content que je te permettes de m'appeler Tsu chan?"

" Oui, je me rappelles, j'étais heureux car j'étais le seul à pouvoir t'appeler ainsi et que j'avais vraiment l'impression que cela faisait de moi, quelqu'un de spécial à tes yeux..." commença-t-il, puis avec une lueur de compréhension traversant ses yeux. " tu veux que j'interdises aux autres de m'appeler Ryu chan?"

" Mais, non idiot..." répliqua Tatsuha en rigolant " je veux juste dire que dans ces moments là, je suis juste jaloux de ne pas t'avoir à moi seul."

Ryuichi fit une petite bouille typiquement enfantine.

" Et bien trouve moi, un autre surnom." dit il d'un ton enjoué

" Plus facile à dire qu'à faire." répliqua le plus jeune avec un petit air songeur. " Tu n'as pas vraiment un prénom adéquate."

" Désolé..." répondit Ryuichi avec une petite voix toute triste.

" Mais, non ne t'excuses pas, je voulais seulement te faire part de ce que je ressentais. Mais, c'est idiot parce qu'au final, je sais qu'on a construit quelquechose de bien plus profond qui ne s'arrête pas à une simple histoire de diminutif "

" Oui, tu es l'être le plus précieux qui soit à mes yeux, Tsu chan..."

Tatsuha prit d'assaut les lèvres du chanteur, et lui donna un baiser passionné, auquel ce dernier s'empressa de répondre avant de se détacher à regret.

" Tu devrais vraiment aller te coucher, mon ange." dit il en posant sur lui un regard tendre.

" Euh...Oui." concéda Tatsuha d'un ton ne cachant pas sa déception.

" Je ne te jettes pas, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste que tu m'as dit que tu voulais prendre ton temps, et je ne veux pas forcer les choses au risque de te blesser." le rassura-t-il

Tatsuha sentit son coeur fondre devant tant d'égards, bien sur il savait qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à aller plus loin, mais le faite que Ryuichi s'en rendes compte de lui même, lui faisait l'aimer encore plus si cela fut possible.

" Je sais, mais j'ai envie de dormir dans tes bras, est-ce que c'est trop demander?" dit il avec un petit regard implorant.

" Non, biensur que non, voyons...Surtout quand tu me regardes ainsi."

" J'ai tout appris avec un grand maitre, il faut dire."

Ils échangèrent un regard malicieux, puis Tasuha prit la main de Ryuichi et le guida jusqu'a sa chambre, il le laissa le temps d'aller prendre une douche, puis fut succèder à la salle de bain par Ryuichi.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Un peu plus tard, il était installé dans le lit de Tatsuha, ce dernier blotti entre les bras de Ryuichi qui déposait de tendres baisers sur le haut de sa tête, pour le bercer.

" Bonne nuit, mon ange."

" Bonne nuit, mon coeur." répondit le plus jeune alors que ses yeux se fermaient, apaisé par la présence de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Un tendre sourire ne quittait pas les lèvres du plus âgés, le regardait dormir c'était une de ses choses qu'il ne se lassait pas de faire.

" J'ai trouvé." s'écria soudain le plus jeune, ce qui fit sursauter Ryuichi qui pensait qu'il s'était déjà endormi.

" Quoi donc mon ange?" demanda-t-il intrigué.

" Ton surnom, celui qui ne sera dit que par moi." dit il avec un large sourire, visiblement ravi.

" Ah oui, et c'est quoi?" demanda Ryuichi amusé.

" U-chan [1." dit Tatsuha, avant de faire une moue " bon d'accord, c'est pas super, je suis désolé."

Ryuichi eut un petit rire et se pencha pour lui donner un tendre baiser.

" Non, c'est parfait, mon ange puisque c'est de toi."

Tatsuha eut un sourire satisfait avant de s'endormir réellement, au son des battements du coeur de l'homme qu'il aimait.

_A suivre..._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

[1 Bon vraiment j'ai trop trop galéré sur ce coup là, alors j'ai humblement subtilisé le surnom que Ranma donne à Ukyo xD ben quoi y a bien un U dans Ryuichi lol

**Note**: Voilà un autre chapitre qui s'achève pour nos deux tourtereaux, c'est un peu plus lovey dovey que les chapitres précédent mais après ce qu'ils ont traversé, il était temps que je leur accorde un peu de répit à nos pov' chéris xD enfin voili voilou j'espère que vous aimerez, surtout n'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos impressions avec une p'tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur et je vous assure que c'est ce qui donne la motivation de continuer et d'avancer


End file.
